Slytherin Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone (Book 1)
by Ashabel
Summary: What if Harry and Draco had become friends in Madam Malkins? What if Harry was sorted into Slytherin? This my first book in a nine book sires, following his time at Hogwarts to post Hogwarts. Weasley bashing, Dumbledore Bashing. Good Malfoy's, Bad Dumbledore and nice Snape. No Slash. Sorry I suck at summary's. Now fully beta checked.
1. Diagon Alley and first meetings

**A/N: Beta found thank you to Hufflepuff pride. Will update chapters as they come in.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.**

"All right Harry first stop is Gringotts." Hagrid said once he was able to get him away from the crowds of people.

Once they had conducted their business in the wizarding bank, they stepped out into the dazzling sunlight. Hagrid had gotten a small grubby parcel out of a vault for Hogwarts. He had also picked a pouch full of Golden Galleons, Silver Sickles and Bronze Knut's.

"Um, Harry would ya be minding if I, you no go have a pick me up in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Not at all." Harry replied looking up at the half giant.

"Why don't you get your robes and I'll, meet you there when I'm done."

"Okay, Hagrid." Harry spoke wearily before he started his search for a place that sold robes.

Harry wondered around aimlessly for a while before he found his way to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. Taking a deep breath he entered the very elegant looking shop.

"Hogwarts dear got the lot here. In fact, there is another young man being fitted just now" An older plump lady looked towards where he was standing.

The woman led him over to a podium where she began to measure him.

"Hello." Said a blonde pale boy who happened to be stood on the podium next to his.

"Hi" Harry replied as he stepped up.

"Hogwarts Too?"

"Yeah."

"Father is getting my books, and mother is looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms, perhaps I'll bully father into getting me one. I'm sure I will smuggle it in somehow.

He reminded him slightly of Dudley with his tone of expectancy.

"I thought your wand, had to choose you?"

"It does. But mother does not listen." Harry smirked at this.

"Yeah, funny isn't it."

"Just a little."

"So where are your parents?"

"They are dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He was and sounded, truly sincere. "But they were our kind, you know?"

"They were a Witch and Wizard if that is what you mean. But I was raised by Muggles, who told me nothing about being a Wizard, Hogwarts or any of this."

"Filthy Muggles keeping a true Wizard from who he is." Draco spat.

"True Wizard?"

"I will explain another time."

"Okay." He replied.

"So what's your name, I'm Draco Malfoy." The boy held out his hand.

"Harry Potter." They shook hands and as they did they both got stabbed by needles pinning fabric into place.

"Ouch!" They both exclaimed

"Sorry dear." Said Madam Malkins to Harry.

"Sorry love." Said the assistant to Draco.

"Can you believe it Harry Potter in my shop." Madam Malkin smiled at the boy.

"Harry, I can call you Harry right?" Draco looked almost worried.

"Yeah as long as I can call you Draco." Harry teased.

"Of course Harry."

"Harry, would you like to go look around for a bit afterwards?"

"I don't know I think that would be a good idea, I'm supposed to stay with Hagrid."

"Oh, that is too bad you have to stay with that drunk."

"He is not a drunk Draco." Harry smirked a little thinking of where he was now.

"So where is he now?"

"Having a pick me up." Harry replied which made Draco smirked. "I see your point." Harry added.

"Oh, there he is now." Draco pointed to where Hagrid was. The half-giant was stood outside the shop whilst tapping on the window smiling and pointing to large ice cream cone in his hand.

"Harry you need to be the right sort of people. I can help you with that, what do you say?" Draco held out his hand again.

Hagrid said he would have fun at Hogwarts, and how he would be around 'youngsters of his own sort for a change.' So this seemed like the right decision, Draco did remind him slightly of Dudley, but he had a kindness to him and was really friendly to Harry.

"Thanks, Draco." Harry decided Draco was the right sort and so he shook his hand.

"That is a right decision, Harry. Any idea what house you will be in?"

"I don't know."

"Well, no one does tell they really get there. But I know I will be in Slytherin, all my family has been for generations."

"No Draco I mean I don't know. I don't know any of the houses." This made Draco laugh.

"I see I have much to teach you Harry, which I will."

"Thanks, Draco."

"Think nothing of it, Harry. After all, you have been raised by Muggles it the least I can do. So I guess you know nothing of Quidditch either then."

"Nope."

"You will love it." Then he was off, explaining about the different balls, the position of the seven players. The broomstick he wanted his father to get him. Draco then began talking about the different teams also. He was about to talk about the finer points of the game before he was interrupted.

"That you did dear."

"I'll wait for you, Harry." Draco bowed his thanks to the shop assistant and waited by the door.

"Thanks, Draco." Five minutes later he was done as well.

Harry paid for his robes and headed out the shop. "Well, I guess the drunken servant forgot about you." Hagrid was nowhere to be seen.

"He is the gamekeeper." Harry said defensively.

"Yeah lives in a hut in the ground. Gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

Harry smirked at this. "Well, maybe he has gone for another 'pick me up'. Draco said.

Harry laughed a little at this as they walked up to the book shop, and a tall man with blonde hair approached them.

"Father." Draco said.

"Hello, Draco, who do we have here." The man held out his hand.

"Harry Potter sir." He shook the man's hand.

"Lucius Malfoy it a pleasure to meet you, and such manners you have."

"Thank you, sir." Harry was not use to such kindness from a stranger.

"Father can I go view the broomsticks with Harry."

"Of course Draco meet myself, your Mother and Sister at Olivander's in an hour and a half."

"Of course Father."

With that, the boys headed up the street to where the Quidditch supply shop was.

"Do you need anything from your school shopping list?"

"I need to get my books and supplies still."

Harry looked at the parchment in his hand.

"Ah don't worry of that Harry."

"Huh?"

"You will see."

"Dobby." Draco called out, almost to no one.

"Master Draco sir." A small creature appeared and bowed lowly in front of Draco.

"Dobby would you go and purchased Harry;s school supplies for him."

"Of course Master Draco." The elf bowed lowly again.

"Do not forget, only the best potions ingredients for a first year. Harry give him your list and money, and Dobby will bring it to you when he is finished." Harry gave the elf 20 Galleons.

"Of course Master Draco sir." With that, the elf disappeared.

"What was that?"

"A house elf Harry they live to serve."

"Do they make a good pay."

"Do not think like a muggle my friend. They don't need paying their existence is to serve, it makes them happy." Harry was totally convinced. "You will learn in time, my friend." Draco smiled.

"Thanks, Draco."

Draco nodded his head in acknowledgement to Harry.

"Right let's go, Harry."

They arrived at Quality Quidditch supplies, Harry was in awe of all the different types of broomsticks and not one was for cleaning! Both boys looked around for quite a while, Harry purchased a miniature model of the Nimbus 2000, and a copy of Quidditch through the ages.

"Draco do you know anywhere to do casual clothes shopping?" Harry asked as they left the store.

"Of course, you will want to be going to, Twilfitt and Tattings." Draco led Harry there.

They spent around half an hour there. When Harry had bought a variety of casual robes and muggle clothes. This ranged from silky shirts and T-shirts to cotton ones, alongside some trousers and jeans, as well as a pair of muggle converse.

From that, they went to a bookstore, that sold a range variety of obscure books. Harry had a good look around as they both purchased a book on hexes and curses.

From there they went to a joke shop, and Harry brought Dung bombs and extra-large water bombs. It said 'just remove the string cored, watch them self-fill and self-tie.' They still had yet to find or even seen Hagrid, Draco must have been right, he was probably drinking.

At this point, Dobby had returned with all of Harry's school supplies in a trunk. Dobby was ecstatic to see Harry. Draco apologised really embarrassed.

Thankfully Harry did not mind and told Draco it had not been a problem. The only place left was to head to the wand shop, known as Olivander's.

"Drakey there you are!" An older looking girl called.

"Daisy how many times have I told you, you can not call me Drakey anymore.!" The girl stuck her tongue out.

"Now dear is that becoming of a young woman."

An elegant blonde woman said, stepping into the shop.

"No Mother." The woman smiled, as Daisy pouted.

"Is this a friend of yours Draco?" the woman asked.

"Yes Mother, this is Harry Potter." Draco replied in a polite tone, introducing Harry as his friend made Harry grin, he had never had a friend before.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Harry."

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy, likewise."

"Such manners I am impressed."

Just then Lucius arrived.

"Ah, boys good to see you."

"Sir, have you seen Hagrid?" Harry asked the eldest Malfoy.

"Yes, Harry. I take it he was, supposed to be guiding you today." He said with a tone of distaste.

"Um, yes sir."

"Well, he was sat in a pub drunk, very drunk. In the leaky cauldron singing at the top of his voice. What was that old fool thinking to send him, to take care of you? I will bring this up at the governors meeting."

Harry looked nervous. "Don't worry Harry it not your fault. The fault solely lies with Dumbledore and Hagrid. He was supposed to be on Hogwarts business and gets drunk. I have to have it mentioned."

"Okay, sir." Harry nodded.

Harry if I may ask, why do you defend him. Or go to?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, I been meaning to ask Harry."

"He rescued me from the Muggles, who treated me pretty bad. I guess I owe him some respect. My relatives never told me I was a wizard, they thought they could stamp it out of me."

Draco and Daisy looked disgusted.

"Harry this concerns me, that they treated you so poorly, surely Dumbledore checked up on you?" Harry shook his head.

"Would you like me to look into your removal?"

"You can do that?" Harry asked almost with hope.

"Why of course Harry. I guess that is a yes then."

"Yes sir thank you"

"Not a problem my boy, not a problem."

After this, an aged old man came out a back room.

"Ah Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter. Here to get your wands I guess?" The aged man asked. Both boys nodded.

"Who would like to try first?" The Malfoys tried to get Harry to, but he insisted on Draco first.

After what seemed ages, Draco's wand chose him.

"Interesting 10 inches Unicorn hair and made of Hawthorn. Very good for charms. "

Draco had made green a silver mist come out his wand. Everyone was applauding, including Harry.

"Slytherin colours." Mrs Malfoy explained to a rather confused looking Harry.

Harry watched as Draco paid his 7 galleons to buy his wand, and then it was his turn.

"Mr Potter I was wondering when I would be seeing you. He saw Harry scar. I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it." Mr Olivander announced as his finger brushed Harry scar.

Harry looked back confused not knowing what to say. What do you say to the man, who sold the weapon that killed your parents?

"If I knew what that wand was going out in the world to do, let's just say." He trailed off.

"Let's get you fitted then. What is your wand arm?" Focusing back on the task at hand.

"Er." Harry said confused, looking to Draco for help and reassurance.

"The hand you write with?" Mr Olivander responded in turn.

"Actually I am ambidextrous."

"Curious I have someone like that for about 55 years. Well, let's measure both your arms hold them out." The tape measure what was doing the measuring itself was measuring Harry all over, even between his nostril's. Mr Olivanderswas now explaining to him about the wands he makes. When he was handed his first wand to try.

"Maple with a core of Dragon Heart Strings."

Harry waved the foreign object in his hand and a window smashed.

"No definitely not." Mr Olivander waved his wand and fixed the window. This went on for a while, sometimes he did not even get to wave a wand, it was snatched straight back out his hand. With phrases like. 'No.' and '"Now let's try this one.' followed by the type of wand it was. Eventually, he waved his wand a few different colours shot out of it. The colours where red, green, yellow and blue. Harry had felt a warm feeling shoot through his arm. Everyone was applauding.

"Curious very curious. Holly and Phoenix tail feathers 11 inches."

"Sorry, what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I sold Mister Potter, every wand. It just so happens the Phoenix who tail feather resides within your wand, gave another feather just one other feather. It just so happens it brother gave you that scar. That was sold nearly about 55 years ago I would say as well. But it is clear we can expect great things from you. You Know who did great things, terrible but great."

Harry did not know what to say. He paid his seven galleons and left with, Draco and his family.

"Harry what do ya think you're doing running off!" Hagrid bellowed it was clear he was drunk, very drunk.

"Um Hi, Hagrid you weren't there so I went with Draco and his parents to finish my school shopping."

"You should have stayed put." He said gruffly you could smell the alcohol coming off him in waves.

"Mister Hagrid please do calm down. Harry perfectly safe with me. I am a school governor after all." Lucius spoke trying to defuse the situation that was brewing.

"One governor does not out rule the headmaster, he left Harry to my care."

"Yes, and what a splendid job you have done, getting drunk and when you should be watching him. I will be bringing this up at the next governors meeting Hagrid. You will be lucky to keep your job."

Hagrid tried to grab Lucius who quickly ducked out the way.

"Dear please take Harry and the children out of here."

"Of course Lucius." Narcissa responded Hagrid was getting enraged at this point.

"No Harry is to come with me Dumbledore's orders." Harry heard him yell as Narcissa hurried them off. She took them inside a restaurant

"Harry, would you like some lunch?" Narcissa spoke trying to take the children's mind of the great big oaf.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Harry dear."

"Um yes please, thank you."

"Your welcome dear."

Harry sat down next to Draco and sighed, he was amazed by the wizarding world, just not by Hagrid.

"Well I see what you mean, Draco about him being a drunk."

"Yes quite." Draco responded.

"Well, he is normally drunk at meals." Daisy said.

"It would be wise to disassociate from him, as much as you can." Draco said.

"Very much so." Daisy said. Harry nodded in agreement.

They ordered their lunch Harry had ordered a chicken and mushroom pie. Draco had advised him to try pumpkin juice he complied and did not regret it. There were a loud bang and a huge thudding noise to the ground that shook the floor.

"Well, father has dealt with the Oaf." Daisy said almost casual.

"He is not dead is he?"

"Oh no dear, Lucius would have just stunned him so he could get away."

"Oh, that is good then." Harry said as the three Malfoys laughed.

They finished their meal and left to find Lucius.

"There you are, Lucius. What happened?"

"The Oaf tried to attack, a few people helped me restrain him. Dumbledore heard and came to his defence. He took the knocked out Oaf back to Hogwarts. The old fool."

"Wait he not being convicted?" Harry asked.

"No, that old fool was able to save him."

"Is he mad?"

"Completely off his rocker Harry." Daisy responded.

"Well, he sounds like it."

"You have much sense, Harry." Lucius responded. "I think you will do well in Slytherin, don't listen to the people who say about dark wizards coming from there or You-Know-Who. It just a handful. The other houses have produced dark wizards. Merlin was in Slytherin, it is a house for people with great ambition and heritage, like you Harry, we can expect greatness from you. I know it sounds like we expect too much, but it not. People know when someone will be great and that will be you.

I am sure Draco will take care of you."

"Of course father." Draco smiled. "Meet me on the train Harry. You will be able to meet some of my friends such as Pansy Parkinson.

"Wait, train?" Harry questioned

"Yes, the school train."

"Oh, the Oaf never told you anything. Well, I am sure he has your ticket, the train leaves from Platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross Station." Draco began to tell him before he was rudely interrupted.

"Harry how good to finally meet you." An old man, old enough to be a grandfather stood with half-moon spectacles and a long white beard that was so long he could tuck it into his belt.

"Albus." Mr Malfoy said with distaste.

"Lucius thank you for taking care of Harry, but I must return him to his relatives."

"Albus I must say it should not really be up to you. You are not responsible for Harry so you can't say where he goes. I was going to invite Harry to the manor for the rest of the summer."

"I am sorry Lucius but I cannot allow that." The older wizard grabbed hold of Harry and started to lead him away.

"I will see you on the train Harry." Draco called as he realised Dumbledores game plan.

"Goodbye Harry." Lucius and Narcissa called.

"Bye thank you for everything." Harry managed to get in before he was transported back to Privet Drive.

Dumbledore made Harry's trunk hover, and with and horrible crack, that made him want to vomit. He was back in Privet Drive.

"What was that?" Harry asked him

"Apparition my boy, but you cannot do it tell you are seventeen."

"Why did you drag me away from them?"

"That is not of your concern my boy." Dumbledore smiled.

Before Harry tried to argue Dumbledore knocked on the Dursley's front door, leaving Harry dragging his trunk.

"Yes!" snarled Uncle Vernon.

The old man forced his way in, as Harry dragged his trunk.

"I cannot stay long. Now, do I take it you did not give Harry his letter?"

"what is it to you."

"I am Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So I take it that is a no." He flicked his wand a letter came zooming down from upstairs. He handed it to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said in awe at how skillfully Dumbledore had just done that.

"Your welcome Harry." He turned back to Uncle Vernon. "I am disgusted how you treated Harry. It looks bad on me and you. Now I hope you are treating him better from now on. Also, I insist you give him a ride to the station on September the first. I want him there by 10:50 am. If not, you will regret it." Dumbledore twisted his wand as he spoke.

Uncle Vernon looked terrified. He mumbled a resentful. 'Okay.' Dumbledore strode out "your ticket to Hogwarts Harry." The old man said handing him a small piece of card.

"Thank you."

With a nod he left, and with another loud crack! He was gone.

Uncle Vernon looked at Harry with disgust and walked into the living room, Harry dragged his trunk upstairs. No matter what Dumbledore just did he did not like or trust him. some of what he said, seemed to be to protect himself rather than protect Harry.

He got to his room and pulled the trunk through the door.

He read his letter and explained to Harry he was a wizard and what he had done the night his parents had died. Nothing he did not already know now.

Harry was very excited so he unwrapped his school packages the elf had got for Harry. He had brought numerous new clothes, now that he had money he was virtually free of being dependent on the Dursley's. he had decided to leave any of Dudley's old handy me downs behind.

Maybe he would not have to step foot back here again once he had left. He had looked through his new books, which were very interesting. The books he had purchased were;

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

An introduction to Alchemy by Vervin Artimus.

Then he had his two books he had got for extra reading; Quidditch through the ages, and 101 hexes and cures.

Harry kept to his room reading late into the night, wanting to be prepared for school. it was good that his Aunt and Uncle did not force him to do anything or shout at him, in fact, they did not speak to him at all. They were terrified, Dudley would not even stay in the same room as him. But Harry liked this, finally feeling he had some power over them.

On the last day of August, he asked his Uncle what time he would be taking him to Kings Cross, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room when he noticed Harry step in front of the TV.

"Will be leaving at nine boys. Where is this school anyway?"

"Planning a visit are you."

"Watch your cheek," Harry smirked.

"No just a strange way to get to a wizard school a train.

Magic carpets all got punchers have them."

"I don't know I just take the train at 11 o'clock, from platform nine and 3 quarters"

"Platform what?"

"Nine and 3 Quarters."

"Don't talk rubbish."

"It's on my ticket." Harry showed his Uncle.

"Barking. All right we will leave at ten then."

"Thank you." Harry left the room.

The next day Harry rose early changing into a set of his new clothes. He was ready way before the Dursley's got up. He had even bathed and made sure everything he owned was packed. The only thing he was leaving behind was Dudley's hand me downs. He was wearing a green t-shirt and a blue pair of jean with blue converse. He did not want to walk into the station in his robes, he would change on the train. He also had a fiendish plan. He was going to drop one of his dung bombs, in Uncle Vernon's new car, as he got out.

At ten his trunk had been loaded into the Dursley's car. Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry and they had set off.

They had reached Kings Cross around 10:20. "Well have fun getting your little twizzle removed pig boy." Harry smirked, Dudley whimpered. Aunt Petunia ignored Harry. But pursed her lips tightly. Longing to fling insults at him.

he had heard aloud thud. Uncle Vernon had dumped Harry trunk at the curb. He had got back in.

"Out." he barked to Harry who smirked and without another word, stepped out of the car whilst dropping the dung bomb, as he got out. He saw green smoke fill the back, and heard retching coming from the car. They had started to drive away, as soon as he shut the door. Harry smirked to himself. Little did he know, a girl with long black hair was watching him with interest. She grabbed a second trolley, and struggling got it over to Harry with hers, stop just before him.

"Want a hand?" She said kindly

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit borning, will soon pick up in chapters 2 or 3. Thanks for reading please review.**


	2. New friends and new enemies

**A/N: Thank you to Hufflepuff Pride for beta chwcking for me.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners.**

Harry noticed the girl who had approached him.

"Want a Hand?"

"Please." Harry smiled at her.

She helped him lift his trunk onto her trolley before standing to take his appearance in. Harry could feel her glaze upon him.

"So Muggle-born." She said with an air of distaste.

"Um no wizard and witch parents, but raised by muggles."

"Oh, that is awful! No one of our world should be forced to endure that" Harry gave her a weak smile at those words.

"So what is your name?" She asked smiling as she caught sight of the scar.

'Here it comes.' Harry thought.

"Your Harry Potter." The girl spoke causally before giving him a chance to say anything.

Harry sighed. "Yes."

"Don't worry Harry, I won't treat you any different. I'm Pansy, by the way, Pansy Parkinson." She smiled and held her hand out for him to shake.

"Thanks, Pansy." He smiled back, for some reason, the name sounded familiar, nevertheless, he took her hand and shook it.

"Would you like to walk with me to the train?"

"Yes please." Harry replied.

Harry followed her inside.

"Pansy if you don't mind me asking." He paused. "Where is your mum and dad?"

"Oh, it is fine Harry." She giggled. "Mummy is a famous fashion designer so she in Paris. She studied under Madam Malkin for a while and has made such a name for herself, and Daddy is head of the Department for Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, at the Ministry of Magic. He was called in on urgent business so he dropped me off nearby."

"That sounds really interesting."

"It really is Harry. But it can be boring."

"So Harry, do you want to be friends?" Pansy spoke getting straight to the point.

"F-friends?" Harry stuttered in disbelief, he thought Pansy was being polite talking to him, but she wanted to be his friend.

"Oh sorry, I did not mean to be so forward." She looked embarrassed.

He shook his head. "No, it is not that. It just I never had friends that were girls, heck I made my first friend in Diagon Alley."

"Muggles." She finished again in distaste. "Well, now you do. I will introduce you to my friends as well Harry. They will all love you." As she hugged him.

He looked embarrassed at this.

She giggled. "You will love them, Harry."

She came to a stop in front of a ticket barrier. There was a large plastic number nine one side, and a large ten the other.

"Why have you stopped?"

"Oh, you don't know how to get onto the platform."

He shook his head.

"Where would you be without me, Harry." She laughed.

"Doomed?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, you would." She nodded smiling. "So what we do is we run at that barrier."

"What!" Harry yelled in shock.

"Keep your voice down." She laughed. People were giving them weird looks.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"Don't worry Harry, are you coming then?"

She began to run at the barrier. 'Is this girl mad? Oh well least I won't, be the only one in trouble.' Harry thought to himself.

As he caught up to Pansy she grabbed his hand. She laughed at the scared look on his face. He closed his eyes ready for the crash. It didn't come, he kept on running. He opened his eyes as he felt a gush of wind hit him. There In front of him stood a scarlet steam engine waiting.

"I thought you were crazy. Or at least having me on." She began laughing at Harry.

"Harry after being trapped with Muggles, for ten years you have a lot to learn." He looked downcast. "Oh but don't worry Harry, we will all make sure you're not behind. We will not let you fail just because of some wretched Muggles. You will go far like the rest of us." She showed a mixture of passion, caring and anger.

"Thanks, Pansy."

"Not a problem Harry."

They both walked up the platform Pansy pushing the trolley, looking for an empty compartment. Buy half way up the platform they met Draco.

"Hey, Draco." She beamed.

"Hey, Pansy." He smiled at Harry.

Pansy noticing said. "Oh, this is..."

"Good to see you again Harry." She was interrupted by Draco.

"You too Draco. Sorry about Dumbledore dragging me off like that."

"Yeah what was that about?".

"He just said it was none of my concern." Harry frowned.

"Good girth Dumbledore is an idiot."

"Tell us something we don't know." Daisy said walking up to the trio.

"Harry it good to see you again." She swooped in and kissed his cheek.

"D-Daisy don't embarrass Harry." Draco half groaned out.

"I'm not Drakey just being friendly."

"Don't call me that Muggle sucker."

"Don't insult a Prefect mister or it will be detention." She chuckled at him.

Draco scowled. "Oh are you a Prefect Daisy, you should have said something I had no idea."

"Watch it you." Pansy stuck out her tongue.

"Anyway Draco." Pansy said. "I ought to hex you, as bad as I would a Muggle, for not telling me about Harry."

"I should have your right I'm sorry, I can keep a secret, it is a trait of Slytherin you know being cunning." Draco said in a mix of sarcasm and sincerity. "Come, Harry, I have a friend you have to meet.

Pansy scowled. "I would not hex him if I where you Pansy, he would be out cold for a week." Daisy said and Draco scowled.

Pansy and Daisy laughed.

"Well, I will see you three later."

"Bye." The trio called back to Daisy as they headed to a train entrance together.

With a lot of effort, the trio hauled their trunks onto the train and stored them in the luggage rack.

"Harry I got a present from Father for you." Draco said.

He looked confused. "I shall give it to you on the train, or tonight whenever I get the chance."

"Thank you Draco, but he shouldn't have." He looked embarrassed.

"Harry father really like you, he knows you will like it."

"Thank you, please tell your Father of my thanks also." He smiled. This really peaked his interest. If someone he just recently met knew what he would like it. Harry wanted to know what it was now.

They settled into the compartment. While they were waiting they heard a chubby boy whine. "Gran I lost my toad again." This made Draco and Pansy snicker. Even Harry smiled a little. Then a brisk woman was responding, "Oh Neville." Came an exasperated tone.

They saw a huge family of red heads going past. "Oh, mum can't I go?" The ginger sort of dumpy woman responded, with a brisk snap. "You're not old enough Ginny, now be quiet."

Draco and Pansy were snickered at this.

"What's so funny?"

"That family is the Weasley's." Draco said in an almost distaste voice.

Harry looked confused at the pair.

"Draco remember Harry won't know about the culture, of the world he has just been introduced to our world."

"Oh yeah sorry Harry." Draco almost looked in embarrassed.

"Don't worry Draco."

Draco nodded. "They have no proper wizarding pride. They love Muggles they love everything about them. No pride in their magic. They never teach their children about our culture or our ways. Filthy blood traitors"

Pansy was nodding in agreement.

Harry looked confused. "What is wrong with Muggles?"

Pansy looked shocked, she went over to Harry and crouched down. She needed to get closer to get her point across. "What is wrong with them?" she whispered. "Harry I thought you would know better than us. They are awful, vile disgusting, and violent savages. They have brought us nothing but trouble."

"I shall ask Theodore to lend you his books on this topic, I have already asked him to bring them for you." Draco added in.

"Thanks, Draco."

"No problem Harry, but seriously Muggles and Muggle born's well that the proper term. But any wizard or witch with proper pride will call them a Mudblood. If there are not too many duffers around. Make sure you're not outnumbered by duffers. Make sure you have friends around. if you going to call someone it. Muggles forced us into hiding. Maybe one day we will take our rightful place to rule over them. We just need the right person or people. But Harry how where the Muggles to you." Draco asked not wanting to pry but also wanting to make his point.

"Awful I never met a good one. They hit me, made me do all their housework. Called me a Freak, tried to squash the magic out of me. Starved me. Locked me under the stairs, until recently they just gave me a bedroom. My cousin made sure I had no friends. He would always beat up anyone who would try, with his gang. They blamed me for anything that went wrong. I know because of it I am going to be the worse in the class. But at least Hagrid told me about Voldemort."

Pansy who looked disgusted with what Harry was telling her, turned to a look of shock. Draco looked disgusted then it turned to look that Harry had impressed him.

"Y-you said You know who's name." Pansy looked on in both admiration and fear.

"I'm not trying to be brave, I just never knew you shouldn't." Harry played with his hands nervously.

"It does not matter saying it Harry it just a shock. Back to about you feeling you will be behind, I assure you, you will catch you up. We won't let you fail. You have friends now. But if I get the chance 'accidental' magic might occur if I see your cousin."

Harry could not help but smirk at this. But why was this? Maybe because he knew he now had friends, allies and protection to help him in his new adventures.

"But see what I mean Muggles are digesting and evil. Harry nodded. Muggle-borns cannot be trusted either. They betrayed us in the past. Filthy Mud-bloods. They called you a freak. Blamed you for accidentals magic. Tried to squash the magic out of you. Denying you who you are. You see now Harry?"

"It is disgusting. They also have kept a letter he was supposed to get they still haven't given it to him. He will get it this summer I shall see to it." Draco said with a passion and anger in him.

"Muggles raising Wizards it stupid. Mummy and Daddy would have gladly taken Harry in. Mummy always wanted a son. But Dumbledore is such a Mudblood lover and muggle lover. The old fool. He may have achieved some plausible feats. But he still such an old fool. But Harry do you understand now?" Pansy looked across to him.

"Yes but I still want to make a proper decision by reading the books. But I will go along with you for now."

"Harry that is wise. If you follow blindly, it leads you to be easily manipulated. Harry, we would be your friend either way." she smiled patting his hand. "You will come around fully eventually. But Harry no matter what, we will all be friends, we are not savage Muggles who turn on you for having a different point of view. The others will feel the same way about this. I know Daphne just going to love you."

Harry looked scared "Play nice Pansy." Draco said teasingly.

The trio laughed.

"Hey, guys." A boy with dark smooth skin walked in to thier compartment.

"Hey, Blaise." Draco was the first person to greet the boy. "Blaise meet Harry."

"H-harry p-potter?" Draco nodded.

He shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Harry call me Blaise."

"Nice to meet you, Blaise."

This was followed by a boy and a girl. The boy was named Theodore Nott, a tall lanky boy with brown hair. He was pleased to meet Harry, Draco mentioned the books to Theo who said he will dig them out of his trunk for Harry later that evening. Draco had asked him to bring them he thanked Theodore who in turn mentioned he preferred his friends to call him Theo.

The girl was called Daphne, she had a petite frame with very long perfectly straight blonde hair. She had sat down next to Harry in their compartment and she questioned him about living Muggles. The three who had just arrived. Where also disgusted by how Muggles had treated him. She had given Harry a tight hug. Harry didn't mind, but it shocked him, he did not miss the way Draco was smirking at her.

Just then two friends of Draco came by but said they will be sitting next door. They would not have fitted. Even tho there were two seats left they would not have fitted. But they said they looked forward to getting to know Harry. A little after this. Two more girls arrived. Harry believed he heard they were Millicent and Tracy. Both girls were also very pleased to meet Harry. He willing told his story for the third time. They were just as disgusted but not surprised as the others.

The 'red-headed family' had come back into sight from his position on the train. Harry who had been talking to Tracy, zoned out.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked with concern.

"I think I just heard that Weasley woman say my name."

"What?" Draco shushed the group, they listened carefully, and they were able to hear the whole conversation perfectly.

"Now Ron find Harry and let him know he has a friend."

"Yes, Mum."

"Because like his parents he will be a Gryffindor."

"Yes, Mum."

The group snickered. "Fat chance said Malfoy."

"There is no way you will be a Gryffindor Harry." Daphne muttered darkly.

"Who wants to be a lowly Gryffindor?" Tracy smirked.

"Reckless fools." Harry said.

"Is little Ronnie doing as Mummy says."

"Shut up!" He wined.

Two more boys with ginger hair, Harry believed to be twins laughed, so did the aspiring Slytherin students in their compartment.

"Ron you got something on your nose." She tried to get it off by licking her thumb

"Ahh has ickle Ronnie got something on his nose." One of the twins said.

"Shut up!"

"Mum we got to go." One of them said.

"Yeah Lee Jordan got a giant tarantula."

The first years looked alarmed.

"What is he thinking!" Harry whispered.

The others nodded in agreement.

"This year you behave your self's if I get one more owl, telling me you blown up a toilet."

"B-blown up a toilet we have never blown up a toilet. Great idea though thanks, Mum."

"George!" The plump ginger hair woman snapped.

"Only joking mum." The same boy said.

A whistle sounded from the train and a cloud of smoke from the engine engulfed the outside of the train.

With that little girl began to cry. Harry and the others in the compartment, were sniggering barely concealing there laughter. He had to admit it was funny and a little pathetic the spectacle the little girl was putting on.

"Don't cry Ginny, we will send you loads of owls. We will send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking mum."One of the twins shouted as they got on the train.

"Ron remember what I told you about Harry."

"Yes, mum."

"Good now get on. Or it will leave without you."

"What a shame," Daphne said.

They saw the boy get on. Then nearly a minute later the train jolted forward. The little girl half laugh half crying running to keep up with the train tell it gathered to much speed.

Harry's heart soared. He did not have much of an idea of what he was going to. But it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.

Before they knew it the train was out of London. Now they were whizzing through fields full of cows and sheep.

"Um excuse me do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Why of course Weasley." Ron smiled. "That is if there was room, or if you were not a filthy Blood traitor you moron." His face soon dropped.

"What did you just call me!" His face matching his hair colour.

"A moron, dumbass," Pansy said, everyone else snickered.

"I'm smarter than all of you."

"Sure you are Weasley." Tracy drawled. "That is at knowing about the filthy scum your family adores. You all are awful little Blood traitor."

"Shut your mouth!"

"Wow can't come up with better comebacks. Are you sure you're old enough for Hogwarts? That crying little sister of yours seemed more mature than you." Daphne said icily.

"I would sit next door, but the two gorillas said I could not come in either."

Seven wands were quickly pointing at Ron.

"Oh like you can do anything yet." Ron said sarcastically.

"Try us." Theo said.

"Oi, you!" Ron directed at Harry. Harry only looked up.

"Can I help you." Harry's face had gone void of emotion.

"Why is your wand not pointing at me. Like the rest of the Death Eater Youth."

Harry looked confused, was that an insult or a compliment?. 'Later.' Daphne whispered.

"Oh trying to talk him into it are you?" Ron sneered.

"No!" Daphne snapped. "Harry like the rest of us has his own mind. Unlike you who mummy ordered him to make friends with Harry Potter. Who bound to be a Gryffindor. Well, I know for a fact Harry Potter won't be a hot headed Gryffindor. He will be a Slytherin like us. He believes in blood, and anything a proper wizard should."

"Yeah, right he was raised by Muggles. You would not know him."

"Wouldn't we now." Harry said.

"No! Potter would never be with the people, who parents served the man who killed his family."

"That not true Harry." Daphne whispered.

"What your saying is none of your business Weasley." Daphne said sharply.

"You lot don't know what you're talking about. Potter will be a Nobel Gryffindor."

Harry had noticed Draco slip behind Ron. Harry stood up. "I would take everything you said back." Harry had an almost bored look on his face.

"Why!" Weasley jeered.

"Because." Harry was smirking.

"Because you're a future dark wizard." Ron spat.

"Because I am Harry Potter."

Ron was stunned. "Yeah Right!" He said not believing him.

Harry sighed and revealed his scar. Ron was in shock, his mouth dropped pretty quick. The group all burst into laughter at the dumb look on his face.

"B-but P-Potter. You with future dark wizards."

"No Weasley, we are friend's." He gestured around to the future Slytherin's. "You are an ass hole, you go now." He pointed out the compartment. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Potter!"

"Weasley!" Harry was mocking his tone.

He lunged at Harry.

"Petrificus Totalus." A female voice he recognised yelled. Ron stiffened up.

She bent down in his face. "If I ever catch you pissing off my little brother, or hi friends again. Let alone try to attack them you will pay. Nobody messes with Slytherin's. Now, who ever your head of the house is will be informed you have detention for a week. That included weekends. You won't have the honour of being in Slytherin so you won't get out of this. You're not smart enough to be a Ravenclaw. You better hope you're a Hufflepuff otherwise McGonagall will kill you. Now she flicked her wand, and he was floating beside her, let's see what your brother has to say to you." She winked at them as she left.

"Oi Weasley! Didn't mummy not clean you enough on the platform. You still got dirt on your nose." Harry said. To a round of laughter.

"You know there a spell for water. Your flea bitten fool of a father does not need to pay the muggle government a water bill." Malfoy said this time. The laughed got louder. Then Weasley had been floated away.

"That was brilliant Harry. You're definitely going to fit in with us." Tracy said.

Once they had calmed down Draco spoke up.

"Harry about the Death Eaters. Come with me, you too Theo." He looked up and nodded.

"Draco you sure this is wise now?" Pansy asked."

He nodded. "It will be worse later. Plus, your probably scaring Harry.

"Harry, you trust me right?" Harry nodded.

"Don't be scared."

Harry nodded again.

He beckoned for them to follow. Theo and Harry did.

They went to the compartment next door. The trio sat down.

"Game away boys. Harry needs some explanations." Crabeb and Goyle cleared away there exploding snap.

"Harry." Draco said in a most serious tone.

"Yes?" Harry replied trying to keep calm.

"Yes, our fathers were Death Eater, You Know Who's followers."

Harry looked slightly hurt.

"No Calm down. The night your parents died he was alone. But all our parents are in the one mind. They can't thank you enough to be free of him. Yes, they hate Muggles and Mudblood's, but he had much more brutal goals in mind. I can't say what, because we don't know our self's. If we find out we will tell you. But the way he was going about things scared them. They thought he was wonderful so they joined him stupidly when they were young. But they realised what was going on, and stupidly fell for the propaganda to join him. but with him, you don't just hand in your resignations it a lifetime of service or death. But they said to prove you can trust them they would make the unbreakable vow. I'll explain that after. They said if he ever returns they would help you with whatever way you decided to go to help you." Harry looked shocked.

"Harry you met my father. He likes you he not about to kill you, or help with it. Do you trust me and the rest of us?"

"I do. Friends trust each other after all. Can I take them up on their offer though? "

"Of course Harry and friends do trust each other. Now allow me to explain the unbreakable vow. It basically is two wizards or witches. Or a wizard and a witch, make an agreement, if the person agreeing to what they say will do, and goes back on that they die."

"that dangerous."

"No." Theo said. "It more dangerous returning to him. If your on the other side. They can tell he might return one day. If Draco's father likes you, all our fathers will. We did not know you would be here; we were just told to explain this to Draco friend with him. But when he does they want to be free of him and they will help any way possible." Harry nodded.

"Well let us three get back next door then." Draco said. The trio of boys got up and went back next door.

They bid farewell to Crabbe and Goyle and headed back to their other compartment leaving the boys to carry on their game.

"Oh, Harry!" Daphne cried in joy, leaping up pulling him into a tight hug. "I thought you'd had run out on us.

"Nah I would never do that. Besides id be stuck with that Weasley brat."

Everyone laughed as Daphne pulled Harry back into his seat.

"I told you she would love him." Pansy whispered to Draco.

"S-shut up Slime for brains." Retorted Daphne.

"Your comebacks are nearly as good as the Weasel's are." Everyone laughed at this even Daphne. Harry was thinking to himself about his friends. "Yeah they are not the kindest to everyone, but they treated their own with strong friendship and unity. Weasley deserved whatever he got after he insulted them so badly."

Harry thoughts were interrupted by, a round-faced pudgy boy coming in.

"Excuse me but have you see a toad at all."

"A toad, what idiot brings a toad to school." Draco said.

"My Uncle. For being proud I got into Hogwarts." Replied the boy nervously.

"What is with all the Mudblood's, and blood traitors coming to us." Blaise said harshly.

"I'm not a Muggle-born I'm a Pureblood."

"Oh yeah, what your name?" Pansy asked coldly not believing him.

"Neville Longbottom."

"You're still from a family of Blood traitors, now get out!"

The boy ran out scared.

Around half past 12, there was a great banging and clattering, from outside their compartment. A plump old witch slid the door back and said. "Anything of the trolley dears?"

"Time to give you a lesson Harry. Oh, put your money away, this is my treat to you." Draco waved his hand to Harry.

Harry was amazed at Draco's generosity still not use to kindness."

"Right then Harry let's teach you about wizarding sweets." Draco lay them all out before him, explaining what each sweet contained.

Harry was having a really good time, and Daphne had given him a stack of Chocolate Frog cards she already had. They were having a really good time, then the door slid open again.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville lost one." She had a rather bossy annoying voice. With bushy hair and rather large front teeth. Harry thought he recognised her voice from somewhere but could not pin point where.

"We already told the great lump we have not seen it." Theo said.

"There no need to be so rude." The girl said.

"No need to be so bossy," Harry said, the group laughed at this.

She looked over noticing Harry and his scar. "Oh, your Harry Potter. I read all about you of course. To name a book or two you are in is Great Wizarding Events of the 21st century and the rise and fall of the dark arts. I learned all our set books off by heart. I just hope it will be enough.

"I.. I am?" Harry stammered. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. He was also starting to like this girl less and less.

"Goodness didn't you know." She laughed mockingly. "I would have learned everything I could have if it was me. Nobody in my family is magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter. But I was ever so pleased, it the very best school for Witchcraft and Wizardry I heard. I'm Hermione Granger." Everyone looked at her with disgust and anger. Well, Harry didn't. He was looking uncomfortable. She was totally oblivious to this.

"By the way, who are the rest of you. Also, I have been asking around, what house people will be in and I hope I'm in Gryffindor." The looks of disgust were getting worse. "I heard Dumbledore himself was one. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. As long as I'm not in the house of evil Slytherin. It where you know who was, did you know."

"We will all be in Slytherin you filthy little Mudblood" Draco spat at her with malice.

"You don't know till you get there." She said with a tone of superiority.

"There is a way to tell when you have a family history.A noble family history like us, and not Muggle scum like your self." Blaise said angrily.

"But Harry Potter parents where Gryffindor's, so that would make him one." She was acting superior like she was above all of them.

"That does not mean a thing. Harry is like us with a Noble past, with the makings of a true Slytherin and any decent wizard." Tracy said they were all angry with her.

"But there is no way to tell, and what's a Mudblood?"

"Well, you filthy little Mudblood." Daphne said standing up you could see how anger she had boiling up "A Mudblood, is someone like you. The by-product of filthy disgusting Muggles. You are unworthy of studying magic. You are nothing. All of you fucking Mudbloods think you're so special. Look at you acting so superior, thinking you know best. Your nothing. You know nothing of our world. Just because you're the first in your family does not make you special. It makes you nothing. You Mudblood need to learn your place, and that's at the bottom. There's more to magic than books. Also can't you see you were making Harry uncomfortable! Who in their right minds brings up the death of someone's parents so casually in a conversation! Let alone someone you just met! Do you have any tact? Now get out before I make you Mudblood!" Daphne drew her wand.

"let's see what Harry has to say." In the same superior voice. "Harry, did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes now leave you Mudblood, before I set Daphne on you." Daphne blushed and smirked at this.

"Mudblood you have three seconds till I attack." Daphne said darkly.

"You can't fight you will be in trouble before we even get there." She was still talking superior to them.

"3" She stood her ground

"2" "B-but you can't." She was still talking superior but getting nervous.

"1" She was now frozen by fear. in front of the group

"0." Daphne was about to hex her but Neville pulled her out, and down the corridor.

Daphne shut the door and went to sit down next to Harry again.

Everyone was in shock. For two reasons one of them being how Harry had said Mudblood. The

second to Daphne had gone berserk she normally did not lose control like that, unless something really pissed her off.

"Well, Harry I must say I am impressed." Pansy said.

"But Harry see what we mean now? You know about Muggles and Mudblood's." Draco said.

"Nearly I'm all most there." Harry smiled, this was met with a round of applause and cheering.

All except for Daphne. "I'm going to get the Mudblood you mark my words."

"Will get you there Harry." Tracy said. Harry smiled at her, but he was the only one who had heard Daphne.

"Hey, you alright?" Harry whispered.

She shook her head. "Do you want to talk?" Harry asked awkwardly

She did not respond straight away but then spoke up. "Yeah but not here, take a walk with me?"

"Um-er sure Daphne." They got up and walked out.

"Back soon." Harry whispered.

"Where are you love birds off too then?" Pansy teased. The look that Daphne gave her to shut her up,

and made the whole group shudder in fear.

She led Harry through the train, with luck they found an empty compartment. She led him in and locked the door.

"So what's up." He asked awkwardly. Harry had no idea what to do in this situation.

"It's that Filthy Mudblood. She so insufferable I want her to pay, I just want to cause her the most unimaginable pain possible. For two reasons one the way she was talking, she was acting like she the best around. Two you don't just bring up the death of someone parents who you just met seconds ago. Come on what dumbass does that."

"A Mudblood." Harry smiled at her. This made her laugh lightly. "Oh, and I want her to pay too. That bossy awful filthy Mudblood. I was liking her less and less every moment. Now I fucking hate her!" Harry said.

"Oh don't worry Harry, she will pay. Yes, she will pay." She smiled darkly at this. Harry was in awe of how this kind girl could become so brutal, but he liked it.

"What is it about that girl that has got me so riled up?" Harry questioned.

"A few reasons probably Harry. She was so full of herself. She was so obnoxious, acting like she was better than us. She ignorant, acting like all Slytherin's are evil. Also thinking Dumbledore is so perfect he far from it. She was so bossy. She was tactless. See how they are Harry.

"Yeah they're awful, I'm coming round to what you guys think after seeing her. But it stupid to blindly follow."

"That it is Harry. That it is. You will see it clearly eventually. But until then we won't abandon you. Friends can disagree." She smiled at him.

"Friends can disagree?"

"Of course Harry. Don't worry as long as we are all around you will have friends." Then she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Daphne."

"No problem Harry. Shall we head back to the others then?"

"Sure. But don't you want to talk about getting her back."

"Let's do that, tonight."

"Okay look forward to it." She laughed at this.

With that they got up and left.

People stared at Harry as they went past. Finally snapping Daphne yelled. "It's rude to stare!"

"Thanks, Daphne."

"No problem Harry. People can be such fools sometimes."

They arrived back in their compartment. "You two were gone ages. Having a get to know you

session, with Harry where you Daphne." Tracy teased

"Not now! Other things to discuss."

"Such as?" Draco asked.

"We want to get that little Mudblood back." Daphne said

"We?" Draco asked

"Harry pissed at her. Will discuss tonight that way we won't

be over heard if we did it here." Harry

nodded in agreement.

"That all well and good, as long as we get the Weasel as well."

"Why of course Draco." Daphne said.

The group had evil smiles on their faces.

"Will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the school separately." A voice came through the train.

"Well let's get changed." Draco said Harry looked nervous. "Ah Muggle customs. Harry it does not matter about revealing yourself in company with, Wizards and Witches."

"No Draco we need to be fair on Harry. Will go next Door." Pansy said.

Draco nodded.

"Nah don't worry I will go next door." Harry got his robes out and went next door.

"Alright Harry." Crabb said.

"Yeah you?

"Yeah." Crabb responded.

"Come in here to change?"

Harry nodded.

"Understandable."

with that they got changed. Harry spent the last few minutes talking too, Crab and Goyle.

When they stopped the trio met up with the other seven and they got out, onto the freezing platform.

"First years over hear."

The group wound up at the back of the group. Hagrid gave a distasteful loo towards the group, when he saw Harry.

"Surprised he not drunk yet."

Harry smirked at this.

"Alright follow me to the boats." He was talking gruffly.

Longbottom was still snivelling about losing his toad.

"No more than four to a boat" They had been walking along a dark path, that was so dark there must be thick tress on both sides. Harry was in a boat with Draco, Pansy and Blaise.

They had reached an underground harbour of sorts and Hagrid had been checking the boats. "You there this your toad"

"Trevor!" Longbottom exclaimed in joy. Harry hared Pansy giggling. He had to fight back the urge to laugh.

Hagrid gave Harry's group another distasteful look.

Hagrid had raised a huge fist knocking on the large front door.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading please review.**


	3. Sorting and first night

**A/N: Thnaks to Hufflepuff pride for betaing for me.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners.**

 **'Thoughts'**

The gigantic doors swung open.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid spoke to a witch who opened the doors. She was a tall witch with black hair in a tight bun. With emerald green robes. She had a very stern face, and Harry thought this is a woman you don't want to cross.

"No, you don't say!" whispered Tracey sarcastically. Harry had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Hagrid nodded and walked off, leaving the Professor telling the first years to follow her. The entrance hall with it flag stoned floor and burning torches on the wall it was so huge you could have fit the whole of the Dursley's house in it very comfortably.

It was like the inside of Gringotts. "Welcome to Hogwarts, in a few minutes, you will come with me to the Great Hall, where the sorting ceremony will begin. This is where you will be sorted into your house. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Whilst you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points, any rule breaking and you will lose house points. I will return for you when we are ready for you. I suggest you try to smarten yourself up to the best you can." Her eyes lingered on Weasley's dirty nose, and Longbottom whose cloak was fastened under his ear. "I hope you will be a credit, to whatever house you are sorted into. Please wait quietly." She then left the hall.

"Tracey, how do they sort us into a house?" Harry whispered to his friend next to him.

"We try on a hat it calls out what house it thinks we are best suited too."

"Well, that's not too hard." Harry smiled.

They heard the Granger girl, talking about what spells she would need to use. Or how she would impress everyone.

"Good girth she annoying," Harry whispered to Tracy, she was nodding in agreement.

"I know I recognise her voice from somewhere." He added.

"Hurts a lot. I heard we have to wrestle a troll." Weasley was saying to a dark skinned boy.

"Weasley you are an idiot." Theo said.

"Why is that?" Ron turned around to question the boy in front of him.

"They would not make first years wrestle a troll. None of us would survive. Also most magic a first year can do can't penetrate their skin."

"Maybe the dark magic your parents taught you can." Theo just walked away smirking. "Oh is someone who is going to be a slippery snake." Weasley said.

Theo ignored him re-joining the others.

"Well, Weasley your so much 'smarter' then us you should know." This made Harry and the other 8 laugh. Weasley's face was going red. He was about to go over to the group but then a group of terrified looking boys and girls screamed. Around 20 ghosts floated in. "Mudblood's." Pansy whispered as Daphne sniggered.

"My dear Friar haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves and besides he is not even a ghost. Then they noticed the first years. "My what are you al doing here." A ghost said.

"New students, I guess about to be sorted." Said the ghost, the other ghost addressed as Friar.

"You don't say." Blaise muttered sarcastically.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff my old house." Draco scoffed at this. "Yeah right." He said.

"Move along now and from a line. The sorting ceremony is about to begin." The ghosts floated through the opposite all they came from, whilst the first years formed a line. Harry was behind Pansy and in front of Crabbe. She led them through a set of great oak doors. The rest of the school was sitting at four long tables. On a raised part of the hall sat the teachers and staff, Harry saw Hagrid standing behind them. Harry had never seen such an amazing place. Sparkling gold table wear, thousands of candles floating above the tables.

"It's not real, the ceiling, it is bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts a history."

'God, she an annoying know it all.' Harry thought. 'Where do I recognise her voice from?' Harry was thinking. he was sure he knew her from somewhere. It was also hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and it did not imply stretch endlessly on to the heavens above.

They came to a stop in front of a three-legged stool, with a shabby hat on it. The whole hall was looking at it waiting. Harry seeing what everyone else was doing it looked at it too. All thoughts of Granger were gone again.

Then a rip at the at the brim of the hat began to sing.

'Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!'

The hall burst into applause, Harry joining in. it bowed to the four house tables in turn.

"When I call your name you will come up, place the hat on your head and wait for it to call out your house. Then you will join the house table it calls out." Professor McGonnagall called out.

"Abbott Hannah." A girl with pigtails stepped up. "Hufflepuff!" Called out the hat. The girl went off to join the cheering Hufflepuff table.

"Allen Natalia." A pale girl who looked like she was going to be sick. "Mudblood." Whispered Draco. "How can you tell Draco?" "By the Last name, look at her she looks petrified, and looks like she wants to be sick." Harry nodded understanding. "Hufflepuff!" that hat called out.

"Bones Susan." "Hufflepuff."

"Boot Terry." "Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst Mandy." "Ravenclaw."

"Brown Lavender!" "Gryffindor!"

"Bulstrode Millicent." "Slytherin!" She went off beaming to join the Slytherin table.

"Annie Clark."

"Another Mudblood for Hufflepuff." Pansy murmured in distaste. "Ravenclaw!"

"Corner Michael." "Ravenclaw!"

"Crabbe Vincent." "Slytherin."

"Davies Tracey." "Slytherin!"

"Finch-Fletchley Justin." "What with all the Mudblood's this year." Draco said. "Hufflepuff!"

"Finnegan Seamus." "Gryffindor!"

"Fisher Robyn." "Ravenclaw!"

"Fletcher Samantha." "Gryffindor!"

"Goldstein Anthony." "Ravenclaw!"

"Goyle Gregory." "Slytherin!"

"Granger Hermione."

"I got it!" Harry whispered.

"What!?" Whispered Daphne.

"I knew I knew the Granger girl from somewhere."

"What!?" Daphne exclaimed quietly.

"Yeah."

"Tell me about it on the table." Harry nodded in response. Granger appeared to be arguing with the hat. They heard a muffled argument. This made Harry smirk. "Gryffindor!" that hat called out. She walked off to the Gryffindor table smugly, looking really pleased with herself.

"Thinks she really something doesn't she!" Pansy said.

Pansy said as "Greengrass Daphne." Was called out.

"Slytherin!"

Hopkins Wayne." "Hufflepuff."

"Jones Megan." "Hufflepuff!"

"Li Sue." "Ravenclaw!"

"Longbottom Neville."

"Hufflepuff." Draco whispered.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called. Draco was shocked.

"Well, the Puffs are getting a lot of the filth this year. Don't want to give them, too much."

Longbottom walked off with the hat still on. His head was so fat; it did not fall past his eyes. He had to jog back to give the hat to the next student., amongst gales of laughter from the other houses, strongest at the Slytherin table.

"MacDougal Morag." Was the next student to be sorted.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Macmillan Ernie." "Hufflepuff!"

"Malfoy Draco." See you soon Harry, he said as his name was called out. The hat had hardly touched his head when it called out "Slytherin!".

"Nott Theodore." "Slytherin!"

"Parkinson Pansy." See you in a minute, Harry. "Slytherin."

Then it was a pair if twin girls. "Patil Parvati." "Gryffindor!"

Harry expected the other one to go there as well. With what he knew about families and houses. It also occurred to him whilst he was watching, the Gryffindor table, they looked a rowdy, stupid and unpleasant bunch.

"Patil Padma." "Ravenclaw!" That surprised Harry, but he had no time to think on this because his name was called.

"Potter Harry."

"Did she say, Potter, the Harry Potter." He heard whispering from around the room. "He will be a Gryffindor for sure." He heard from the Gryffindor table as they looked at him expectantly. The last thing he saw before the hat covered his eyes, was everyone straining to get a good look at him.

'Hello.' Harry thought.

"Hello, Mister Potter. This is very difficult. Their talent oh yes so much of it. A great mind, a possible Ravenclaw. Friendly but not the right fit for Hufflepuff." Harry relaxed at this. The hat gave a slight chuckle but then continued. "The bravery oh yes, but not enough to warrant being a Gryffindor." Harry relaxed again. "Don't want to be a Gryffindor I see. Oh already made friends in Slytherin. I expected you to want to be a Gryffindor like your parents. I would have put you there but it is not the fit for you." Harry smirked.

"Yes quite funny how an old hat can work. I also see you don't want to be seen as a carbon copy of your father or you mother. You want to be seen as you. You don't want to be seen as the Boy who lived but a great student. Yes, everything is pointing to Slytherin, you even have Salazar's blood, and that is not the part of him from nearly 10 years ago, inside you that is pushing you to Slytherin, if it was I'm ignoring that. You asked who he is, you will find that out when your older Harry. So Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Now I look deeper you're Very smart but have had to hide it all these years. Remember three nothing hidden in your head, the sorting hat can't see."

Harry got nervous again. "But there a sense of purpose in you, you will be very driven. You seem to be ambitious, as well as smart. Yes, where I'm about to put you, will help you on your way to greatness, and you will be great. So my decision for you Mister Potter is Slytherin!"

Harry beamed as he took off the hat. The hall was shocked, as the Slytherin's erupted into applause. A group of older boys were chanting "We got Potter, We got Potter!" The Gryffindor's eyed him angrily and distrustfully. The Hufflepuff's were shocked. The Ravenclaw's were shocked and found it curious. Harry noticed he was getting the loudest applause yet. He sat down next to Draco and Daphne.

Harry got a proper look at the staff table now, there was Dumbledore who looked absolutely shocked, but recovered this quickly. Hagrid was looking at Harry in disappointment, but why should Harry care. He saw how that man can really be.

"That took a while, Harry," Daphne said. As "Rose Liam" was called up.

"Yeah."

"What did the hat say?" She asked him.

"That I was definitely not a Hufflepuff."

Daphne smirked at this. "Go on."

"That it expected me to want to go to Gryffindor, it would have put me there even if it was not the perfect fit for me." Draco smirked at this as well did the rest of Harry friends.

"It said some things about Salazar's blood."

"Really?" Tracy asked.

"I will take this to our dorms, Harry." Harry nodded confused. "The present Father has for you is a book on the most

ancient lines. It says you have, well the Potters do, two of the founders, Merlin and the Peverell family in your blood line." The group looked shocked. Harry just confused. "You will understand it later Harry, I will show you tonight." Harry nodded.

By this point Rose Liam had gone to Gryffindor, Shrewsbury Holly had gone to Hufflepuff, Stone Ryan and Stone William had gone to Hufflepuff. To Muggle-born twins, surprised Harry friends. the sorting kept going on with the terrified eleven-year-olds stepping up to take their turn under the hat.

"Thomas Dean." "Gryffindor!"

"Turpin Lisa." "Ravenclaw."

"Weasley Ronald" "Gryffindor!" Weasley went off and sat with twin red heads, who must be brothers of hi

"White Grace." "Gryffindor."

Then finally Professor McGonagall was calling out "Zabini Blaise." "Slytherin!" The hat yelled out.

Blaise came to sit with them, the sorting ended and Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and stool away.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. To our old students welcome back. To our new student's welcome. Now I'm sure you are all hungry so I only have this to say. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Dumbledore stepped from his podium and sat back down.

"He's mental." Harry said.

"Most definitely." Daphne said. "Least you're not totally clueless Harry potatoes?" Harry looked down as was amazed to see the amount of food that there was. Roast potatoes, boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes, chips, steak, chicken, lamb chops, pork chop. Where just some of the things on offer. Whilst they were eating a ghost with blood stains floated over.

"Mr Potter, Bloody Baron resident ghost of Slytherin. It quite an honour you will do well in Slytherin house. We have one the house cup six years in a row, I hope you first years will help with that."

"We will sir." Harry replied. "You are very well mannered Mister Potter if you need any help, and you think I might be of assistance please don't hesitate to ask." "Thank you." The ghost nodded and floated off.

"Daphne who that speaking to Professor Quirrell?" "That Snape he is our head of house. He tends to favour us." Just then pain shot through Harry's head. "Ouch!" "Harry, what is it?" "Nothing I'm fine." Snape was looking at Harry with interest.

'Maybe the boy will not be so much of a Carbon copy of his father after all. He seems well mannered and well associated. I will have to test him in my first lesson. I wonder if he thought to open a book?' Snape smiled to himself ever so quickly, that no one noticed it.

"So Harry tell me about this Granger girl." Daphne asked as they were nearly finished eating their mains. Theo, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Tracey, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent all looked around.

"Well at Muggle school. My year was so big, they split it into two classes. But I knew I recognised that Granger from somewhere. She went to my Muggle school but she was a real drag. She was a condescending; thinking she was above everyone. I'm lucky I did not have much to do with her. But she did not know me, I never got recognition at the Muggle school which I am glad of. Otherwise, she would recognise me from back then. I'm surprised she did not notice me at all tho, I'm glad of it tho. She also thought she was so big because her parents where dentists. Man, I hated her.

"Dentist?" Draco asked.

"Like a doctor for the teeth." Harry filled in.

"Oh, that seems very primitive. We have spells for stuff like that. We also have Healers for healing people, not like them nutters who cut each other up for healing, or sewing each other back together."

"Can we stop talking about her now." Harry asked. as the desserts appeared.

"I propose the ten of us form a study group." Theo said looking down the table.

"Oi shit head classes have not even started yet." Tracey said.

"Shut up troll licker!" Theo retorted.

"Muggle hugger!" Tracey argued back.

"Pixie brain." Theo insulted back. "

Enough!" Millicent shouted between them.

"What Theo means is, help Harry learn about our world, practice curses and hexes as well as studying and homework. Dung brain!"

"You're lucky I like you and I like and want to help Harry, that is why I'm not going to hex you." Tracey stuck her tongue out.

Harry blushed furiously, Millicent shot her a dirty look. Whilst the other 7 laughed.

"Yes, that what I mean." Theo said as everyone returned to normal.

"I guess you would like some help, Harry?"

"Yeah, thanks, Theo."

"It's nothing Harry, we're all going to be here for you, and we are all going to help you. We will not let you fail due to being trapped with Muggles for ten years, thanks to that mad coot up there." Everyone was nodding in agreement.

"Thanks, guys."

"Think nothing of it, Harry." Draco said. As he said this the remain, of the desserts, disappeared as well.

Dumbledore stood up interrupting everyone again. "Well, now we are all fed and watered."

"What are we horses?" Daphne muttered. Harry smirked at her.

"Now I have a few start of term notices. The first one is the right-hand corridor on the right-hand side. Is out of bounds to everyone, who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry laughed he was one of the few who did. A few of the Slytherin first years, looked at the old man like he was mad. "The next is, the dark forest on the edge of the grounds is out of bounds to all students. Also, some of our old students could do with remembering that as well." He saw his eyes flash over the Weasley twins. "Finally Quidditch try-outs will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone who wishes to try out for the house teams should contact Madam Hooch." "Now that is all, lastly we will sing the school song. Everyone pick their favourite tune, and we will be off." A golden ribbon shot out of the old man's wand and twisted itself into words. As the hall burst into song.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something, please.

Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees.

Our heads could with filling, with some interesting stuff.

For now, they're bare and full or air,

dead flies and bits of fluff.

So teach us things worth knowing,

bring back what we've forgot.

Just do your best we'll do the rest,

and learn until our brains all rot."

In the end, it was just the Weasley twins singing along to a very slow funeral march. Crabbe seemed to enjoy singing the song. As the Weasley twins finished, the old man conducted their last few lines with his wand. Very obnoxiously in Harry opinion.

"Ah, music a magic greater than what we teach here. Now bed time off you trot."

"I swear he thinks we are horses." Daphne muttered again.

"First years over here!"

Daisy was calling them over whilst a boy a slightly shorter boy with brown hair was with her. "We are going to show you to the common room. Professor Snape will want to talk to you tonight, and will introduce you to the other prefects." After this, the ten first years followed Daisy and a boy who introduced himself as Marcus another fifth year prefect.

"Oi Potter!" It was Weasley. Harry just ignored him. "Potter do, not ignore me!"

"Guys, I will catch up to you." Daisy strode off leaving the whole of Slytherin watching.

"You will want to see this." Marcus said.

"Weasley! Your week detention starts tomorrow with Snape, at 7pm be at his office. He will meet you up here at 6:50 for the first night. Also for you being a prat, and being rude to fellow students it has been increased to two weeks." She strode back to the group of first year Slytherin's and Marcus.

first year Gryffindor's gave them filthy looks, some just doing what others did. A tall ginger headed boy, with a red and gold badge with a large P on it, looked livid.

'Must be another of the Weasley spawn.' Harry thought.

"Brilliant Daisy!" Draco called. Harry and the other Slytherin's laughed.

"Anything to humiliate a Weasley, or for my brothers and his friends. Oh, and the mother of the Weasley spawn, likes sending Howlers. I expect he will be getting one." Everyone but Harry grinned.

"What's a Howler?"

"The Worst thing a student can have sent to them." Daphne said.

"It is totally embarrassing." Daisy said.

"Funny to see the student who gets it tho."

"Just wait for it Harry it will be a good laugh." Draco said, and Harry nodded.

"This I the entrance to our common room." Daisy said as they came to a stop in front of a stone wall.

"You can recognise it by the little greenish brick, that blends well up there." Marcus pointed.

"The password changes every so often every 2 weeks." Daisy stepped in before saying the password.

"Boa."She said as the stone slid away at both sides. Daisy and Marcus led them through a small stone corridor, and came to a grand entrance, with white marble stone pillars. Glass windows revealed they were under the lake. But this could be a charm. The sofas and armchairs were of fine black or green leather. Most of the colures where, green, black and silver. All in all, it was very nice. There were also many roaring fires.

"Dormitories and bathrooms are down these steps." Daisy said gesturing to a door. "Follow the passage. Then boys on the right turning, and girls on the left. You will find your belongings already there. Please meet back here in 30 minutes for orientation. Please still be wearing your robes and bring your spare robes." They nodded and walked through the door. As the boys turned right they opened a door. Then walked to the end of the other corridor. They found a door, that said first-year males.

They walked into a room with six splendid four poster beds. The room was decorated in silver and green. There were two Slytherin ties and a set of Slytherin hat, scarf and gloves. Presumably for winter months, on each boy's pillow. Harry claimed the bed by the window. That looked out under the lake. The other window looked out from a cliff, there was also a balcony. That stretch on quite far. It might go on to the other boy's dorms. As he heard laughing coming from outside. The room was very large a circular, with separate storage and work areas. Harry looked through his trunk and pulled out his other two sets of school robes. He decides to start unpacking, putting things into his wardrobe or on his desk and on a small bookshelf. When he was done he put his pyjamas on his bed and slid his trunk under his bed. This took about 25 minutes. Around this time everyone else finished and headed back to the common room.

As they arrived 6 older students were waiting.

"Good you're here." Said a tall boy. They were standing around a fire, as ten first years squeezed onto two sofas. "We are your prefects but I am head bkg and my name is, Carlos and Serena here is head girl, and if you need anything at all come to one of us or other prefects. But it would be better if you go to. Simon and Evie. This is due to we have NEWTs and Daisy and Marcus have OWLs. But we don't mind if you come see us. Each one of you will have a sixth year, assigned as a personal mentor. There are ten unofficial rules we as Slytherin's are expected to follow."

"1) Blood does not matter, as long as you're from a wizarding family." Carlos said.

"2) Ability is more important than blood." Serena said.

"3) Never take the blame for anything." Marcus said,

"4) Never let a fellow Slytherin get in trouble." Daisy said.

"5) Slytherin sticks together, we never turn on each other" Simon said.

"6) "Take any opportunity to get a student from another house in trouble. Because they will try it with us." Carlos said.

"7) If you have a problem with a fellow Slytherin, settle it in here. Don't have a confrontation outside of these walls." Serena said.

"8) No matter what it is, outside of these walls, support a fellow House member." Serena said.

"9) Slytherin does not mean future Death Eater." Marcus said.

"10) We are not doomed to become Dark wizards, even if we have an appreciation for using more obscure magic. Don't be afraid to use less approved spells.

"Well that about it, your sixth-year mentor will introduce them self's tomorrow. But I see Professor Snape, will want to speak to you now. We will be going to bed." After this, the prefects walked out as Snape stepped up in front of them.

"Welcome to the noblest of the Hogwarts four Slytherin. The prefects would have told you of the ten Unofficial rules of our house, I would advise you follow them. You will suffer much persecution from the other house. They are jealous so they fear us. This is due to us being better than them. So learn to protect yourself. I advise you speak to your perfects or your mentor if you need any help, but my door is always open to all of you. Slytherin sticks together never go off on your own. That opens you up to an attack. If you have an issue you with a house member, settle it in the common room. Slytherin issues should never leave theses walls. Now that we got that out of the way form a line shall charm your robes to be the Slytherin crest and the green undertones. They formed a line as Snape taped their robes with his wand, Harry was done last.

"Mister Potter, could I please speak to you."

"Of course sir."

"The rest of you had better get to bed. I assure you he quite safe with me."

"Yes, sir." A few of them said and left for the dormitories.

Snape sat in an armchair next to the fire. He gestured for Harry to sit on the leave bean bag on the floor.

"Please sit."

"Yes, sir."

"I must say I was quite surprised that you were sorted into my house. Personally, I expected you to be a carbon copy of your father. Also, I expected you to be a Gryffindor"

"Sir with all due respect. That is the last thing I want, to be viewed as. I am not my father nor will I want to be. Also, the hat said Gryffindor would not fit me, the only other house that could have been a fit, was Ravenclaw is what the hat said."

"Yes, you don't seem to be much like your father. You seem to be very different, I was in school with your father and we did not get along. I want to like you, Potter, I hope you do not disappoint me. I would advise you to be prepared for potions with me. I like to see Gryffindor shown up, you have me on Friday with the Gryffindor's. On to a matter regarding your protection. People will not like it you're in Slytherin, oh fellow Slytherin's will be fine with it. They seemed to have welcomed you with open arms. But you may expect attacks from other houses. They will not like it that the saviour of the wizarding world, is in a house associated with such evil. I would advise you with the other first years to know some good hexes and curses, to keep yourself safe. Never go off on your own, you could get seriously hurt. This is to be expected from Gryffindor especially. They can be hot headed and easily angered."

"Yes, sir I do agree very much so. I also don't want to have my reputation for something I can't remember fame is not everything

"Very impressive Potter, I thought you would love your fame. Though it can have its use it is not everything as you say. I heard of your run in's with Mr Weasley, don't worry he will be suitably punished." Harry smirked at this. He thought he saw a smirk flash across, Snape's lips as well. But it was too quick to tell as he was then continuing.

"Well, Potter learn to defend yourself with your fellow Slytherin first years. You need help with anything, even if that is a hex or curse, no matter how obscure come and see me. Take their advice with wizarding culture as well."

"Of course sir."

"Well, Potter this was a good talk, now off to bed with you."

"Yes, sir thank you. Good night." Harry got up and went down to the dormitories, as Snape left the common room.

"What did Snape want?" Draco asked. the boys weren't ready for bed, they seemed to be waiting for him.

"Pleased to see I don't see to be like my father. Not to ever go off on my own, and learn to protect myself with hexes and curses even some more obscure ones. Also, learn more about proper wizarding culture."

"So basically do what we were going to do?"

"Basically he said expect attacks especially from hot headed Gryffindor's. we have potions with them on a Friday with Snape."

"Well, they thought the great Boy-Who-Lived would be with them."

"Basically." Harry said.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Draco said. After this, the others also started getting ready for bed. The bathroom was luxurious. With marble toilets. With green and black tiles. Showers that could be turned into baths. With soaps that never seemed to run out. There was a huge window, that connected to a balcony.

After Harry had settled into bed, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading please review! It should start to pick up now.**

 **E/A/N: below is the students in Harry's year. Including their blood status. I have added a lot of OCs that may have uses in future books and chapters. It states if they are an OC. Canon characters who were either half or pure, I have made Half-blood's. Canon characters who statuses were never known what so ever I have made Muggle-borns. The amount of Muggle-borns will have a lot of significance in the future.**

 **Hannah Abbott (Half-blood)**

 **Natalia Allen (Muggle-born) OC**

 **Susan Bones (Half-blood)**

 **Terry Boot (Half-blood)**

 **Mandy Brocklehurst (Half-blood)**

 **Lavender Brown (Pure-blood)**

 **Millicent Bulstrode (Pure-blood)**

 **Annie Clark (Muggle-born) OC**

 **Michael Corner (Half-blood)**

 **Vincent Crabb (Pure-blood)**

 **Tracy Davies (Half-blood)**

 **Justin Finch-Fletchley (Muggle-born)**

 **Shamus Finnegan (Half-blood)**

 **Robyn Fisher (Muggle-born) OC**

 **Samantha Fletcher (Muggle-born) OC**

 **Anthony Goldstein (Half-blood)**

 **Gregory Goyal (Pure-Blood)**

 **Hermione Granger (Muggle-born)**

 **Daphne Greengrass (Pure-blood)**

 **Wayne Hopkins (Half-blood)**

 **Megan Jones (Muggle-born) OC**

 **Sue Li (Half-blood)**

 **Neville Longbottom (Pure-blood)**

 **Morag MacDougal (Pure-blood)**

 **Ernie Macmillan (Pure-blood)**

 **Draco Malfoy (Pure-blood)**

 **Theodore Nott (Pure-blood)**

 **Pansy Parkinson (Pure-blood)**

 **Parvati Patil (Half-blood)**

 **Padma Patil (Half-blood)**

 **Harry Potter (Half-blood)**

 **Liam Rose (Muggle-born) OC**

 **Holly Shrewsbury (Muggle-born) OC**

 **Ryan Stone (Muggle-born) OC**

 **William Stone (Muggle-born) OC**

 **Dean Thomas (Half-blood)**

 **Lisa Turpin (Muggle-born)**

 **Ronald Weasley (Pure-blood)**

 **Grace White (Muggle-born) OC**

 **Blaise Zabini (Pure-blood)**


	4. First day and beyond

**A/N: Thanks to Hufflepuff pride for betaing for me.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners.**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **itaslics =parselrongue**_

"Harry wake up!" Blaise whispered.

"Blaise, what is it? What time is it?"

"Six am. But now you're up. Everybody up! Breakfast is in two hours. We can get some studying in."

"Blaise I am going to hex you." Theo snarled. A few seconds later a red light whooshed past him narrowly missing.

Smashing into the glass window, that looked out to under the lake. Harry let out a gasp of horror as he thought it was going to smash. Then he realised it must be magically reinforced. Luckily no one saw his horrified look.

The boys moodily got out of bed. "Blaise just for that, we will use you for target practice for hexes!" Draco said.

"I would love to see you try Draco."

The boys gathered their bath things and headed for baths or showers. Since they had plenty of time, they stayed in there a while, arriving back in their rooms at 6:40. They were all

dressed by 7:00 and were reading at their desks whilst some played Exploding Snap. Harry was reading his Potions book. He wanted to impress Snape, after what he said to him. Around 7:20 Harry sat his book down and left. Theo caught up to him halfway down the corridor.

"Harry your a prat we are not supposed to leave the common room on our own."

"I haven't yet, not even in the common room yet."

"Yes, but you were about to know?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it just we don't want any of us to get hurt."

"Ahh does Theo not want Harry to get hurt." Pansy teased.

"Shut up Mudblood hugger."

"Shut up Weasley licker." Daphne teased.

"Um er." The girls laughed.

"Harry help me out here." Theo pleaded.

"um." The girls laughed.

"Now why would I help a Weasley hugger." The girls burst into laughter as Harry was smirking. Theo looked stunned. The girls linked arms with Harry and they strode out to breakfast sporting huge grins. Theo stood there looking stunned.

"Hey what's up Theo?" Draco asked.

"I just got done in by Daphne, Pansy and Harry."

"What!?" Draco was smirking.

"Not you too."

"Well, it must have been thanks to Harry. He must have been the one to do you in." Theo nodded sadly. Draco burst into laughter.

"Come on let's go to breakfast Theo."

"Sure." He muttered. They headed up to the great hall. Where the other three were already sitting. Harry in-between the two girls. Draco and Theo sat down opposite. He seemed to have got over what had happened. Because he greeted the three happily. Along with Draco. The five sat together eating and chatting happily as the other first years joined them.

As time went on the hall filled up quickly. There was a lot of noise coming from the Gryffindor table. The first year Slytherin's eyed them with distaste.

"Gosh what animals." Pansy sneered.

"Totally upsetting my digestion!" Daphne said.

"Weasley must be scared someone's going to take it away from him." Harry said, to gales of laughter.

"Evidently no one told him, we will get fed here and it is free." Draco added onto Harry previous remark.

"Weasley belongs in a zoo. The way he eats reminds me of a pig." Harry added.

"Zoo?" Malfoy asked.

"Something Muggles lock animals up in. then they go see them for the entertainment. Funny story. I once set a Boa constrictor, on my cousin and his friend because it told me it had never seen Brazil."

A few pieces of cutlery thudded to the table. Everyone looked shocked.

"Harry." Draco said. "You might be a Parseltongue." Draco spoke in awe.

"A what?"

"It means you can speak to snakes." Pansy replied.

"Well can't everyone, can't load of people here do it?" Harry replied. "

No, Harry, it is a very rare gifted, normally passed on by blood. But it's normally associated with dark magic. So people don't like it. I would not tell people about this. Maybe other Slytherin's but no one outside of our house. The reason the symbol of our house is a snake is that Salazar Slytherin was a Parseltongue. We might want to try a test to see if you really can. If you're up for it Harry." Daphne said.

"Sure why not." Harry responded.

"Yay." Tracey exclaimed delightedly, the rest of the Slytherin first years looked excited.

"Oh, this should be good." Tracey said pointing at an aged owl, carrying a bright red scarlet envelope. It landed in front of Weasley, with a splat. It sent food everywhere.

"Now Harry dear you will see what a Howler is." Pansy said whilst the others sniggered.

"Brace yourself." Tracey said.

"Wh-why?" But his question was answered for him.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you get two weeks' detention, and your first day has not even started. I thought Fred and George were bad, but you are a disgrace to the name of Weasley."

"That's not hard." Blaise said whilst the other nine snickered.

"Just because Harry did not want to be your friend, does not mean you have to attack him. or his friends. Then I find out you started to try to harass him, it is absolutely disgusting. If you get into any more trouble, I will do worse then send a Howler."

Then the letter burst into flames.

Laughter rang throughout the whole hall.

"That was brilliant." Harry said through his laughter.

"I know right." Theo said.

After the laughter died down, Professor Snape came over. He was handing out his timetable.

"First years next week, I will be meeting with you

individually. Your mentor should introduce themselves tonight. Oh and Potter well done, on humiliated and bringing shame to Gryffindor. I must say I am impressed." Snape said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Why thank you, sir." He nodded and handed Harry his timetable. He then walked off to a group of older students. "I think he is warming up to you Harry." Draco said.

Harry just nodded.

First year Slytherin's timetable 1991-92.

Monday.

09:00 - 10:00: Charms.

10:00 - 10:30: Break.

10:30 - 11:30: Herbology Slytherin/Hufflepuff.

11:30 - 12:30: History of Magic. Slytherin/Ravenclaw

12:30 - 13:30: Lunch

13:30 - 14:30: Transfiguration.

Tuesday.

09:00 - 10:00: Alchemy.

10:00 - 10:30: Break.

10:00 - 11:30: Defence Against the Dark Arts.

11:30 - 12:30: Herbology Slytherin/Hufflepuff.

12:30 - 13:30 Lunch.

13:30 - 14:30: Magical theory.

Wednesday.

09:00 - 10:00: Free.

10:00 - 10:30: Free.

10:00 - 11:30: Break.

11:30 - 12:30: Free.

12:30 - 13:30: Lunch.

13:30 - 14:30: Charms

00:00 – 01:30: Astronomy All of first year.

Thursday.

11:30 - 12:30: Herbology Slytherin/Hufflepuff.

12:30 – 13:30: Lunch.

13:30 - 14:30: Transfiguration.

15:30 - 16:30: Defence Against the Dark Art.

16:30 - 17:00: Break.

17:00 - 18:00: Flying (When announced. Will be shared with another house)

Friday.

09:00 - 10:00: Potions Slytherin/Gryffindor.

10:00 - 10:30: Break.

10:00 - 11:30: Potions Slytherin/Gryffindor.

11:30 - 12:30: Potions Slytherin/Gryffindor.

12:30 - 13:30: Lunch

13:30 – 14:30: free.

"Brilliant!" Exclaimed Draco. "We have Snape with the Gryffindor's on Friday, for a triple period."

"Well, that should be fun." Daphne chimed in.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Snape favours us. Also as you know he hates Gryffindor's. So it will be amusing to see him play with them." Daphne responded.

"Yes, I guess it will. But I believe you mean Gryffindorks Daphne." Harry responded. This led to a lot of laughter.

"it's 8:15, maybe we should go get our books." Daphne spoke up, once the laughter died down. Everyone agreed and they left to get their books.

Whispered followed them from the other tables as they left. People straining to get a look at Harry.

"Did you see his scar?

"The next dark lord I tell you."

"He has got to be evil.

"Look he in Slytherin."

Having enough of it Pansy yelled out "Furnunculus!" Hitting a fourth year Hufflepuff in the face. Five minutes later they arrived in the dungeons.

"Wow people can be so stupid!" She screamed.

"True Pansy." Daphne said. "But that was am."

"Amazing." Interrupted Harry.

Pansy smiled. "Oh are the lovers finishing each other's sentences now."

"Shut up!" They both yelled. As the other seven burst into laughter. They went into the common room and went to gather their books for the day.

They collected: One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, A History of Magic, The standard book of spells: Grade 1 and a Beginners Guide to Transfiguration. They got ink, quills and parchment and left, for their first lesson Charms.

"Welcome, welcome first year Slytherin's to charms." Squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"I hope you all come to love charms, as it can produce extraordinary magic."

Professor Flitwick was so tiny, he had to sit on a stack of cushions to see over his desk.

When he reached Harry name on the register he gave an excited squeak and toppled out if sight. This was met with a small bit of laughter.

that Flitwick joined in with good naturedly. Flitwick did not let them do any Magic but had them take notes for the lesson. At the end of the class, Professor Flitwick gave them their homework.

"For Homework, read chapter 2 – 5, in the standard book of spells grade 1."

Herbology was interesting, with all the plants. However, Tracey complained loudly about getting dirty. Earning a pointed look from Professor Sprout, and sniggers from the Hufflepuff's. Harry had heard them whispering about him again. Whilst he, Daphne, Pansy and Tracey worked on re-potting bouncing bulbs.

"Anymore from them, and I might just be dark." Harry muttered.

This caused Daphne to giggle. "I could help you there Harry."

"Definitely Daphne likes Harry." Tracey whispered loudly, whilst Pansy sniggered.

"Shut up troll face." Daphne said back.

"You're not denying it tho." Tracey retorted.

"Nor am I, confirming it hag breath. Now shut up." She said the last part in a threatening manner, that shut her up.

shortly after this, Professor Sprout ending the class, and telling them to go get ahead up. So the Slytherin headed for the Dungeons, and the Hufflepuff's a door off the entrance hall.

"Harry you will want this in our next class." Draco said handing him a quill.

"Why?" Harry asked looking at the object in his hand. It was of an odd colour; acid green.

"It a Quick-Quotes-Quill, trust me you will need it with our next teacher. His voice puts a class to sleep. It taught by a ghost who never stops talk Daisy told me. He does not even really pay attention to us. So if we sleep or prat about he does not notice. Just tell it to write whatever the teacher is saying, and it will write notes for the class."

"Wow, thanks, Draco."

"No problem mate. After this they headed up to, the History of Magic classroom."

"Hello, first years." Came a droning voice as an aged ghost came through the blackboard.

"I welcome you to the History of Magic. Verifiable and reliable fact. Now I will be lecturing you today, on the goblin rebellion of 1702."

Harry did what Draco said, on how to use a quick quotes quill, and it was a good thing because within in ten minutes the whole class was either asleep or nearly there."

A loud bell rang and the ten Slytherin first years awoke. "Oh Wow Harry, you did a lot of work." Daphne teased.

"Total." Harry poked his tongue out.

Lunch passed by very uneventfully. But transfiguration was anything but fun. Professor McGonagall seemed to hate Harry and Slytherin's. But she seemed to really dislike Harry.

"Transfiguration is some of the most dangerous magic you will ever do at Hogwarts. Anyone found messing about in my classes, will leave and not come back. I hope I have made myself clear." Then she turned her desk into a pig then back again. Thinking this would impress them, Harry just saw everyone else reaction, and just mimicked a blank expression.

After this she got them to take loads of complicated notes, glaring at them all. When they had finished she begrudgingly, well it seemed that way to Harry let them try a spell. She gave them match sticks and told them to try to turn them into needles. Harry got it on his tenth try. Professor McGonagall just gave him a suspicious look.

"How did you do this Potter!?"

"Just patience I guess."

"Hmm, Very well 5 points to Gryf..." She was interrupted.

"Slytherin Professor." Daphne interrupted politely.

"Um yes, five points to Slytherin." She said with a tone of distaste. "It just you look an awful lot, like your Father Potter, and I taught him. I just expected you to be in my house."

With all due respect Professor, I am not my father. I don't want to be seen as anyone but myself."

"Very well Mr Potter." She responded.

The bell rang "For homework read chapter chapters 1 and 2 of a beginner's guide to Transfiguration, and practice the spell. For another attempt on Thursday. Now class dismissed." The Slytherin's left quietly.

"Wow, McGonagall can be as ignorant as a Muggle!" Snarled Tracey.

"I know, comparing Harry to a Gryffindor. What an insult." Daphne added.

"I know it disgusts me." Harry said.

"Yes, yes, we all hate McGonagall. But let's go find a room, in the Dungeon to practice in." Draco said. Everyone nodded. "Crabbe, Goyle you may come to if you would like."

"Thanks, Draco." The two boys spoke in unison.

With that, they headed off to the Dungeons. They found a room eventual but Daphne pulled Harry back a took his hand, dragging him off back in the opposite direction.

"We will see you later." She yelled at the group.

Tracey made a kiss face at Daphne. Whilst some of the boys either looked confused or was laughing good-naturedly.

Pansy looked at them leave sulkily.

"Daphne where are we going!?"

"Oh, Harry I can't keep my, hands off you any longer." Daphne said seductively.

Harry looked at her in horror. "Oh lighten up Harry I am only joking." Harry relaxed, as she gave him a very girlish giggle.

"Someone wants to see you."

"Who?"

"Wait and you will see Harry."

He sighed "Fine." She led him back to the common room, still holding his hand.

"Don't act so glum." Harry smiled at her.

"That better." She said in a satisfied voice. "I'm already training you well."

Harry burst into laughter as she giggled again.

"Boa." Daphne said in front of the stone wall. She led him through the common room, not many people were there yet. The ones who did tell Daphne Maya was looking for her. But others greeted her and Harry cheerfully. She led him to the dormitories. But Harry was shocked, as she led him down the girl's corridor. "Um-er Daphne, should I be going down here?"

"Yes, it fine." She beamed at him.

She led him to the still holding his hand. The door read fourth-year girls. Daphne knocked.

"Enter." Came from within. Daphne led Harry in. But as soon as the door Shut Harry heard the lock click. Harry grew nervous at this.

"Relax Harry." Daphne giggled, we won't hurt you. Harry nodded. Really what did he have to fear, with Daphne? Also, she seemed to trust this girl, so why shouldn't he.

"Welcome Daphne, Potter sit." Daphne dragged him to sit on a bed next to the girl's bed.

"Harry meet my sister Maya." Daphne introduced them.

"Uh-er hi nice to meet you." The girl smiled at him. She had waist length blonde hair, and bright brown eyes, Harry could tell she was related to Daphne.

"And you Potter. Or may I call you Harry."

"Harry's fine." He smiled.

"Great and you can call me Maya." She held out her hand to which Harry shook.

"Ah okay. So Daphne why did you bring me here?"

"My sister and I would like to make you an offer."

"Which is?"

"Teach you some defensive magic, and a few known very obscure hexes and curses."

"Thank you, but why?"

"Because Daphne wants, the same lessons and she wants to help you. To be honest I think she likes you."

"Maya!" She chucked a pillow at her face.

Harry sniggered. "You shut up too Potter!" Harry poked his tongue out.

"So Harry do you accept?" Maya held out her hand.

"Sure." He shook her hand.

"Brilliant, onto the next matter at hand."

"As a Slytherin, it may be best to mask your emotion. I feel you and Daphne need to learn this. What do you both say?"

Harry looked at Daphne. The look she gave him was, I will if you will. "Sure." Harry said. "Daphne what about you." He added.

"Sure Harry." She blushed slightly but Harry did not notice this.

"Perfect now don't tell anyone of this. I will inform you were to meet, for weekly lessons. Starting this week. Remember to not let yourself be seen by anyone. Think of any excuse."

They nodded. Maya flicked her wand at the lock, and the pair walked out. Luckily no one saw them. They went back to the room, where their friends were practising.

"So what were you two up too?" Draco asked as they walked back in.

"Oh, I just can't keep my, hands off of Harry. He so irresistible." Daphne said with a slight note of seduction.

Everyone stared in shock as Harry and Daphne burst into

laughter. "Got you!" Daphne laughter.

"Oh, my gosh their faces priceless." Harry said, over Daphne laughing.

After everyone calmed down they, where practising curses and hexes tell 5:45 when they had decided to go up to dinner.

Harry had mastered three new spells. The jelly leg jinx, the curse for boils, and the tickling charm.

Everyone had been impressed when it had suddenly hit Blaise in the face on Harry first try. Blaise volunteered thinking Harry would not get it right for a while, and when it did for the first time it would not hurt much. Not that Blaise thought he was weak, just that he never did proper magic before. But he clapped with everyone else when Harry had got it right first time, and with much power too. Well after he got over the pain of course.

They arrived at the Great Hall, at six to find the hall very empty at the moment. They were the only ones currently at the Slytherin table. Weasley was eating like a pig with three of Gryffindor boys. Longbottom was on his own and so was the Mudblood Granger.

(Time Skip!)

The Slytherin first years were leaving the hall when Weasley and his little gang came over.

"Oi snakes."

"Yes, kitties." Pansy said whilst the rest of the first year Slytherin's laughed. Weasley turned an angry shade of red.

"Just watch your backs, how dare you get me embarrassed front of the whole school."

The Slytherin's noticed but not the Gryffindor's, Snape walking up behind them. "If I ever catch you threatening students, from my house again. Let alone trying to harm them you will regret it. Now, Weasley, your detention has increased to three weeks. Also you boys you also have three weeks with Weasley. I will meet you in the entrance hall at 7:00 now good evening boys."

The Slytherin's shoved past them and went down into the dungeons. The Gryffindor boys stormed up the Marble staircase. Ron in the lead.

"I hate them snakes!" Ron screamed back in their dormitory.

"But why Ron what have they done to you?" Liam asked this made Ron pause.

"Liam look you have not grown up in our world. I do not hold that against you like them snakes, I think Muggles are good. But them Snakes, I hate them. All their parents were followers, of You-Know-Who, there all destined to be dark wizards. They will get us if we don't get them first. That is one of the reasons I hate them."

"I still don't see it."

"You will, and if you don't I will make you see it. If that still does not work I will be very displeased."

The boys gave Ron a weary look. "Um look Ron we should head down for our detention. That you got us." Seamus said as the boys filled out, leaving Ron alone.

Ron looked angry but eventually left to head down as well thinking 'I will get them snakes, oh yes I will get them.'

The rest of the week passed by without any major events. But the lessons were really fun or fun, especially Alchemy what was taught by Professor Birchwood. She had said one day they may be able to turn metal into pure gold, or create something even better. Alchemy was the one subject Harry found really complicated over all the other subjects. But he loved it.

But at last Thursday evening came, around 8.30 all the first year Slytherin's were reading there Potions books, Snape would no doubt question them. Harry was sitting on a two-seater sofa with Daphne when he felt something slide into his pocket. He looked at her.

"Look later." She whispered fast, making sure none of the others over heard him.

"Well guys I am going to bed, talk to you all in the morning." Daphne said.

Harry said deciding to follow suit, making his good nights to the group.

"You are such a light weight Potter, can't handle playing with the big kids tell late." Pansy teased.

"Shut up troll face." Pansy pouted whilst the others laughed and wished Harry good night.

Harry checked his pockets on the way out.

'Tomorrow 5 pm with Maya, I will show you where we have to go.'

Harry smiled and went off to get ready for the night. By the time others started to come in half an hour later Harry was already asleep

 **A/N I have used Alchemy as a subject because it will have it uses in the future. It was originally going to be a core subject, well up to OWL at least. But it became a 6 and 7-year subject only. My guesses are, you would have had to have taken Arithmancy. Please review! Promise the next chapter will not take as long. Thanks for reading please review.**


	5. Potions

**A/N: Thanks to Hufflepuff Pride .**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners.**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ** _italics = Parseltongue_**

The first year Slytherin's awoke early on Friday morning and headed up to the great hall for breakfast. Daphne was sitting beside Harry, with Theo on his other side. Pansy was shooting Theo a filthy look. As breakfast went on the first year Gryffindorks' trickled in slowly. Ron shot Harry a disgusted look, as the rest of Weasel's friends ignored them. They seemed to be ignoring the Weasel as well, he had noticed this a few times this week, Harry just smirked.

"What's so funny?" Daphne teased poking him in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Harry yelped holding his side.

"Oh, poor baby Potter." Daphne teased.

"Silence you foul mouthed troll."

"Now what's so funny?" Daphne pouted at him.

"Well, it seems Weasel is not so popular with his housemates."

"Well, it seems his house has sense." Theodore replied.

"Quite so." Daphne responded.

"Almost make me feel sorry for him." Harry said shocking the others. "Kidding." Harry teased. "I also said almost. But nothing will make me feel sorry for that inbred weasel." Harry shot another look over the tables before pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

They were chatting joyfully about the upcoming Potions class. Even if Snape was still reserving judgement on Harry, he wanted to prove to Snape he was not his father. They were just talking about how much torture the Gryffindorks, would have to endure when an owl landed in front of Harry.

"What is that?" Tracey asked.

"It an owl brainless." Pansy shot back.

"Nooooo!" Tracey shot back sarcastically.

Harry took the letter from the owl's leg and it flew off. "It's addressed to me." Harry only stared at it.

"Who could it be from?" Pansy asked.

"No Idea." Harry tore it open.

Dear Harry

I know you get Friday afternoons off. So why don't you come have a cuppa tea, with me around three. I want to hear all about your first week. Send me a reply with a school owl.

Hagrid.

"You're not going to go are you?" Draco asked with distaste.

"I don't know?" He responded. "He did rescue me from the Muggles, but he is also a disgusting drunk."

"True and true. But Harry you should have never have gone to them in the first place." Tracey responded.

Harry nodded. "Guess I won't go."

"I think you should Harry, well just for an hour." Daphne said.

The others around her were shocked, seeing their shocked looks she kept speaking.

"Harry you never know it might be a good laugh. I could come with you and say we have to do something. Even if you never go down again, you never know we might be able to get him sacked. So shall just us two go?"

"Guess so." Harry said grudgingly.

"Just don't let the oaf hurt you." Draco said. "Well then again that would be more evidence against him." Harry smirked at whilst he scribbled a quick 'okay note', and hurried up to the owlery with Daphne.

Harry stopped grabbing her wrist to stop her. "Now what was all that about?" Harry asked in an annoyed tone.

"Now Harry darling you ned to trust me more."

Harry spluttered "D-darling!?" She giggled and hugged him tightly.

"This means nothing."

"Then why have you not released me?"

"Um-er well." She spluttered.

"What this then, two snakes confessing their love together. To bring another dark wizard into the world." Ron spat, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were with him.

Daphne released Harry, and the trio found two wands pointing at them.

"Jealous Weasel." Daphne taunted.

"Why would I want some Slytherin gold digger. Your turning Potter dark all of you."

"That's funny Weasel, really witty. But the funny thing is, I was neither light nor dark, to begin with. Daphne's family were never on the same side as Voldemort." The three boys shuddered, whilst Harry and Daphne laughed. "Very few in our year were, and I have my own reasons for trusting them."

"Which are?"

"Now why would I tell you."

"Because I said so and you're outnumbered." As he said this he did not notice, Maya and her friend coming up behind them.

Harry and Daphne smirked. "What' so funny!?"

"Well, Weasley." Harry said.

"It very simple." Daphne responded.

"That we are." Harry added.

"Not outnumbered." Daphne added.

"Can't you dark ones count?" Weasel jeered.

"Very much so thank you." Daphne taunted.

"Well, there is three of us and only two of you." Thomas in a derogatory voice.

"No four of us." Harry said.

"You two are idiots." The trio burst into laughed before they were silenced when a red light hit the Weasels cronies. They fell to the ground knocked out.

"What the!" He spun round to see the two girls.

"You dirty dark whores!"

"That Weasley was the worst thing you could have said." Maya said darkly.

He did not get a moment's warning, and he was knocked out too.

Maya revived the three boys. "Now let me get one thing straight. If I even hear about you trying to hurt, my sister or her friends again, you three will regret it. Now run along before we do anything worse to you." The boys got up and ran away fast.

"See you two later." Maya mockingly said, checking Daphne and Harry were okay. Before heading off to class.

"Wow, your sister is awesome."

"I know right."

Harry nodded. "Now why do we have to go see him?"

"Well, it could be fun. Also, It gives us less of a chance to not be caught, meeting Maya at five."

"I thought we are allowed to do what we are doing?" Harry asked.

"Now don't go all Hufflepuff on me, Harry. Of course, we are allowed to, we are just keeping it secret from our friends, and other people."

"Why?"

"Don't want too many knowing Harry Potter has an interest in more obscure magic."

"Is that another word for dark." Harry teased.

"Maybe Harry. Maybe."

"Oh, Daphne I don't care if people think I am dark. They expect me to be something I am not. They expect me to be my Father. I am not my Father, nor do I ever want to be. I have expectations to be something I am not. I am not going to be a golden boy. Nor will I be Dumbledore's boy."

"Well, that is the spirit Harry, You and me taking over

wizarding Britain."

"W-wh-what!?"

"Kidding Harry." She took his hand and led him to the owlery. Harry sent the note and the pair rushed down to their dormitories to collect their bags.

They arrived at the entrance to the potions classroom. There fellow Slytherin's were there but the Gryffindorks were nowhere to be seen.

"What took you two so long?" Pansy asked suspiciously.

"Weasel and his friends tried to cause trouble." Harry filled them in.

"Typical." Draco said whilst the others nodded in agreement.

Around this, the Gryffindor's showed up. Weasley glared angrily at them.

Granger was staring at Harry. "What are you staring at you jumped up, little Mudblood." Pansy spoke over the classroom to her

"How dare you!" Patil screamed, she may not like Granger but that was still harsh.

The Slytherin's burst into laughter. Just as a couple of the Gryffindor's drew their wands. The Slytherin's did not. They had noticed Snape approaching.

"Scared are you." Weasley taunted.

"Not in the slightest." Pansy said.

"What is all this?"

"Parkinson called me a Mudblood professor!"

"I see no proof of that Granger, you attention seeking little twit."

This led to outcries of rage from the Gryffindor's.

"I do however see, four wands pointed at students from my house. So let's make it five points from Gryffindor for each wand that pointed out. And another ten, for your lying Miss Granger. So an even thirty in total." The Gryffindor's started yelling at Snape.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for each of you! So there ten of you, my word that another hundred points from Gryffindor. This led them all to shut up, well all of them, excpet from Weasley.

"That is totally biased, but what can we expect from another slimy snake!" Weasley snarled.

"Weasley another fifty points from Gryffindor, plus your detention will be extended till Christmas, also I will be writing to your parents."

All colour left his face.

"Seams you finally got the message, Weasley."

"S-sir please." Weasley begged.

Snape repressed a smile whilst the Slytherin's were laughing.

"I wonder what worse than a Howler can be Weasley." Snape smiled darkly.

"Now all of you in." Snape walked into his classroom. The Gryffindor's took seats further the back, whilst Harry and the other Slytherin's took seats further the front.

Harry took a seat right at the front. Daphne was pushed out of the way of sitting next to him by Pansy. This led Pansy to poke out her tongue in victory, as she pouted and went to go sit next to, Tracy one desk back.

Snape slammed the door shut.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantation in this class. Therefore I hardly think many of you, will think this is magic. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory. Or even stopper death. That is if you not the bunch of dunderheads, I usually have to teach." He then went on to read the register. When he reached Harry name he paused. "Ah Mr Potter, our new celebrity." Weasley and most of the Gryffindor's sniggered.

"I would not say celebrity, sir." Harry responded politely

"Quiet fame isn't everything."

The Weasel and the Gryffindorks had stopped. They were shocked by the conversation, between Snape and Harry.

Snape finished the register.

"Now let us see who has a brain."

"Weasley! What would I get if I added, powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know sir." Weasley mumbled. Granger girl jumping up and down.

"Five points from Gryffindor, let's try another. Where would you look if I asked you to find a Bezoar?"

"I don't know sir."

"Another five points from Gryffindor. I will give you one more chance. What is the difference between Monks Wood and WolfsBane?"

"I don't know sir, but Hermione does. Why don't you ask her." The Granger girl was bobbing up and down, really stupidly.

"Sit down you stupid girl! Weasley 20 more points from Gryffindor for your cheek and for not opening a book. Or perhaps you were unable to get the appropriate book? In future I advise you be prepared." The Slytherin's were sniggering by now.

He opened his mouth to argue, but Snape shot him a threatening look.

"Can a competent mind answer my questions."

Granger started bouncing, but Harry, Pansy and Tracey also put their hands up.

"Sit down you stupid girl, five points from Gryffindor." She shot her hand down quickly and shrunk into her chair. "Potter let's see if you can teach Weasley thing or two." Weasley scowled at this.

"Yes thank you, sir." Harry put his hand down, as well as Pansy and Tracey.

"The first one, it is a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the draft of Living Death. A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. As for Monks Wood and WolfsBane, they are the same plant. Also known as Aconite."

"Very good Mr Potter. 50 points to Slytherin."

"Favouritism." Weasley snarled.

"10 more points from Gryffindor Weasley! Now Mr Potter knew about this. Those of you who don't, better write it down. Now!" Snape snapped.

Once he was sure most of the class had written down the correct information he paired the Gryffindor's with people they weren't sitting with, but kept the Slytherin's with who they sat next too. To make a basic cure for boils after their break, for there last two hours of Potions.

Snape took extreme pleasure in complimenting the Slytherin's even Harry, who he had decided he liked. He had told the class, to observe the way Harry and Pansy had stewed their Horned Slugs when a loud explosion was heard from the back of the room. Longbottom had somehow blown up Finnegan's caldron. A nasty liquid was seeping across the dungeon floor, the class where standing on their stools. But Longbottom had gotten covered in the stuff.

"Idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills, before taking the cauldron off the fire." Snape spat. "Take him up to the Hospital wing." Snape turned on Finnegan.

When they left Snape turned on Weasel. "Weasley! Why did you not tell him, to not add the Porcupine quills, whilst the caldron was on the fire. Thought it would make you look good if he got it wrong? That is another 20 points you have lost for Gryffindor." Ron scowled as he got glares from the rest of his housemates, and the sniggers of the Slytherin's.

The rest of the lesson passed by relatively without incident. But Weasel was fuming after class. He swung a punch at Harry but was intercepted by Crabbe.

"Potter it is your fault we lost so many points! Your fault and the rest of you slimy snakes."

Harry got really close to Weasley's face before he started talking. "No Weasel it is your fault, you and the rest of you head strong Gryffindor's. You get angry at the littlest things. Then blame it on other people. Weasel, you are pathetic!" Harry said darkly almost whispering to his.

"Potter!" He yelled struggling to get free from Crabbe, only for Crabbe grasp to get tighter. This caused him to scream out in pain.

Harry pointed his wand in Weasley's face. "What's Potter gonna shoot sparks at me." He taunted.

"Not quiet Weasel." He said very calmly.

This made Weasley smirk. "You were raised by Muggles. You could not harm me even if you wanted to."

Harry laughed, joined by the other Slytherin's. "Weasley you are in in our territory. I want to hurt you and I will."

"Yeah right Potter like you could do anything."

Crabbe grip got even tighter causing him to scream in more pain. As Harry yelled, "Furnunculus!" Weasley was dropped by Crabbe as he screamed in pain the hex hitting him square in the face."

Snape came up to them and Harry froze. This was before he noticed the smile on his face. "All in all Potter very impressive. 10 points to Slytherin, now you run along why I deal with this." The Slytherin's nodded running off breaking out into laughter, as they climbed the stairs out of the dungeons.

"Bloody brilliant Harry." Pansy exclaimed grabbing his arm.

"Nice one mate." Draco said.

"Well someone had to put Weasel in his place." Harry said.

"It probably will not last tho." Blaise said.

"Blaise my friend I think your right." Harry said.

"Well we can have more fun with him, and the Gryffindorks." Theo said.

"That we can Theo. That we can." Harry smiled.

With that, they went up to have lunch.

(Time Skip!)

"Will see you at dinner. Us two have to finish our Herbology essay so will be in the Library."

"Oh okay see you two love birds at dinner." Draco teased.

"Shut up Muggle hugger." Daphne taunted.

Draco smirked and Pansy pouted. Harry and Daphne left the common room.

They arrived at Hagrid's hut, at the door was an enormous crossbow and a huge pair of wellington boots. Harry knocked to a loud sound of loud barking, Harry and Daphne drew back, Daphne clutching Harry arm for support.

"Oh hello Harry, come in." He eyed Daphne with distaste.

He put a kettle on over the fire. The cabin consisted of one room, with a huge bed in the corner. Fang rested it's head on Harry's knee and drooled.

"So what is your name then?" He asked Daphne in a cool tone.

"Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass. Mr Hagrid."

"That does not sound like a Death Eater name."

"That because it is not." That because it is not she said coldly.

"Oh, so did you parents fight in the last war?"

"No with us they saw it best to remain neutral, so whoever won they would not suffer either way."

"So what does your family do?"

"Mother stays at home. But Father is an unspeakable."

"What does he get up to there then?"

"Can't say."

Hagrid turned away without comment. He handed them both cups of tea.

"Harry I don't know what you were thinking to go, getting mixed up with theses Slytherin types. You know Dumbledore could probably have you transferred."

"Fat chance Hagrid." Harry said

"W-Wha Why?"

"I am Happy for the first time in my life. Gryffindor's are rude, hot-headed and downright nasty."

"Oh well then, I guess that okay if your happy Harry." He trailed off.

They sat talking about classes for a while, and how they hated Weasley. Hagrid would hear none of it, how the Weasley's were a kind and caring family. He then told Harry off for landing Ron in trouble. Harry could tell Daphne was getting angry. Harry was talking about how well he did in Snape's lesson, and how he had decided to like Harry. Despite the past with Harry father. But Snape had decided he did not think Harry was like his father.

"Well, he is known to favour his own students. It will be good if you wind up like your father."

"Sorry, we got to go, homework to do. Thank you for the tea Mr Hagrid." Daphne spoke before she stood up.

Harry stood up. "Thank you for having us Hagrid.

"Um thank you for coming, please come again."

They nodded politely and left. Daphne stormed off towards the castle.

Harry checked his watch it was 4:30 PM.

"Hey, Daphne wait up." Harry grabbed her arm.

"You see how people can be Harry! They assume we can't get by on our own! They think we have to cheat, they are jealous. The filthy half-breed."

"Half-breed?"

"Yes he half Giant. Don't ask me how that possible."

Harry burst out laughing. This cause Daphne to blush a little, but her anger returned.

"You wanted to go Daphne."

"Yeah but it was only a cover for our meeting."

"True."

Daphne was still burning with anger. Harry pulled her into a hug.

When Harry let her go, she looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry Daphne."

"Don't be Harry." She smiled weakly. "I liked it, and I need it. HE was just an ass hole, saying getting mixed up with Slytherin types, assuming they were all evil. Assuming Weasley is so good and telling you off for landing him in trouble. It outrageous. No point telling Dumbledore as he always keeps him out of trouble. His Gryffindorness is evident, even if he was expelled."

"Yeah, why was he?"

"No clue, probably drunk."

Harry laughed which made Daphne calm down. "Shall we go to our little meeting now?" He linked arms and walked the rest of the way with her.

When they had reached the castle, she led him to the seventh floor. They came to a stop in front of a tapestry, that looked like a wizard teaching trolls ballet. But also a plain walk stretching along the whole corridor.

"Why are we here?"

"Beats me Maya said wait here."

It was now 4:55 PM. Maya arrived dead on five smiling at the two, she started passing and muttering. To Harry and Daphne surprise a door appeared She led them in and magically locked the door. The room looked like it would be perfect for teaching duelling, as well as Hexes, Curses and more obscure Hexes and Curses.

"Welcome firsties to the room of requirement."

 **Thanks for reading please review.**


	6. Flying

**A/N: Thanks to Hufflepuff pride for betaingfor me.**

 **Disclaimer: All rightsto respectful owners**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **italics= Parseltongue**_

"Maya, how is all this possible?"

"Silly little sister, it is magic."

"No shit" Daphne retorted.

"Enough! I am here to teach you."

Daphne looked angry whilst Harry nodded.

"I am going to start minor with hexes, jinxes and curses with you guys, and then we will work our way up."

"So which one are we going to do first?" Daphne asked.

"The Pimple Jinx".

"Oh, I can do that Harry said."

"Can you now Harry?" Maya said with a sly look on her face. "Daphne stand over there." She pointed. "Harry use it on Daphne."

Daphne looked scared. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Don't worry Harry you will use them on each other, and I know how to reverse anything I teach you."

"Harry it fine." Daphne said weakly but smiling.

"If you're sure." Daphne smiled.

Without warning, Harry yelled, "furnunculus!" Daphne screamed out in pain. As Maya laughed. "Very impressive Harry."

Maya reversed it on Daphne and she tried it on Harry, he let out a gasp of pain. But he tried to keep it on the inside. Maya had reversed it on Harry.

"Well, you can do that, let's see what else you can do." She listed a few more from hexes to curses and even Jinxes a Harry and Daphne both showed how they could do them.

"My, my you two are impressive."

The two young first years beamed.

"Let us try something a bit more, a bit more."

"A bit more?" Harry and Daphne both asked.

"Damaging." She said darkly.

"Sounds interesting." Harry said, after a long silence. Daphne nodded.

"What I am going to teach you is the stunning spell. It will knock out an opponent, or halt a moving object."

"Maybe I will use it on Weasel." Harry said. What led to laughter from the two girl's.

"Well, Daphne please go stand in the centre of theses cushions." She said gesturing to some she had laid out in a circle.

"Okay, Harry say stupefy."

He pointed his wand at Daphne. "She will be okay right?" He asked looking at her older sister.

"Yes." Maya was interrupted.

"Harry stop being such an idiot! We need to practice we will not hurt each other, all the spell does is knocks us out. Put it this way quick way to get to sleep."

Harry smiled. "Okay, Daphne stupefy." A week red light shot out his wand, but it fizzled out before hitting Daphne.

"Good for a first try Harry now again."

it was getting better. But it was not until the seventh try did it actually work.

Daphne collapsed on top of the pillows.

"Crap!" Harry yelled.

"Harry she is fine. Calm down. They both walked over to Daphne." They both bent down and Maya said, "Rennervate." She opened her eyes and pulled Harry into a hug.

"That was brilliant!" Daphne exclaimed

A couple of minutes later Maya decided it was Daphne's turn to try it. So Harry stood in the middle of the cushions. She did not get it till the sixteenth try but she got it none the less.

"Glad to see you have decided to re-join us." Daphne teased.

"Shut up dung brain." Harry poked her in the ribs. When he pushed himself onto his knees next to her. She giggled and poked her tongue out.

"Now you two. I will not teach you about hiding your emotions today, but I will do that another lesson. It may be best to teach you occlumency. Due to the old fool being a master legilimens. He will take an unnatural interest in you. If you can feel him going into your mind, you can call him out on it if you wish. To use it on a minor, without consent is illegal. So we may be able to get him sacked." Harry nodded whilst Daphne gave an evil smile. "Yes. Now duelling feel free to invite your friends. If that is okay with you two. The more damage we cause to Gryffindor the better."

The young pair looked at each other a nodded, then their face split into identical evil grins.

"I will tell either of you the date of the next little 'class'." The two smirked again. She then handed them pieces of paper. "It's how to open the room, and what to think. "Now burn it. Can't risk the secret getting out." They both nodded and lit them with the tip of their wands.

"Emotion concealment and Occlumency I will teach you both privately, tell your friends no one else."

They nodded. Okay off to dinner young snakelings. The two laughed and left the room Maya following them.

Harry sat down next to Draco whilst Daphne squeezed in next to him.

"Get your work done?" Draco asked.

"In a sense." Daphne answered.

"Does that mean." Tracey made a kissy face.

"Enough gutter brain we are eleven!" Daphne snapped.

"We have something to tell you." Daphne said.

"What is it?" Asked Draco.

"Oh nothing bad trust me, you will all love it, but later." She interrupted when he opened his mouth again.

A few of them nodded in agreement.

Harry spooned beef stew into a bowl and began to eat.

(Time skip!)

"Where are you two taking us." Draco drawled

The two smirked, "Oh trust me Draco, you will like this." Harry said.

They led them to the floor, with the tapestry of a wizard teaching troll's ballet.

Daphne started pacing and muttering.

"She finally went mental." Pansy whispered. Crabbe and Goyle laughed at this.

"Wow, that was bad if only you two laughed." Pansy said.

This led everyone to laugh except just then a door materialised. Harry and Daphne both gave smug looks.

"In." Daphne said in a commanding voice.

Harry and Daphne entered last, allowing their friends to have a full view of the room.

"Welcome to the room of requirement." Daphne said. She went on to explain what this room was.

"My sister wants to give us certain lessons. Ranging from well-known hexes, jinxes and curses, to much more obscure ones."

Harry had worked out more obscure meant darker. But how could magic be labelled as light and dark?

"Oh, and if you see me and Harry going off don't stop us."

"Why!" Pansy blurted out.

"Because she is teaching me and Harry occlumency. Due to that old fool."

"That's understandable." Draco said.

"For Harry but why you?"

"Why not." Daphne said.

No answer. "There we go sweetheart." Pansy scowled at this.

"Maya said she will tell me or Harry, for our next lesson we will spread the message. Oh, and it is safe to assume nothing we have talked about leaves this room." The others nodded. "SO who's in." Everyone's hands shot up.

"Excellent now let's head back to the common room."

Everyone got up. "Let me guess that what you and Harry, were up to tonight. Learning something interesting." Tracey asked.

"Basically." Harry said.

With that, they headed down to the dungeons.

"Oi, what are you slimy snakes doing up here!" It was Weasley and he was alone.

"Oh look a stray Weasel." Pansy taunted.

"Shut up!:

"Oh, can I keep it guys." Pansy taunted.

"Shut up!"

"I wouldn't Pansy you might catch something of it." Harry said.

This lead to a lot of snickering.

"Shut up Potter."

"Wow Weasel even awful Muggles can come up with better responses then that Harry taunted.

This led to more laughing from the Slytherin's.

"Shut up Potter!" He charged at him but before he could even get close to Harry, Vincent stepped out and pinned his arms behind his back. Weasley then found eight wands pointing at him.

"Oh, very brave Potter. You don't have what it takes it do anything without back up."

"Well Weasel, Bravery is for foolish Gryffindorks like you." His face started getting redder than it already was.

"But the thing is Slytherin sticks together, that is why we have back up not because we can't do something ourselves."

"You're supposed to be a Gryffindor. We are supposed to be friends. Come on let's get you transferred to the right house. your parents would be so ashamed of you." Weasley said.

Just then Harry swung his foot into Weasley's jewels, leading him to yell in pain.

"Now Weasel let's get a few thing straight." He got close to his face. "One, I will never, and I mean ever be friends with someone like you! So fucking get it out of your head! Two I am not 'supposed to be a Gryffindor' or the sorting hat would have put me there. So get the idea of getting me transferred out of your fat head. Thirdly I would not know what my parents would think because they are dead. Nor would you know what they would think so shut up"

"It is because of their parents that you have no family." The grip on him became tighter causing him to whimper.

"Not all of their families severed Voldermort. But why do I care, that;s all in the past. Let him go, Vincent, I will deal with this trash myself." Weasley was dropped to the floor.

"What are you going to do, get all your Death Eater friends to back you up!" Nine wands were now pointing at him.

"No just me and you. Come on Weasley bow."

Ron bowed slightly reluctantly as did Harry. But he was not reluctantly he was smirking.

"Back up a bit everyone please." Harry said.

Just then he started firing sparks at Harry. Harry just faked yawned. "Stupefy." He said lazily and he was out cold. This led to applause from the other eight Slytherin's.

"Hey, Draco help me with him." He gestured to Weasley. They walked over.

"Sorry about what I had to say, about your parents." He whispered.

"No worries my friend. You did not say who's parents, and they were all cleared. So why does it matter?"

"Just thought I check."

"It fine Theo, Vincent and Gregory will feel the same if ask them later." Harry nodded.

"Rennervate." Harry pointed his wand at Weasley. "Run along before I do something much worse to you."

"Potter." His face burning red with rage.

"Run along." His and Draco's wands were pointing in his face.

He pushed himself up and stormed off from the nine

Slytherin's Draco tripping him slightly, making him stack it. This led to a small amount of laughter from the Slytherin's. With that, they headed back to their common room. Pansy linked arms with Harry.

"You can be really awesome sometimes Harry you know that right?"

"Well, I don't know about that Pansy." She smiled, and so sweet too. As they had arrived Pansy rushed ahead to open the door.

"Boa" Pansy she spoke and the two walked through the stone opening together.

They noticed a new notice on the board.

Flying lessons will start on Thursday at five o clock. Slytherin will be learning with Gryffindor.

"Brilliant! Really brilliant!" Harry flopped angrily onto a sofa by the window that looked out onto the lake.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked concerned, the others milled around by the notice board.

"Just what I need to make a fool of myself, in front of Weasel."

"You won't Harry. If anything, you will make a fool of him."

Harry smiled but looked sceptical.

"Harry I am serious." Harry smiled.

"Seriously. Also, think about it, you can make an injury look like an 'accident'." She smiled air quoting.

"What can you make look like an accident?" Theo asked sitting down.

"Hurting Weasel." Pansy said casually.

"Yes. Yes, you could." Harry smiled.

"Thanks, guys that seriously made me feel loads better."

"Your welcome mate." Theo said.

"Oi Harry a word." It was Marcus Flint Harry fifth year mentor.

"Sure." Harry followed him, he led him out of the common room, to an empty classroom in the dungeons.

"So as you know I am your mentor." He said.

"Yes."

"Well I am not going to waste your time, or mine talking about your feelings. There is no point wasting time on that crap." He said plainly.

"Totally agree with you." Harry smiled

"I will not be much help with homework. But what I have heard you probably will not need help anyway."

Harry was shocked that he felt this. But Harry did not take much for it. He heard Flint was an amazing Quidditch player. But he was a few ingredients short of a potion. But the word must get around Slytherin fast, on how people talk. Did people really think he was smart?

"Really thank you." Harry said unsurely.

"Potter modesty is for a Hufflepuff. You are no Hufflepuff."

"And I would hope not Flint." Harry said plainly.

"Quiet, who would willingly be one?"

Harry chuckled softly.

"Well, what I can help you with is, teach you flying privately. I would be willing to let you loose on my Clean Sweep 7. So Potter what do you say?"

"I would consider it an honour, being taught by the house captain."

"Great Potter we start tomorrow."

"Sure I would really enjoy that."

"Yes, I am sure you would. Meet me in the entrance hall at ten, come alone."

Harry nodded.

"Right let's get back to the common room."

"Sure." With that, they headed back.

"What did Flint want?" Draco asked as Harry squeezed in next to Pansy.

"Offered me private flying lessons, as he is my mentor. He said he would be useless as a homework mentor. Also that he not interested in "Well, that is true Harry." Theo looked up over his book.

"What part?"

"Most of it. No all of it."

"Flint would be useless at Homework help. None of us need to talk about our feelings. Also, you're the last one that needs homework help."

Harry smiled "Really?" He sounded sceptical.

"Yeah, your one of the best in the year." Theo said.

"Despite being raised by wretched Muggles." Draco added.

"Now dung brain over here." He gestured to Pansy. "Needs all the help she can get."

Pansy withdrew her wand and shot sparks at him. Theo laughed. "Oh Dung Dung. That was Weasley level of pathetic."

Pansy stormed off. "I will see you all in the morning!" She glared angrily at Theo. She slammed the door when she left the common room. Most of the room stared at the door, although they all knew she would get over it by the morning.

Eventually, Harry trailed off too wishing everyone else good night. But instead of going down the boys turning, he went down the girls. He knocked on the first year girls door. Pansy answered

"What! Oh, it's you, Harry, what do want?" She asked sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you stormed out earlier. Normally you would just insult them back."

"I just could not be bothered to deal with his stupidity tonight. I am too tired after a week of school."

"Sure it wasn't because he compared you to a Weasley?" Harry teased.

"Watch it, Potter, you may be my best friend but..." She covered her mouth.

"What?"

"Oh my, I should not have said that."

"No Pansy it's fine honestly. You, Draco and Daphne are my best friends. More importantly you. Remember you really saved my ass back on the 1st. I would not have found the platform without you." She blushed at this.

"My, my. There is a heart in there after all."Harry teased, causing Pansy to laugh a little.

"Harry you really know what to say to cheer me up. You are really a great friend. But my I would hate to be one of your enemies."

"And don't you forget it." He poked his tongue out. She pulled him into a hug. Harry tentatively wrapped his arms around her. Not doing it too tight not wanting to hurt her.

"I'm sorry Harry, I should not have done that." She said awkwardly. When she had let go.

"No, it's not that. It's..." He said awkwardly himself. "None ever hugged me before."

"What?" She sounded shocked.

"Does that really shock you. After how awful my relatives are." He said 'relatives' with much distaste.

"No to be honest it does not. Muggles are despicable creatures."

Harry nodded. "Most of them."

"We are getting you there Harry."

"Yeah, you are. Still, don't know about Muggle born's."

"You mean Mud-bloods?" She smirked.

"Yes, Mud-bloods." She sniggered.

"Well most of them seem to be annoying, or show-offs. By what I have seen of our year. Either annoying, know it all's, full of them self or useless." Pansy nodded.

"But enough of talking of filth," Harry said. Whilst Pansy smiled at this.

"Well, Harry I will always be here for you no matter what. As I said you're my best friend. You ever need a hug or someone to talk to come find me."

"Thanks, Pansy, same for you."

She hugged him "Thanks, Harry you have really cheered me up."

"See you tomorrow." She shut her door.

Harry walked down to his room. Relieved he did not run into anyone on the way. When he got to his room it was still empty. He got ready for the night, and his hangings were drawn when the others came in.

Harry woke up early the next morning. He got up dressed. But when he reached the common room, he was surprised to see Pansy waiting for him. It was only 7:30 am.

"Hey your up early Pansy."

"Well so are you."

"I always am, but you are different." Harry smiled at her.

"You mean I am normally normal, but wanted to go have an early breakfast with you." Harry smiled.

"Well if you put it that way." He offered his arm. "Shall we."

She smiled and linked arms with him, as they walked up to the great hall.

When arrived at the Great Hall, it was relatively empty. There was ten Ravenclaw's, three Hufflepuff's. No Gryffindor's and just them at the Slytherin table. None of the teachers or staff was up yet either.

"Harry, how can you stand being up this early?"

"Just use to it I guess." He answered as they sat down.

"Is that with the filth?"

He nodded. "Made me make the breakfast and do all the housework."

"WHAT!" She yelled. The other thirteen students stared over.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Those idiots treated you like a common house elf."

"Maybe worse. Do house elf's get beaten and abused?"

Pansy looked like she was getting angry. "Sometimes yes!"

"Well yes, then they treated me like a house elf. Well, they made me wear ragged clothing. I am just glad My parents left me money, or I would be still wearing them." She looked angry.

"We are getting you out of there." She said bluntly. It was not a question but a statement.

"How?"

"Simple my Daddy is head of a Ministry Department. Draco's Father holds a lot of power. Theo father is a well-respected scholar. Daphne Father high up in the ministry. Oh, and Draco's Father is also, the head of the Board of Governors here. That is how."

"Will that work?"

"Of course Harry. Draco, Theo and Daphne will all be willing to help. Remember Slytherin sticks together."

"Of course we are not lowly Gryffindor's. Or backstabbing Ravenclaw's. Nor are we wimpy Hufflepuff's." Harry said.

They sat talking for a while and they had finished around eight.

"Want to go for a walk?" Harry asked.

"Sure I'd love to."

They headed out the front door for a walk around the lake. As they left the Great Hall Weasley scowled at them. He shot them a rude hand gesture. What led Harry and Pansy to smirk.

"Don't they go anywhere alone?" They heard Weasley ask his cronies. Thomas and Finnegan.

Harry and Pansy headed out the oak front doors and strolled down to the lake. It was surprisingly warm for a September morning.

They had walked in silence till they reached the lake. The grounds were deserted apart from them. Just then an owl delivered a letter to Harry.

"Oh my it better not be Hagrid again." Harry moaned.

The envelope was written in long looping writing.

Dear Harry

I would be delighted to meet you in my office, today around 1:30. I would like to meet you in person. The password is chocolate frog.

Yours Albus Dumbledore.

He passed the note to Pansy smirking.

"Wow, a bit full of himself."

"Defiantly Pansy."

"Okay what I have heard, don't take a lemon drop. Don't take a drink. Oh warn him, you will report him the ministry if you even suspect he used legilimency on you. He may try to persuade you to change house, this is against Hogwarts rules, he could be fired for it, so tell him you will report him to Lucius Malfoy if he does."

Harry nodded. "Pfft like I would ever swap house. I am no fool like that coot."

"Oh, I know that. You know that. But the old coot does not know that you need to make it clear to him where your loyalties truly are."

"Of course, he won't see it coming."

Pansy smirked. "You are a true wizard, Harry. Nothing like that old blood traitor."

"Of course I am. I know what is necessary to the name of wizard."

Pansy smiled and latch onto Harry's arm. Harry smiled and pulled her in closer. They were half way around the lake by now.

"Want to sit down for a bit?" Harry asked.

"Sure." She flopped down pulling Harry on top of her.

This caused them to both chuckle in nervousness.

Harry rolled off her onto his back.

"Don't suppose you want to work on, our history of magic essay together?" Pansy asked.

"Sure, you're lucky I haven't started it for a change."

"So Library around two?"

"Sure I will escape the old fart as quick as I can."

With this, they got up and headed back up to the castle.

"What's the time?"

Pansy checked her watch "Nine o clock."

"Well, we are halfway around the lake. We should get back to the castle at half past, I don't have to meet Flint tell ten."

"That good then. Don't suppose I can come watch?"

"I would love it." He said. Pansy gasped in excitement. "But." She sighed. "Flint said come alone."

"Oh well, maybe another time." She sounded disappointed but smiled.

They had eventually reached then entrance Hall and they saw Weasley. Arguing with Draco and Theo. Weasley had his two cronies with him. Pointing their wands and Draco and Theo.

"You're such a disgusting snake. Stop trying to turn Potter dark. He supposed to be one of us." Harry smirked to Pansy. Draco and Theo stood there smirking.

"Watch this." He whispered.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted

A jet of light left his wand, shooting between Draco and Theo, and hit Weasley in the stomach making him topple forward. Draco and Theo stepped out the way as his face smashed into the floor.

"Nice." She whispered.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" The jets hit Weasley's two cronies. Pansy cackled with laughter.

"Nice one Harry." said as they walked over to Draco and Theo.

"Oh no, what happened here?" Harry said in a tone of mock surprise and sympathy. As he stepped over to Draco and Theo, Pansy following him over.

"I don't know." Draco said, pretending to sound innocent. "They were insulting us then they went down."

"I wonder how that happened?" Harry said knowingly.

"Yes I wonder." Draco said.

Harry gestured to the Dungeons door.

They walked over to the Dungeon door. "That was you wasn't it?" Theo asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Theo." Harry said plainly.

"Right I get it. Of course, it was not you."

Harry smirked.

(Time skip!)

Harry headed up to the entrance hall to meet Flint.

"Ah, there you are Harry. May I call you Harry?"

"Sure."

"Feel free to call me Marcus."

Harry nodded.

"Right down to the pitch."

Harry followed him.

"Ok this is how your grip a broom, and this is how you mount a broom. Now try kick off."

Harry flew up and came back down.

"Impressive Potter, you might be a great Quidditch player in the future. Potter, we need a new seeker. You seem to have the build, and with a lot of work." He released a golden boy. "Could you try to get that. I promise you won't get hurt."

"Um er sure." Harry kicked off from the ground hard.

He soared and dived and within five minutes had caught the tiny golden ball.

He handed the ball back to Flint.

"Wow Potter impressive, don't tell anyone. Oh and I mean anyone, but I am going to speak to Professor Snape about getting you on the Quidditch team."

"What!? really?"

"Of course it is clear you have natural ability."

"Wow thank you, Marcus."

"Not a problem anything to advance Slytherin glory."

"Yes, that is a very good reason." Harry said.

Marcus nodded. "Well we been out here an hour, let's go back in."

Harry nodded.

When they got back to the castle, Harry said goodbye to Marcus who went back to the common. Whilst Harry headed into the great hall for lunch. He sat down next to Pansy.

"Well, Draco you owe me a galleon."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He thought you would at least break an arm." Harry smirked.

"What's so funny."

"Oh, nothing much. Aren't you going to pay the lady Draco." He scowled and threw a Galleon at Pansy.

They sat talking throughout lunch when Snape came up to him. Potter, I have been asked to escort you to the Headmasters office.

"Of course sir. Pansy, I will see you in the Library at two."

She smiled "Yeah see you then Harry."

"Grab my bag from my room would you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"We don't have all day." Snape said sarcastically but there was a faint smile on his face.

"Of course sir" Harry followed him.

"Potter, Mr Flint has been to see me about his request, and I will tell you now I will consider it. But let me tell you something if you were anything like your arrogant father I would never allow it."

"Yes of course sir. I don't want to be seen as my father."

"I am very pleased to see that. Also, I am pleased to hear that you are holding up the pride and honour of Slytherin."

"Of course sir. It is expected of a Slytherin. I would not want to be in any another house.

Snape smirked 'James Potter must be turning in his grave.' He thought.

They arrived at a stone gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frog." Snape said.

"See you later Harry."

Harry nodded and stepped through the stone arch way. The Gargoyle jumped back into place.

He stepped onto the steps and they started moving upwards on their own. Harry knocked on the door at the top.

"Enter."

Harry entered the office. With all the where instruments. That where spinning, jumping and puffing smoke.

"Ah, Harry my boy please take a seat."

"I am sorry sir but as we are not on a first name basis, I would politely request you do not use my name. nor am I your boy." He remembered all of Pansy coaching about this.

"Very well Mr Potter." Harry sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Ha." Harry glared at him

"Mr Potter lemon drop? Cup of tea.

"No thank you, sir."

"Very well, Dumbledore popped one in his mouth."

He must take an antidote to the potion in them.

"How have you enjoyed the first week."

"That is neither here nor there. Can we please skip the formalities, and get on with why you called me here. I have homework to do."

"Very well Ha... Mr Potter." He quickly changed to after Harry glaring at him.

"Are you happy in Slytherin? I can have you swapped, I am sure Mr Weasley will welcome you."

"Okay let's get a few things, straight sir. Try legilimency on me and I will report you to the Ministry. Secondly, I hate Weasley and his little gang. You try to force me to swap house. Which I can tell, you will try to do, I will report you to Mr Malfoy. Who, as you can recall is the head of the board of governors. He will have you out of here before you can say lemon drop. So I advise you drop that little plan of yours. Nor do I trust you, after leaving me with wretched abusive Muggles for ten years."

"Harry it was for your own protection."

"I don't care, and before you say for the great good, don't bother. I will not be swapping to Gryffindor nor will you bring this up again. If you do I will be telling Mr Malfoy. I believe we are done here."

"Yes Ha-" he glared. "Yes, Mr Potter I believe we are. I know it means not much now but I am sorry for what you went through.

"You are right it does mean nothing. Good afternoon sir." Harry walked out the room without another word. Shutting the door with a snap.

"Oh James what have I done. I am going to have to keep a close eye on that boy."

Harry heard him through the door.

"So you are going to keep an eye on me." Harry laughed as he walked down the stairs. "Very well old man let the games begin."

The gargoyle slid out of place and Harry headed to the library.

"There you are Harry." Pansy said sitting alone.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Practising they said they need to catch up to you."

"You flatter me." Harry said smiling sitting next to her.

"I am serious you can perform fourth-year magic perfectly. Even Daphne who was learning with you can't." She said the last part smugly.

"So why aren't you?"

"Hm let's see." She pretended to think. "Oh I know I'd rather spend time with you. Also any problems you can protect me."

Harry smiled. "I'm touched and I suppose I could."

"You suppose?" She said in a tone of fake anger.

"Oh, I am sorry darling I mean of course."

"That better." She teased.

"So History essay." Harry said.

"Yeah, can I use your notes?"

Harry sighed, you're lucky I like you.

"Come on you are the only one, who stays up in the history of magic."

"Actually I don't."

"Then how do you get your notes?"

"Draco gave me a quick quotes quill first day."

"Very Slytherin of you Harry." She said slightly impressed.

"we only had one class for the history of magic."

"Still, but I would appreciate it if you can duplicate your notes for me."

She batted her eyelids.

"Of course."

"Yay."

But at a cost."

"What is it?"

"We always do homework together."

"That's fair." She smiled.

"Glad you agree."

After a small walk, Harry had become restless.

"Do you want to try to find weasel or someone other Gryffindork to annoy?"

"Why?"

"Thought you might find it fun."

"Well, you got that right, Harry."

Just then they saw Granger disappearing into a row of books.

"Oh, I got an idea." Pansy smiled evilly. "Follow me."

They walked up behind her.

"Here is the source of the smell Harry, it is a Mudblood."

"Ugh, I wondered what the stench was Pansy."

The two laughed

"G-go a-away leave me alone I have not done anything to you.

"Yes, you did." Pansy said.

"W-what?"

"Come to Hogwarts when you don't belong here. You are just a Muggle who can do magic somehow. You are not worthy of being able to do magic."

"I am smarter than all of you!" she spat.

"That funny there no way to prove that. Also, can you perform a stunning charm?"

"N-no that fourth-year magic."

"Well, Harry can, you're just a filthy Mudblood."

She looked shocked. "You should have gone to Stone Wall high where muggles belong Granger." Harry said.

"Why are you like this? You stopped You Know Who."

"There no proof of that except Dumbledore's word. Were you there no. If I did I regret it because it forced me to live with scum for ten years. If he was still around who knows. But one thing for sure is vermin like you would not be here."

Her eyes started filling with tears. At this Pansy started laughing and she pushed past them running out the Library. Madam Pince giving her a death glare as she ran out.

"Well, that was fun, Harry."

He just smiled.

"Do you want to go have an early dinner?"

"Sure."

(Time Skip!)

The Slytherin's were traipsing back to the Dungeons after their astronomy lesson.

"Ugh, I am so tired." Moaned Pansy.

"We all are troll face." Theo spat. "All but Harry." He added.

"Yeah, how are you never tired?" Daphne asked.

"Ancient half-blood secret." He said in a mysterious voice.

"Well I'm half-blood and I know nothing of this." Tracy said."

"Besides Harry, you come from a Pureblood family." Draco added.

"Then I have no clue." He shrugged his shoulders before they headed back.

The boys went down the hall and the girls walked down the opposite. Pansy gave Harry a quick hug then ran off.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Harry?" Draco asked slyly.

"Nope."

"You and Pansy?" Theo nudged him with his elbow when they were back in their room.

"No there nothing going on between us."

"Not yet anyway." Greg said.

"Wow, you can think." Draco said.

"Shut it you." Draco just smirked at this.

When they were ready for bed, the others fell asleep quickly. Harry stayed up. Finally getting a chance to read the book from Draco father. It turned out the Potter were connected too, two of the founders. Gryffindor as a father line, Slytherin as an Uncle. The Peverell descended from Slytherin but one of them married into the Gryffindor line. Merlin came from the Gryffindor line but was sorted into Slytherin. The Slytherin line seemed to end at someone called Tom Marvolo Riddle. But the end of the Gryffindor line was him. He was the first from this line to be a Slytherin since Merlin, and that was centaury's ago. After this Harry fell asleep. But he would learn more about his ancestry.

(Time skip!)

Harry and the rest of the Slytherin's were waiting for the Gryffindor's and Madam Hooch to show up, for their first flying lesson. She showed five minutes before the start but the whole of the Gryffindor came hurrying along ten minutes late.

She told them to hold their hand over their brooms and say up. The only two who broom jumped into their hands first time was Harry and Draco. Wesley smacked him in the face. This led to a lot of laughter from the Slytherin's. flopped pathetically. Granger did not move, she was getting angry and her hair was getting bushier. I seemed she did not like failure and when she was struggling that would happen. Harry pointed it out to Draco who smirked at this.

"Typical Mudblood thinks they will be the best at everything and turns out to be the worse."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Think she will ever realise you can't learn everything from books." Draco shook his head.

"No, she will never realise there is more to magic than what it says in books."

After this, she told them to mount their brooms. Draco was delighted when Weasley had been told he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Can't blame him. Can they even afford brooms." Pansy muttered.

Harry had to suppress his laughter at this.

When she had told them to hover and come back down. Longbottom jumped the gun. When she yelled at him to come back down at once. He slammed into a wall and fell off. The broom slowly took off, in the direction of the forbidden forest.

"Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground. Anyone caught riding will be out of Hogwarts before they can say, Snitch."

Draco picked something off the ground. "Oh look it that stupid thing. Lardbottoms Gran had sent him."

Harry and the other Slytherin's laughed.

"Maybe if he had given it a squeeze, he would have remembered to have fallen on his fat ass." Draco said.

"Shut up Malfoy." Weasley yelled.

"As always such hurtful words Weasel.

"Obviously no one told Madam Hooch, Lardbottom would be doing a demonstration on what not to do."

"Shut up Potter!" The Patil girl snapped.

"Oh sticking up for Lardbottom. Never thought you would like fat little crybabies."

"Shut up you slimy snakes! Now give that back Malfoy!"

"No Weasley I think I will leave it somewhere for him to collect. How about up a tree. You coming, Harry?" He said kicking off.

Harry looked around nervily but the smirking Gryffindor's made him kick off and join Draco.

"Come and get it then Weasel."

"Ron you mustn't you will get us in so much trouble"

"Going to do what your Mudblood girlfriend says, Weasel." Draco yelled down.

He shrugged her off and took off to join them.

"Now give it back!"

"No, I don't think I will." He tossed it as far as he could. It went shooting past Harry. He sped after it. Weasley on his tail. He caught it and flew past Weasley. Then tossed it back to Draco. The two touched back down.

So did Weasley scathingly angry.

"Potter a word." Snape said darkly as Weasley and the Other Gryffindor boys laughed openly.

"Of course sir." Harry followed him smiling at the other Slytherin's. He was slightly nervous.

He led him into his office.

"Sit."

Harry sat down as so did Snape.

"Tea?"

"Yes please, sir."

Snape waved his wand and Tea appeared in front of them.

"I have made my decision Potter.

"Decision sir?"

"I am going to let you onto the Quidditch team. I will speak to Professor Dumbledore about bending the first year rule."

"T-thank you sir but am I good enough?"

"Potter a number of times you must have been told this, modesty is for Hufflepuff. But Arrogance for Gryffindor's. You are neither. I can tell you are not your father and will not let the position go to your head. Be proud and do your house proud."

"Of course sir."

Harry finished his tea.

"I was impressed by your potion work. I have not seen better in years for a first attempt. Keep up the good work."

"Of course sir."

"You may leave."

Harry nodded and got up.

When Harry got to the common room everyone looked nervous.

"What's wrong guys."

"What's your punishment?" Theo asked.

"Punishment?" Harry said mockingly.

"You mean you weren't punished."

"Nope."

"Then what happened?"

"Well don't tell anyone, but I am the new house seeker."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Nice one mate." Theo said.

The girls looked excited.

Draco looked angry. "God Harry you must be so fucking talented at everything." He looked angry but then smiled. Harry Well done, even tho that the potion I wanted next year."

"Sorry, Draco."

"Don't be. I saw what you did you have natural talent. I will just have to try out as a chaser."

Harry smiled.

As they ate from the buffet, Weasley came over trailed by Finnegan and Thomas

"Having a last meal Potter when are you going back to the Muggles?" Weasley taunted.

The Slytherin's laughed.

"What's so funny!?"

"You really think Snape would punish Harry. When he saw you up there too. He would sooner punish you. Harry is one of Snape favourites." Draco said.

"Only because he a slimy snake."

"Does not matter why Weasel, and call us what you like. That is such a childish remark." Theo said.

Weasley's faced burned.

"That's it Potter! I challenge you to a wizard's duel."

 **A/N: You may wonder why I am making Harry such an ass hole. But remmber he has diffrent friends and diffrent influences. Thanks for reading please review.**


	7. trust

**A/N: Thanks to Hufflepuff pride for betaing for me. Oh and someone asked me if Harry and Ron could duel in front of the school I could do that, but Ron would get wrecked right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and rights to respectful owners.**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **italics = parsletounge**_

"Sure Weasel name the time and the place." Draco said coolly at the red headed boy.

"I am not challenging you." Ron sneered.

"I know but I am Potter's second who's yours." Draco taunted.

"Seamus," He said plainly after thinking about both his friend's abilities.

Harry was nervous but did not want to say or show it, he needed to keep his neutral face.

"We will see you in the trophy room at midnight." Ron strode off smirking.

"Draco what are you thinking!"

"Oh, Harry we are not going to go. We will be telling Professor Snape. He will deal with Weasley accordingly."

Harry smirked. "Well, that is a great plan."

"It is, but it is not like you can't take him anyway!" Theo commented.

"Really?" Harry sounded sceptical.

"Harry." Pansy snapped.

"Yes, yes, I know, modesty is for Hufflepuff's." Harry smiled.

"That's better." She said linking arms with him.

After dinner Harry and Draco headed for Snape's office.

"Enter." Severus called as Harry knocked.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter. What can I do for you this evening?"

"Sir we have reason to believe Weasley and Finnegan will be in the trophy room at midnight. They

seem to be going to meet two others for a duel." Draco said.

Snape smirked. "Hm, very well, I believe I will have to tell Mr Filch of this disregard to several school rules."

"Yes, very much so sir." Harry replied.

"Is that all boys." They nodded.

"Very well, I see you in class tomorrow."

They nodded respectfully and walked out.

"Well, tomorrow should be interesting." Draco said.

"Yes very much so."

(Time skip!)

When Harry and Pansy walked into the great hall Friday morning, it was good to see the Gryffindor hourglass had 250 black rubies in it.

Harry pointed and Pansy laughter.

"Now what do you think Weasley's Mummy will make of that?" Pansy said.

"Maybe something worse than a Howler."

Pansy grinned. "Maybe indeed."

When Gryffindor came in they all stared at their hour glass in shock. This basically was made clear they were not going to win the house cup this year. Word had seemed to have gotten around. That five of their first years had been caught out of bed. Harry guessed it as Weasley, Finnegan, their other friend Thomas and somehow Lardbottom and Granger had gotten dragged out. Maybe the little know it all had tried to stop them.

When Draco arrived he laughed openly and some other Slytherin's started clapping when they had arrived, Gryffindor's shot them filthy looks. As did most Hufflepuff's and a few Ravenclaw's.

After breakfast, the Slytherin's headed down into the dungeons. When they had arrived the Gryffindor's had not arrived yet. They milled around outside the classroom when Weasley stormed up to them. His usual minions were with him.

"I will get you for what you did!"

"Whatever could you be talking about Weasley?" Harry asked innocently.

He pointed his wand at Harry.

"You know bloody well what!"

"You snitched to Filch on us."

"I would do nothing of the sort. But when we reached the Trophy room, I heard Granger, Lardbottom and Thomas with you as well as Finnegan. Now, where is that Gryffindor courage? Bring back up because you knew you could not take us alone." The Slytherin laughed as Ron paled.

"H-how did you know they were there. Yeah, I brought Thomas in case you brought an extra. Granger followed us. But Neville had locked himself out the Common room and the Fat Lady was gone from the portrait. He did not want to stay as the Bloody Baron had gone past twice. Another slimy snake." Just then the Bloody Barron floated by and gave him a look of absolute loathing.

"Watch yourself little lion." He said in an icy voice. All the Gryffindor shudder whilst the Slytherin's smiled.

"Now let's make this even." He drew his wand to Harry's face.

"Fer..." He was interrupted.

"Expelliarmus!" Tracey yelled.

Weasley's wand went flying off. As he went after it, it landed right at the feet of Professor Snape.

"Duelling Weasley. Have you not gotten your house into enough trouble. 25 points from Gryffindor." Snape smiled evilly as he said this. Ron scowled and picked up his wand shoving it into his robes.

"In." He pointed towards the door. They hurried in. Harry sat at the front as was joined by Tracey.

After he took the register he gave back their results from last week. "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson and Miss Greengrass, well done full marks. 25 points each to Slytherin."

"Favouritism." He heard Weasley Mutter.

Snape smirked at hearing this. "Weasley near to Zero marks the same for you, Mr Thomas. Perhaps you should find a more capable partner. Weasley, perhaps you should find someone more your skill level." He eyed Longbottom. "Longbottom, Finnegan zero marks! Mr Finnegan I would like you to work with Mr Thomas this lesson. Weasley, Longbottom you two are together. Move!" He snapped at them.

Ron scowled again.

"Oh and five house points each will be taken from the four of you, for utter incompetence."

He walked around handing out results sheets. Tracey had done very well herself, getting near fall marks.

"Now today we will be making the drowsiness potion. It is still a beginner potion. But some of you, he eyed Weasley and Longbottom. Will still without a doubt struggle. But first, let us review the last class. Weasley where would you look if I asked you to find a Bezoar?"

"I don't know sir."

"10 points from Gryffindor for being unable to open a book in a week."

He lectured them until the break bell on that day's potion, for them to start it after the break.

The Slytherin's went off to their common room. But Harry held out an arm. "Why hello Weasel. Petrificus Totalus!" Weasley's face smashed into the floor head first.

"Now what to do with you. All alone, No backup. This is too perfect. Vince, Greg let's put this little brave heart somewhere." They dragged him back to a cupboard near the potions classroom a shoved him in. "I might release you before class Weasel." Harry smirked at him. "Let this be a lesson for you. Never ventur in where you do not belong."

With that Harry sealed him in, shutting the door of the dark cupboard.

"Harry just how much can you do?" Draco asked.

"Enough to deal with Weasel." He said plainly.

"What about Granger?" Daphne asked.

"Not worth the effort." He said in a bored tone. "I will leave her to you. I just want to play with Weasley it's much more fun. Besides, I hate her, but it is you who has a real hate for her." Daphne nodded. With that, they headed back to the common room.

When they headed back to class Harry spoke up. "What do you think? Should I let him go."

"Yes, just make sure you don't get caught!" Pansy looked pleadingly at him.

"Tell Snape I am in the Toilet." The others nodded.

When the others went back in Harry went to the cupboard Weasley was in.

"Now Weasel what to do, What to do with you." Harry smiled darkly. He muttered the counter curse and walked into class.

"Ah, Potter quickly now take your seat."

A minute later Weasley came in scowling. "Weasley 10 points from Gryffindor for your lateness."

"But sir, Potter cursed me."

"Attempted duelling 10 more points from Gryffindor."

It was hard to tell who the Gryffindor's looked angry at either Snape or Ron.

"Now get to work on your potion. The recipe is in your books or on the boards.

This lesson had a far worse incident than before. Finnegan had blown up his cauldron and Weasley had seemed to cause his to break in half, through an explosion. One-half smashing him in the head knocking him out. The other half flying to the front of the room. The spray of the two potions had knocked all the Gryffindor's out.

Snape smirked pretending to care, before he went around reviving all the Gryffindor's, sending who needed it to the Hospital wing; Weasley had appeared to have cracked his head open. He waved his wand banishing the Gryffindor's potions this seemed to make Granger distraught, as he told them to take thier cauldrons and ingredients and get out of his sight. Before they caused any more injuries.

The rest of the lesson passed without any more incidents obviously, and when the bell rang the Slytherin's went up to lunch.

(Time skip!)

The next morning it was Saturday, and when the post came everyone's attention was caught by a long thin parcel. It was being carried by a group of six owls. But Harry was surprised when it was dropped in front of him. A second later another owl, flew up to him and he untied the letter attached to it.

He tore the letter open first. This was a good thing, because of what it said.

Do not open at the table. It contains your new Nimbus 2000 but I do not want everyone knowing you got a broomstick or they will all want one. I think you know who I mean by this.

Harry smirked to himself at reading that last part.

Marcus Flint will meet you at the Quidditch pitch today at 14:00. For your first training session.

Yours Professor S Snape.

Harry smiled to himself handing the note to Draco. Draco's mouth dropped open. Then it split into a grin.

"Brilliant." He smiled.

Harry, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Vincent and Greg all hurried out the great hall. The girls had decided to meet them in the library after they had done their 'manly boyish things.' As Pansy put it. It had seemed Harry and Draco were to be seen as a leader like figures to the boys and Pansy and partly Daphne of the girls.

Weasley had followed them out, surprisingly Granger was with him and his cronies Finnegan, Thomas and Rose had barred the way. He hexed the package from Harry's hand as it hit his hand he began to squeeze the package to try and guess what had been sent to Potter.

Vincent and Greg cracked their knuckles menacingly. Harry held up a hand to stop them

"That is a broomstick, you will be for it this time Potter. First years are not allowed them." Ron grinned, thrusting it back at Harry.

"Not arguing I hope boys." Professor Flitwick came up to them.

"Potter has been sent a broomstick Professor." Grange instantly said.

"Oh yes very exciting. What model is it Potter?" He squeaked. "Professor Snape told me all about the special exceptions."

"Nimbus 2000 sir."

Weasley and his other cronies looked stunned. Well apart from Granger who looked livid.

"Well make sure you put it to good use." He smiled and walked away.

"And I have Weasley to thank for that." Harry smirked.

Professor Flitwick did not hear this as he had already walked off.

"Oh and I suppose you think that a reward for breaking rules!" Granger snapped.

"Jealous Mudblood?" Draco said following Harry he had followed, Vincent and Greg. Who had shoved past the Gryffindor's clearing a gap. "Something that you can't learn from a book. Finally proving you're not as good as you think."

"Shut up Malfoy." Weasley snarled at him

Draco laughed as he followed the others back to the dungeons.

When they arrived back in their dormitory Harry tore the paper off the broom.

"Wow. Snape must really like you, Harry." Draco said. "And to think I am still riding on a Comet 260."

The boys admired the broom before grabbing their bags to head up to the library to meet the girls, Harry sank into a seat next to Pansy.

"So Snape has decided to get you the best broom available at the moment. To be the key item in your murder trial." Millicent teased.

Draco smirked. "Why Millicent my good friend, you know Quidditch." She scowled at this.

"Just because I am a girl Draco, does not mean I can't fly circles around you." Draco scowled as the others laughed. Earning an icy glare from Madam Pince. Just as they saw Weasley, Longbottom and Granger come in.

"Now that a strange group of losers!" Draco said.

The others nodded.

"Let's see what there up to." Harry smirked. "Anyone coming?" Pansy stood up. But no one else did.

As they followed them one row over they overheard them talking really loudly.

"So we know that three-headed dog on the third floor belongs to Hagrid. He also let slip that it is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Oh I know I just read the name somewhere. I have also heard it somewhere." Granger said.

"But it's got to be to be really valuable or really dangerous to require that dog to guard it." Weasley added on.

Harry and Pansy had reached the end of the row and turned into the one the Gryffindor trio was in stopping infrnt of them.

"What are you doing here Potter?"

"I could ask you the same question Weasel. Never seen you study before." Just then he and Pansy pushed past the Gryffindor trio, Pansy laughing at what Harry said.

"Why are you like this?" He heard Granger call after them.

"Like what."

"An evil ass hole."

"Evil is in the eye of the beholder. Just because I am not the saintly Gryffindor everyone expected me to be, does not make me evil." With that, Harry strode away without another word.

Harry and Pansy re-joined the others and told them everything they had heard from the Gryffindor trio.

(Time Skip!)

Harry was down on the Quidditch pitch alone waiting for Marcus Flint to show up. He was too eager to wait to start flying again so he took off and started doing laps of the stadium. The speed of the broom took his breath away. It was even faster than Marcus Cleansweep.

"Ok, Harry, come down!" He heard Marcus yelling up to him.

Harry zoomed down. "Not bad I am glad to see my faith in you is not missed placed. Right, Potter, you know your job is to catch the snitch but, you have to avoid these, he released two balls from a large crate. With a snake emblazoned on it. They zoomed off too quick but Harry thought they resembled Cannonballs.

"These will try un-seat the players. But you have nothing to worry, even if Seekers attract the most fouls. Derek and Bole are more than a match for the Bludgers we have not had a un-seated player in three years. They joined the team at the same time as me in the second year."

"Unless they crack my head open." He said nervously.

"Trust me, Harry, you have nothing to worry about." Harry smiled.

"Your right I don't since Slytherin has won the house cup and Quidditch Cup for the last six years."

"There your catching on." He smiled.

"Right I am not the best beater. But I will be trying to hit the bludgers at you whilst you hunt for the Snitch. You will try avoid being knocked off. Don't worry I can perform a cushioning charm to break your fall."

As Harry ducked and swerved the bludgers did not even hit him once. He was always avoiding them dodging. Catching the snitch quickly every time. After about an hour and a half, he saw flint on the ground, wrestling the bludgers back into the crate.

"Right Harry that is it for today." He said getting up after strapping the bludgers back into the crate. Harry handed the Snitch over to him. Flint showed Harry to the Slytherin locker room. There were four tunnels two on each side. The sides that did not have the goal post sides. There were three at each end all at different heights. At the Side of the Slytherin tunnel, it also had Ravenclaw's tunnel.

Flint locked away the chest in the captain's office and he and Harry headed back to the castle.

When Harry had put his broom back in his trunk. Then he went to look for his fellow first years. The only person he could find was Tracey. But she was out on the Balcony.

"Hey." Harry said step next to the railing next to her.

"Oh, Hey Harry." She sounded troubled.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, um er. Oh, don't worry its nothing."

"Come on Trace, if something is the matter you can tell me."

"It's kind of long winded. I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"It's no bother." He smiled at her.

"Well okay."

"Want to walk and talk?" He offered her his arm.

"Yeah, I would like that." She smiled.

They walked out the common room, and Harry led them out the castle. They walked to the lake in relative salience. Harry leading the way, they got around half way around the lake and stopped.

Harry gestured for her to sit and they sat down. Breaking the link of their arms.

"So, what's up?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Harry." She looked seriously into his eyes, her dark brown eyes staring into his. "I can trust you right?"

"Of course. Whatever you tell me I will not tell anyone else. If you do not wish me to. I would never hurt you or another friend."

She smiled. "Okay." She breathed nervously. "Right where do I begin." She looked down at her feet.

"Well, I am half-blood like you." Harry nodded. "Well so like you I was not raised with pureblood ideals like the rest of our friends. So I am and I can tell you are, a bit more tolerating of Muggle-born's." Harry opened his mouth to argue but closed it, with the look she gave him. He did not want to admit it to save face, but he was with Tracey and she would not say. He nodded. She looked down again. "But some like that Mudblood Granger deserves the hostilities." Harry nodded

"Definitely." Harry said.

She looked up smiled and looked down again. "They were raised to hate Muggles on principle, without even knowing of the Muggle world. But their right." Harry nodded. When she looked up momentarily again. "But the reason I hate them is because of my Father. He walked out on me and my Mother when I was four. The moment she told him she was a witch. She was pregnant with my little Brother again. He said she was a freak, and wished he had never married her. He wished her dead saying he could burn her and kill me. To remove the taint. He said the other one would be tainted as well. He got the marriage annulled and left her. She changed her name and my name back to Davies and here we are today. They married the day before I was four. Today is the anniversary of that day. He said the worst days of his life, was the 15th of September 1979." Her eyes filled with tears.

Harry quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Why did he leave Harry? Why is he so awful?"

"Because he is Muggle filth who could never understand magic."

"She nodded. "He beat her up at first and smacked me across the face numerous times. He said we are lucky, he is letting us dangerous monsters live. I did not know why he did it at first. At first, I was trying to reject magic. Thought he might come back. But I realised how much of an awful man he was."

"Tracey I thought I had a bad past. But what I went through is nothing." She was still in his arms.

Harry was stroking her hair in comfort.

"He's worthless Tracy. I will do whatever I can for you, to get that filth what he deserves. I promise you this."

"Harry, thank you she whispered. I don't think there would be any talking you out of this. But please don't get your self-arrested for filth."

He smiled. "Okay Trace, for you anything."

She smiled. "Pansy is a very lucky girl."

"W-what!?" Harry stammered.

"Aren't you two a couple?"

"Oh no, we are not a couple."

"Oh, you two complement each other. Then again the same could be said about you and Daphne."

Harry could feel his face burning. Tracy smiled.

"Thanks, Harry that made me feel a bit better."

"Glad I could be of service." He said in a false angry voice that you could hear the amusement in it.

"Harry do you want to talk about your past?"

Harry breathed. "I know I can trust you as well." It was not a question, but she responded anyway.

"Of course Harry."

"Well, you know a lot with how they treated me. Also how Pansy and Draco Fathers are looking to have my removal done. But that is not the full story."

She gestured for him to go on.

"They abused me, locked me in a cupboard under the stairs on a regular basis. Starved me, beat and smacked me every day. Severely hurt me for what I now know as accidental magic. They would only ever take me to the hospital if they seriously broke a bone. Over wise, they would just bandage it up. Then shove me under the stairs for weeks on end. Taking me out only to use the bathroom. Dudley and his 'gang' use to beat the crap out of me nearly every day. They kept anyone from being my friend. Not that anyone would anyway they were all idiots to me, anyway. I suffered beatings for as long as I can remember. Please don't tell the others, I will tell Mr Parkinson and Mr Malfoy but please I don't want the others to know." His eyes filled with tears now.

"Of course Harry." She had embraced him now.

After a while, they had been huddled together in silence. "Tracey if I can ask what was your Fathers last name?"

"D-Dursley I think."

"That explains a lot."

"What does."

"That my ass of an Uncles last name. I am just glad it is through Marriage and not blood." Tracey had a horrified look on her face.

He looked up into it. "Oh, Tracy I am so sorry that was insensitive."

"No, it's not that. I want to be rid of him. There are many ancient rituals that can do it. but it is seen as 'dark magic'." She said the last part in an exasperated tone.

"Magic is not light and dark." Harry said angrily. "It was some ancient Mudblood who successfully pushed this. They somehow got it accepted. Probably some close minded fool like Granger."

She nodded in agreement.

"But yeah my Uncle has an evil brother and a bitch of a sister. What could be seen as true as she breeds dogs."

Tracy burst out laughing at this. Harry smiled slightly.

"This was a good talk Trace." Harry smiled. "thank you."

"Yeah Harry good talk. Thank you for convincing me." She smiled back.

He got up offered her a hand up. They linked arms and headed back to the castle again.

 **A/N: Well now you know more about Tracy and her past. Also why Harry is who he is. I could have made this chapter longer, by doing more Quidditch. But I thought it would spoil the tone of the chapter, by jumping straight back into it. Also, I know Harry was born in 1980. But the way the educational system works in the UK, the people born from September 1st 1979 – August 31st of 1980 will be in one year then it moves on to the next set of the school year. Hope you enjoyed please review.**


	8. time fly's

**A/N: Thanks to Hufflepuff pride for betaing for me.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **italics= Parseltongue**_

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **BMS: As they're 11 It probably doesn't matter but this just feels like it should be a Harry/ multi to me. Daphne/Pansy both w/ maybe Tracy too. Just putting it out there.**

 **Response: Okay your right, I am not doing anything with pairings yet. They are too young. That will not come until the third year. Maybe the summer beforehand. But as a for him having more than one girlfriend at the same time. I don't think that will happen. A couple of reasons for this, In a Pureblood society would that be accepted from a young man. Also, I don't think that is Harry. He is respectful of his friends. Dating all three at the same time is just disrespectful I have plans they may change they may not. But thanks for the Support.**

 **Pokémon Guest: Am I going to have Voldermort be the good guy?**

 **Response: If I told you that it would ruin all of the books. So I don't think I could tell you that.**

It was a cool Saturday afternoon. whilst Harry and Tracey were by the lake, something much different was happening up in the Gryffindor common room. It was a very cluttered room. With collapsed armchairs, study materials and homework parchment were scattered around with a large roaring fire in the centre of the chimney.

"RONALD!"

The whole room went silent.

"What Percy?" Ron asked.

"You are to come with me now!" He snapped.

"Why?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Don't you give me that cheek!"

Fred and George hoisted him up by the armpits. Then dragged him out the common room. As he a girl from the Quidditch team spoke loudly.

"Good, maybe they will be able to straighten that little idiot out."

Ron scowled as he was dragged out.

"You never saw us." Fred said to The Fat Lady; a large woman in a pink dress, on a portrait.

She gave them a pointed nod. Normally she would not allow such a shenanigans. This time, however, she knew the shame the boy was bringing to Gryffindor. The three brothers dragged him down to the fourth floor, going through many secret passages. They opened up a mirror and dragged their brother through it.

"Now little brother! How can you have been so stupid!" George yelled at him.

"What could you possibly mean!?" He yelled back.

"Ronald you know perfectly well what we mean! You and your little friends have gotten us so far into the negatives. By the love of Merlin, it is a new house record. No, that not a good thing. You have brought shame on the whole family. I asked our Mother to let us deal with you. Now if you cause us any more issues." Fred cut him off.

"We will let the rest of the house deal with you and your little friends." He said darkly.

"But it's them dirty snakes." He whined

"Don't take the bait." Percy snapped.

"But Potter..."

"From what I can tell, it's only you and your little friends he does not get on with. Just because he won't be your friend. Just drop it he does not like you. You're the one going around trying to attack them and keep getting your butt handed to you. I would back off if I was you, you already have detention with Snape until Christmas. So it is best you just avoid antagonising any Slytherin's." Percy said.

"Bu..."

Fred interrupted. "Or if you have to don't get caught."

Ron smiled.

"But with your brains little brother, that is impossible." George said.

Ron scowled and opened the mirror and stormed off.

"Well, we tried to help him." Fred said disappointedly.

"Weasley!"

Ron turned around and saw Oliver Wood, with two other fifth years and a second year named Cormac McLaggen the Gryffindor seeker. Two-fourth year Alicia Spinet and Angelina Johnson Gryffindor chasers. Along with another second year, Katie Bell the third and final chaser on the house team.

"What Oliver?" He snapped in an angry tone.

"Wow someone has no manners!" Alicia said.

"What can I do for you?" He asked in an angry tone.

"Oh don't worry we are here to set you on the right path." Just as he said this. Dean, Seamus and Liam stepped out from behind the group as well.

The older students raised their wands. "Guys a little help?" They shook their heads and looked sad raising their wands to him as well. Ron let out a scream of terror as ten jets of light hit him and everything went dark. The ten students looked at him with a look of distaste and headed back to their common room.

"I appreciate you taking house pride over friendship." Oliver said nodding to the three first years.

"He not really a friend. We just stick with him, well he's an ass and has a nasty side best to avoid it, but us three don't want anything to do with him anymore." Seamus said as the other two nodded.

"I think that might be for the best. Well at least tell he learns to wise up a bit." Oliver looked at them.

"So, never then." Dean said. As the three walked off when they had reached the common room to get on with some homework.

"Yeah, that's about right." Oliver said.

On their way back to the common room the three Weasley brothers found him passed out. Fred and George walked on but Percy levitated him and took him up to the hospital wing. He knew this was no Slytherin attack. But by their own. Percy had to admit at least them Slytherin's stuck together and were all decent to each other. Maybe that's why they have won the house cup and Quidditch Cup, the most times in Hogwarts history. Maybe Gryffindor needed to take a leaf out of the book of snakes. But he knew his house would never do anything the Slytherin's did.

The next day was Sunday and seeing as though it was Tracey birthday, Harry had hoped what he had owl ordered for her yesterday would come in time. Everyone of the first year Slytherin had gotten Tracey something she seemed to be in a much better mood since yesterday. Harry had told her that what he got her should be arriving today. When she asked him what it was he just gave her an evil smirk.

"Harry Potter! Now if you got me something dark and dangerous I will."

"Fall in love with him." Theo teased.

"No, I will fucking curse you into oblivion."

"That's fighting talk young lady." Harry teased poking her in the ribs.

"Shut it junior."

When they got to the great hall. The post had started to arrive. Harry saw a single white Owl fly in, and Harry smiled to himself.

When it landed in front of Tracy, she was shocked.

"It's got nothing." She said a little confused.

"Why, Happy Birthday Tracey. Its a girl" Harry smiled.

"Oh, Harry it's beautiful!"

"Its a girl by the way. Obviously he meant the snowy white owl.

Oh, Harry, you're amazing." She exclaimed Harry was sitting next to her and she pulled him into a side on hug. As well as quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, I don't know about that." He teased.

She punched him in the side. "Shut it you, if I say you're amazing. Then it means your amazing."

"Why yes mam." Harry teased and the others laughed.

The rest of Tracy birthday passed very casually them all hanging out and playing games. But what really made the day was the rumours they heard. Apparently, a huge mixture of Gryffindor had cursed Weasley. Because now he was in the hospital wing. But it had apparently been most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Along with a few others. Even a few first years were involved apparently.

(Time skip!)

It was Monday evening and Harry was down on the Quidditch pitch with Flint, waiting for the rest of the team.

"Now Harry a few of them might be a bit sceptical, about a first year being on the team. But don't ignore them, show them your skill. Maybe a pimple jinx or two to shut them up."

"No stunning spell?" Harry asked in a sad tone.

"Wait you can do that? That's a fourth or fifth-year spell."

He nodded.

"Well yeah go ahead. If they piss you off."

"I might take that free pass." Harry smirked.

When the rest of the team had arrived none of them seemed to complain about the first year joining the team. They all welcome Harry happily and treated him as one of them. Well, that was all except for Montague who said Harry had to prove himself before he would accept him. Instead of cursing him Harry decided to just do it. Rashly cursing someone was not very Slytherin, it was more of a Gryffindor thing. And prove himself Harry did by the end of it Montague was treating Harry like a brother. There was a sort of Brotherhood feel to the team. Where if one of them had a problem they all did. If one of them was attacked, then the whole team would come after you. They would hunt down anyone doing harm to one of their own. True this was a Slytherin thing altogether, but some Slytherin's who were united outside the common room. Hated each other inside. This was extremely rare for a Slytherin to hate each other. Sure they had disagreements, but they all got over it in the end.

(Time skip!)

Time passed at Hogwarts and Harry awoke on October the 30th and realised he had been at Hogwarts for two months nearly. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had.

"Morning Harry." Daphne called, as Harry entered the common room.

"Morning. Breakfast?" Harry asked.

She nodded in response and they headed up to the great hall. Daphne latched onto Harry's arm. In a sign of friendship. When they got to the great hall they found it deserted, they were the only two up yet, they decided to sit down and food appeared.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah Daph?"

She took a deep breath. "I know this is not my place. But I was wondering are you sure you want to go to the feast tomorrow. You know it is the anniversary of your parent's deaths and all. I could stay in the common room with you?"

"Actually that would be really nice. But are you sure you don't want to miss the feast?"

"By what my sister has told me, it more of a holiday to please the mu... I mean Muggle-born's. To make them feel 'welcome'. The old fool loads it out with sweets and everything. It's pathetic, it is not a time for that. It's pathetic it's about remembering the dead. Not begging for sweets."

"I totally agree. Oh and you know I don't care about the word Mudblood. Yes, I know my mother was a Muggle-born. But at least she tried to distance herself from the Muggle world. Also apparently she was nothing like Granger. She was one of the few decent ones. According to Professor Snape. But honestly, I have no problems with that word. She's gone where it can't affect her. I can't disappoint them. True I miss them, yeah but I don't at the same time now that I have amazing friends. It just you can't miss what you don't remember. Yeah, I wish they were still alive. But if they where I probably would have never had become such great friends with you."

"Well, I don't know you still might have been a Slytherin. You definitely belong with us." Daphne beamed.

"Even if I were raised by hot-headed Gryffindor's?"

"Even if you were raised by hot-headed Gryffindor's." She smiled again. "Anyway what our first class today?"

"We don't have class till 1:30. We have charms."

"Then why the hell are we up!"

"Hey, I am always up around now. But I don't know about you." He poked her in the side.

She pouted. "You're mean to me."

"No meaner than I am to anyone else in Slytherin."

"So not very."

"Exactly."

"God Harry I still can't believe you are up at this time every day."

"Stop complaining or I will see to it, you are sent to live with the Gryfindorks."

"But I would miss you too much." She pouted.

"Well, I suppose I could think about it." He teased.

"Oh shut up. When will the others get up."

"Around 12."

"What!"

"Yep."

"So I have you all to myself tell then." She smiled slyly.

"I guess."

As they had finished eating she dragged him off. When they left the Great Hall Weasley came in with Longbottom in tow. Harry tripped Longbottom as they walked passed, and he fell into Weasley.

"Oh, Harry your so mean." Daphne laughed coldly as she saw the two boys fall. Longbottom whimpered and Weasley scowled.

"I learnt from the best."

"Who Pansy?"

"Well, she okay. But you can be very, let's say creative."

She giggled actually giggled.

"Oh, you certainly know, how to flatter a girl."

"Wait you're a girl?" Harry teased

She slapped him around the head playfully, as they headed up the marble staircase.

"Oi! That may be a joke you can use on Millie but not me. I actually have style. You have some taste, however, Pansy and I need to give you a proper lesson."

"Give me a break that was my first day in the wizarding world."

"Well, I suppose you did well then."

"Yeah at least I don't have the rags the Dursley's gave me."

"Yeah, that's true. God how did they fit you. You described your cousin as a baby hippo."

"Honestly that still eludes me."

"He will probably be like a baby whale when I get home." Daphne laughed.

They had wandered up to the seventh floor. Neither had said where they were going tho. They walked to the corridor for the room or requirement and stopped. Harry wandered up and down three times and the door appeared. They entered and the door slid back into stone.

"So what spell shall we do today dear?" She blushed slightly, but recovered her self almost instantly.

"Well let's do one of the more questionable ones." She said in a sly tone.

"Sure sounds fun. Which one."

"Bone breaking curse."

"That could be useful. When 0ayback time comes for the Dursley's."

"My, my, my have I turned Harry Potter dark."

"Maybe." He poked his tongue out.

Harry went and got the dummy. "Okay, it will turn red if we cast it correctly."

Daphne nodded. "Okay, the command is, Brandusbrakus."

Harry nodded in response and went over to join her.

They took turns in practising in, but it kept fizzling out. Around 10 Harry had finally got it right and cast it successfully a few times. They had entered the room around 8:30. Around 11 Harry had helped Daphne cast it successfully as well.

"Well, that was fun."

"Very much so." Harry responded.

They sat in the room and chatted about Charms, and how Flitwick was actually going to let them try something today. Even tho they could all do it. Because it was very basic for what they had been practising. Around 11:45 they headed down to Lunch. They got to the great hall at 12 and sat down. The others came in around 12:15.

"Where have you two been?" Pansy asked the two.

"Practising." Daphne said plainly.

A few nodded in acknowledgement whilst the others just sat down. At 12:30 food appeared.

"Problems in the lion's den." Harry nudged Draco, who smirked.

To Harry and his friends who could see, were disgust by, Weasley eating like a pig. Even his two new lackeys Granger and Longbottom looked slightly appalled. A lot of Gryffindor was giving them distasteful looks. Around 1 they went down to the Dungeons to get their bags. For their only class, they had that they had that day, besides Astronomy at midnight. They got their bags and their book and headed up to the Charms classroom.

"Ah, Slytherin come in, come in." Professor Flitwick squealed excitedly as they walked in. Harry sat next to Tracy at the front of the room.

After he took the register, he asked one from each pair to come collect a feather each. Harry went to get their feathers. He went through the wrist movement again.

"Okay now everyone give it a try."

"Wingardium Leviosa." Rang throughout the room. Everyone got it right on the first try. Even Vincent and Greg.

"Oh well done." He squawked. "Ten points to Slytherin each. Also as a special treat, you may all leave early."

They all politely thanked Professor Flitwick and left quietly.

(Time Skip!)

Harry, Pansy, Tracy and Daphne were in a deserted common room. The three had insisted they stay with Harry instead of going to the feat. What Harry really appreciated. They told him to think nothing of it.

The school house elves had sent them some food. The four sat around chatting, eating and playing exploding snap. They were talking about how Draco had finally put Granger in her place. When she called all Slytherin Pureblood's inbred bastards. That was the final straw for the little know it all. She had been insulting them for a while with Weasel. But Weasel and Granger occasionally tried to hex or curse them, which they always deflected. It was quite pathetic really. Longbottom was normally with them but never did anything. He was too much of a coward but still, got hit with relation for association. How he got into the house of the brave as beyond the Slytherin's.

Draco had said, that Granger did not belong here. Just like all the Mud-blood's. also that Weasley was just used her for her brain. She had taken off crying and none had seen her since. Whilst they were romancing about this a loud crash was heard from above.

"Stay in here." Harry said. "No need to act like a Gryffindor. Or maybe be a Hufflepuff and go find what made the noise."

The girls smiled and nodded.

About an hour later the guys came in. saying how a Troll had gotten in and it was in the Dungeons at first. But it had gotten into the first-floor girls bathroom and attacked Granger. To Draco's delight. After he had said this food appeared in the common room. Apparently, they were to finish the feast in here. Harry went off with Theo to get food. He was suddenly in a really good mood. He had his first Quidditch match the day after tomorrow.

(Time skip!)

Flint had gone to wake Harry up at 7:30. Well, he was shocked to see Harry was up already and had showered.

"Right, Harry come on we as a team are going up to the great hall."

It was 8 and they entered to cheers that drowned out the boos from the Gryffindor's.

Harry was nervous. The news of him being a player had leaked out. Somehow but no one but Slytherin knew his position. There were idiotic Gryfindorks who said they would be running around underneath him holding a mattress. This just made Harry laugh. Whilst all of Slytherin said he would be brilliant. Even Higgs who was the former Seeker. Who was now reserve and saw Harry performance and knew Harry was much better.

"Harry you have to eat something." Whined Pansy.

"I am not hungry."

"Just a bit of toast." Tracy pleaded.

"I am not..." He was interrupted.

"Potter I must insist that my house players eat." Snape said.

Harry instantly started eating bacon and drinking orange juice.

(Time skip!)

Marcus and Wood had shaken hands. Well crushed hands. It appeared Marcus one. As Wood was massaging his hand. Flint may not be the best the looker but he was strong. Maybe he had a bit of troll blood in him.

"And there off!" Jordan, the Weasel twins friend yelled through the magic microphone. He was closely being watched by Professor McGonagall.

"Here are the mighty and noble Gryffindor's led by captain Oliver Wood. With Johnson, Spinet and Bell as Chasers. The twin bludgers Weasley and Weasley and Seeker McLaggen. And here comes the slimy Slytherin's."

"Jordan!"

"Sorry Professor. Led by captain Marcus Flint playing Chaser. Vaisey as Keeper Adrian Pucey and Montague as the other two Chasers. Derek and Bole as Beaters. Finally Potter as the Seeker." He said in a bored tone.

The game was going well the Slytherin team was leading 80 – 20 when Harry saw a glint of gold. He went chasing after it when he McLaggen yelled at one of the Weasley twins. He had taken their bat and tried to hit a bludger at Harry but took out Bell. This led to yells of rage from the Gryffindor's

"McLaggen give him back his bat and go after Potter!"

"Well, You're not setting a very good example!" He yelled trying to swing another bludger. This time taking out Wood.

"Potter has caught the Snitch. Slytherin wins 230 – 20." Jordan announced in a distraught tone mixed with anger.

"McLaggen strode over to Potter."

"Give us a rematch!"

"Fuck off McLaggen!" Marcus said.

"You caught the snitch when I was talking."

"That your problem." Harry said whilst smirking.

He swung his fist for Harry. He dodged now he had his face right up to his. Harry stood his ground. Holding his hand. A way of telling the team not to intervene. Well not yet anyway.

"What is all this!" Madam Hooch snapped.

"Oh, McLaggen is complaining how I caught the snitch when he was talking. Then he swung a punch at me. Also, he demands a rematch."

"Dirty filthy snake." Was shouted from the back of the Gryffindor crowds.

Harry wagged his tongue like a snake. To roars of laughter from the rest of the Slytherin team. Wood and Bell had been taken up to the hospital wing.

"Detention for a month McLaggen and 50 points from Gryffindor. I will be speaking to Professor McGonagall about this you mark my words. Oh, here she comes now."

Harry was led off the pitch by his team-mates.

The victory party lasted late into the night. Harry with the rest if the first year boys entered their dormitory at about 1 am.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry I could not resist slipping in that Star Kid Hufflepuff joke. I promise the only Star Kid Hufflepuff reference. Unless you liked it. I know this was not the best but I just thought it would be best to get this out. I can't write Quidditch games. Hopefully, I will improve. Please Review! :)**


	9. The end of term

**A/N: Thanks to Hufflepuff pride for betaing for me.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights** **to respectful owners**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **italics= Parseltongue**_

Christmas was coming and although Draco wished Harry could come home with him, Draco was going to Rome to visit family. Lucius said Harry is more than welcome to come next year. Blaise said he would stay with Harry but he has to visit his mother's new Husband.

"I wonder how long this one will last." Draco said receiving laughter from Vince and Greg.

Daphne was going to France to visit her nan. Tracey did not want to go home, but her mother wanted to see her, and so did her little brother. Theo's dad was dragging him to some history conference. To Theo's disgust, and the amusement of Draco and the others. Millicent was also going to visit relatives abroad. Pansy did not say but just smirked at Harry.

In the second week of December Professor Snape had come around collecting the names of people who would be staying over Christmas. It turned out Harry was the only Slytherin. On the last Potions lesson before the end of term Weasley said loudly.

"Oh I do feel sorry for those who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they are not wanted at home."

Earning himself snickers from his friends and glares from the snakes. Harry had to stop Daphne from hurting Weasley. Or use any curse they had both learnt and taught the others. As they left and came up the passageway, to go to lunch they found it blocked.

"Would you mind moving out of the way." Draco drawled. "Are you trying to earn a bit of extra money Weasley. Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts. I bet that hut of Hagrid seems like a palace, compared to what your family is used to."

At this point, Ron lunged at Draco.

"Weasley! Just when you have your last detention today you go and do something like that. Oh, I won't give you detention. It does not seem to work. But from what I hear you're not very popular around your house. Due to yours and your friend's escapades. Hm, let me see let me see. 25 points from Gryffindor. Oh, and you and your two little friends will be joining you tonight in your last detention. I will plan something special."

"He was provoked, Professor Snape. Malfoy was insulting his family."

"Be that as it may Hagrid, fighting is against the school rules."

"Move along all of you." Snape barked to the students.

Harry, Draco and the other's shoved past scattering needles everywhere. Leavening the tree with a very bare patch. Weasley and Granger scowled at them. Longbottom whimpered. They all sat down at the Slytherin table and began on their lunch. Celebrating the end of their first term, by the time the next morning arrived, Harry said goodbye to everyone and headed back up the marble staircase alone.

"Why look a little snake on his own." Ron drawled out, behind him stood Hermione.

"What do you want Weasel!?" Harry snapped.

"To pay you back for everything you and, the future Death Eaters have done to me this term." His face burned red with anger.

"One Voldermort." Weasley flinched, and Harry smirked at this. "Where is that Gryffindor courage." His face got redder. This night was not such a bad break. If he could vent his frustration on Weasel. "Now one Voldermort is dead." He flinched again. Harry just looked at him and smirked. "So there can't be Death Eaters. Two he killed my parents. Just because I won't associate with you and your little know it all does not mean I am evil. Just because we are better than you does not make us dark. It just makes us better than you."

"You friends with Death Eaters children!"

"Who gives a fuck."

"At least I have got friends and don't force people to hang around me. I don't have the time, to deal with the likes of you stupid Gryffindor's. I have something to do." Harry pushed past him.

"You too scared to call her it alone? Not very brave." Weasley teased.

He turned back. "One foolish bravery is your thing. Two what, Mudblood, I have no problems saying it. I just can't be bothered to waste my time on you idiots."

"Slytherin's can't do anything alone." Granger spoke for the first time.

"Oh, I think you find we can Mudblood." Harry turned away and walked on.

"Protego!" Harry yelled and spun around. Weasley's curse smashed into the shield. "Now Weasel was that wise?" Harry smirked

Weasley went to fire another but Harry was too quick.

"Brandusbrakus!" Harry muttered aiming at his ankle.

Watching Ron drop to the floor screaming in pain.

"What was that?!" Granger screamed.

"Tripping hex." Harry said in a plain tone. "The great lump seems to have fallen pretty bad."

"Now what do I do with you? No, I draw the line at hexing squibs you are not worth the time Granger."

Harry walked off and around a corner. Smiling to himself. 'Well that was fun.' He thought. Once reaching the Library he chose a book on a certain type of alchemy for something they were doing in the new year and headed back to the common room.

"Harry a word." Snape asked as he exited the Library.

"Of course Professor. What is it?"

"I shall tell you in my office."

Harry nodded and followed him.

" I hear you had a run-in with Mr Weasley again earlier."

"Oh yes, sir he tried to hex me so I retaliated."

"What did you use on him?"

"Tripping Hex." He said plainly with a straight face.

Snape's eyes burnt into him. He felt an interlude into his mind. But Harry managed to force him out.

"You're a very skilled Occlumens Potter."

"Thank you, sir. But is it not illegal to use on a minor without consent?" Harry said with a respectful look on his face.

"It is but out headmaster." He said the last part with a tone of disgust. "Wanted me to test you. The meddlesome old coot. I swore to protect you not serve him." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"Sorry, sir what was that?"

"After your parent's death, he asked me to swear to protect you. But he said he would never reveal it. You see Potter I was once a Death Eater but I cared for your Mother and hated your Father. I was the one who sent the Dark Lord to them on hearing part of the prophecy. I truly regret my actions but I agreed with the Dark Lord's views and plans. But I made him think I turned spy to keep you and your mother safe."

"Sir." Harry interrupted. "I will say the same thing I am going to say to Draco and the others Fathers. I don't care you were once Death Eater. Also, you did not know it was my family he was going to go after. So I have nothing to be angry at you about."

"Harry you are far too forgiving."

"Maybe sir but if he returns, you could go back to him."

"What do you mean?"

"You swore to protect me right. Not serve Dumbledore. I guess he made you make an unbreakable vow. So what I am saying is along as what you do, does not harm me and you try to make sure I stay safe what is to stop you?"

"You are correct in the assumption of a vow Harry. But what if the Dark Lord will kill you if you don't join him?"

"Then I guess to keep me and my friends alive I will have to help him."

"That is very Slytherin of you. Take 10 points."

"Thank you, sir. I don't intend to be the old fool's boy."

"How can you be so sure, I won't tell Dumbledore of this?"

"Slytherin sticks together sir. You should empathise that more being our head of house."

"Take another 10 points."

"So tell me what did you really use on Mr Weasley?"

"Brandusbrakus."

"Hm, that can be viewed as dark magic."

"To a Gryffindor and an unenlightened fool maybe. Magic is magic, yes there is a reason to categorise it. But I felt a pull to the more so-called dark spells. They can be much more creative. Yes that the right word."

"You were well placed in Slytherin. Not that the old man thinks so. We understand the beauty of more darker magic. But it does not translate to evil."

"He will never learn." Even if this did get back to Dumbledore he did not care. Harry thought 'Let the games begin' for the old man

"Harry I can see you have some similar views to your friends, you were aware your mother was a..."

"Yes, sir. But she could no choose her family. No more than I could not choose being forced to them muggles for nearly ten years."

Snape nodded. "Well I have work to be getting on with and I am sure you have homework."

"I had completed most of it by Thursday, with the others so we can relax now we are at half term. I only have Alchemy research and your essay to fully complete."

"Very good Harry. Then I accept no less than an 'O' on this essay."

Harry nodded and left walking back to the common room and sat on one of the sofa by the fire. He took out his book and began reading. It was a book on combining the basic elements, they would be trying to combine fire and water to create earth. Their teacher had told them, they would not normally try this until near the end of the first year or near Christmas in second year minimum. But their professor had said the class was really advanced. As Harry was reading he was hit over the head with a pillow.

"Where have you been!?" A girl's voice rang out.

He pulled out his wand stood up facing the back of the sofa and, found himself facing Pansy.

"Surprise!"

"P-Pansy I thought you went home?"

"Oh, I can't be away from you for two weeks. Well that and there has been a serious magical accident in Europe. Daddy has to help deal with it. But mommy was invited to a fashion event in Paris I told her to go so I could spend Christmas with you. She did not mind."

"Oh Pansy, you are amazing." Harry walked around to her. Smiling he pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know about that." She blushed furiously and turned her head away so Harry could not see.

"You do know modesty for Hufflepuff's."

When they broke apart Pansy burst out laughing.

"You do know Weasley is here right." Harry said.

"Ugh I know, and Lardbottom and Muddy too." Harry smirked.

"Filthy hypocrite." Pansy spat.

"Mommy must not want him home. Or the others." Harry said.

"Fewer mouths to feed, more for the pig." Pansy responded.

"Well, least we know where Weasley gets it from." Harry said.

Pansy snickered at this.

The rest of the day past with them deciding to get their potions essay out the way, they definitely did not want to anger Snape when they had no excuse's as to why they did not achieve an easy O. After that tell dinner, all they really did was. Playing exploding snap and mocking Weasel and his friends.

 **A/N: Yeah I know this one was not very long. But it just to end the first term, and set up for the Christmas holidays. I know I could combine them both but at least you get a chapter earlier. Please Review! :)**


	10. Christmas

**A/N: Thanks to Hufflepuff pride for betaing for me.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights** **to respectful owners**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **italics= Parseltongue**_

The holidays were passing fast, and Harry along with Pansy was normally up late. Eating food from the kitchens, toasting food on the fire, playing games, Pansy trying to teach Harry more about wizarding culture and coming up with creative ways to get Weasley and his friends expelled. Who says they will never work? Harry now had a plan for Alchemy in the new year, deciding to partner with Pansy for the lesson.

Harry and Pansy were coming back from the grounds from a walk when they saw Weasley and Granger. They were talking to Hagrid when Harry signalled for Pansy to stop. They hid in a shadowy corner.

"The library during the holiday's bit keen ain't yeh."

"Oh, we are not studying. We want to find out who Nicolas Flamel is. Unless you want to tell us and save us the time?"

"I ruddy well will not. Number one I don't know myself. Number two you know too much already, so I would not tell ya even if I did know... which I don't. Now run along and keep your noses out, it's dangerous."

As Hagrid walked through the oak front doors he saw Harry and Pansy, ging Pansy a look of distaste.

She sneered at him and muttered. "Bloody great oaf." Just loud enough for him to here.

Harry nodded in agreement, looking back like he wanted to say something but shook his head deciding to walk into the great hall for lunch.

As they were eating, Harry received a note.

Dear Harry

If you would be so kind to see me today when you finish your lunch. The password is 'peppermint toad'.

Yours,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,

Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot

"For crying out loud! Will he ever get the message!" Harry yelled and set the letter alight.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked concerned.

"The old fool wants to see me." Harry spat.

"Well, you don't have to go, it is the holidays. But let's have some fun with this. You can bring me and refuse to speak unless I am there. "

Harry smirked. "Good plan."

"I only come up with the best."

"That you do. That you do." Harry smiled.

"Well let's go have some fun." Harry got up and offered her his arm.

She took it and linked arms with him. They walked up to Dumbledore office, Pansy stood back and allowed Harry to knock on the office door.

"Enter."

"Ah, Harry my..."

"What did I tell you the first time sir. Please call me by my last name."

"Very well Mr Potter, however, I did not ask Miss Parkinson to join us. So perhap..s."

"Perhaps I will leave as well then. This, after all, is the half term when I should be enjoying myself."

"Very well Mr Potter, I would like to prove you belong in Gryffindor."

"Not this again." Harry snarled. "Oh, and don't you try Legilimency on me, I will not hesitate to inform Mr Parkinson."

"Not even you are above the ministry sir. No matter how much you think it." Pansy snickered slightly.

"Very well but if you will." Dumbledore looked angry, he tried to hide it before he gestured to the sorting hat on his desk. He and Pansy walked over. "It is said a true Gryffindor can pull a sword from the hat. Since your lineage is Gryffindor, this should clear it up."

"There that should clear that up." Harry smirked and thrusting his hand into the hat. Nothing.

Dumbledore looked stunned. "Well, sir I guess that clears this up so I will be going."

"You shall both have detention for a month and 100 points from Slytherin each."

"I think not." Pansy said.

"Excuse me?"

"Hogwarts rules state you cannot give the detention or take points, during half term. For anything as trivial as this. The only thing that you can do is inform our head of house who may wish to speak to us."

"The young lady is right." A man said in a drawl. His portrait had a green background.

"Thank you, sir." Pansy bowed.

"Not a problem young lady. Oh, and it a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter. Phineas Nigelus Black. You are the future head of the House of Black when you come of age.

Although my Great Grandson may be incarcerated, his will remains in place. So, therefore, you are his heir. He is also the head of the house of Black."

Dumbledore scowled. "That will do Phineas!" The man screeched.

"Well, sir if you go on with this I will tell my Father and the Board of Governors. So I guess this will not be pressed."

"Very well."

Pansy smirked.

"Happy Christmas sir." Harry said and led Pansy out the room.

"You blithering fool!" Dumbledore yelled at the portrait. "How could you tell him of his title!"

"I just did my duty to the future Lord Black." He said with a drawled tone.

"Your duty is to the headmaster."

"Yes unless you have another portrait. Also if that other portrait is your family, that takes priority over a headmaster."

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore yelled,

"Now you! I told you for the greater good you must give him the sword."

"My duty is to the school and the memory and the founders. Not the headmaster, I will not go with your plans. Yes, he may have Gryffindor lines on his Father's, but on his Uncle's line, he has Slytherin. I am sure he knows this by now." The hat spoke.

"HOW!"

"That not your business!"

"He is the first Gryffindor family child since Merlin to become a Slytherin."

"That is beside the point. Headmaster."

"He needed to be in Gryffindor. Who knows what them Death Eaters children are doing to do to him, and his views. He was supposed to be my weapon to hone and develop. He was supposed to be mine! He was not supposed to be one of them. They were supposed to hate him. He was supposed to wind up with Miss Weasley. Friends with Mr Weasley. You ruined that, you stupid hat. Next year you better stick to a plan!"

"We'll see. We'll see."

Dumbledore screamed in rage. Harry and Pansy had decided to stay and listen, unbeknown to Dumbledore, they heard a draw loudly open, something being stuffed into it and it was slammed shut.

"I need to keep a closer eye on him. Also must get more out of that scum bag Snape. How is he not catching the boy at anything? How come he has no information on him. The Muggles were supposed to make him want to please everyone, not make him a Slytherin. Ugh." There was the sound of a roaring fire, and Dumbledore yelled. "Hogshead pub!" There was a loud roar and he was gone.

"Well, that was interesting." Pansy said.

"Very much so."

"We all knew he was barmy."

Harry smirked.

"Well let's go." Harry said.

As they went back down to the common room. They saw Weasley and Granger.

Weasley sneered at Pansy and Harry which just made them laugh. Ron looked ridiculous when he tried to sneer. With that, they headed down to their common room. When Christmas Eve evening came, Harry went to bed not expecting any presents. But he felt bad not getting his friends anything, so he got them a present each. although he was looking forward to the day. So when he woke up the next day, he was shocked to find a pile of presents at the foot of his bed.

He smiled to himself.

He started to unwrap presents. The Dursley's sent him a rude note and a 50 pence piece. Harry lit the note on fire with his wand, which felt extremely satisfying. Oh, how he longed he could do this to them. His presents from his friends were amazing. Crabbe and Goyle had gotten him sweets. Millie had bought a new pair of Quidditch gloves. Tracey had gotten him a book on pranks, hexes and curses. Daphne had sent him a talking mirror. Theo had gotten him a book called Quidditch team of Britain and Ireland. Blaise had created him a wand holster. Draco had bought him a practice snitch. Whilst Mr and Mrs Malfoy had sent him books, on duelling. There were two things left now the first was a scrappy bit of parchment with a note attached.

'This was your Fathers. To activate it say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' To hide it say 'Mischief managed.' The rest will explain itself.'

The other was a shimmery cloak that also said it was his Fathers, and left with him before he died. He recognised the long loopy

handwriting. It was Dumbledores, he would have to ask Snape to check it for Hexes or Jinx. Harry stretched, putting all his presents away and got dressed for the day before he went down to meet Pansy, grabbing her present.

"Happy Christmas Harry!" She squealed and gave him a tight hug.

"Happy Christmas Pansy." She handed him a heavy box, that was moving.

He handed her a wrapped box as well.

He had gotten her a perfume made from a Pansy flower.

"Oh, Harry it smells so beautiful."

Thanks. He said sheepishly. I had no idea what to get you.

"Well, you could have gotten me one of these." She kissed him on the cheek, which made Harry's face turn red. "But somewhere more up front."

"P-Pansy!"

"Just kidding Harry. Maybe when you're older."

He burned with embarrassment again. He decided to open his present when a little fluffy head poked its head out and gave a little mew. "Oh, it so cute." She had gotten him a black and white kitten.

"Thanks, Pansy."

"Thank you, I did not know if you liked cats. But I thought it might be good company for you when you know."

"Yeah, hopefully, I will escape them quick tho."

"Yeah." Pansy sighed watching him play with the furry feline

He put his new kitten down on the floor. It shivered a little on the cold stone, so it went and curled up by the fire.

The pair laughed a little.

"Do you want to go for breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure."

Breakfast was the same as normal, except Pansy taunting the Weasel hoard and Granger about the jumpers they were wearing, before watching them go outside.

"Hey, how good are you at checking something for Hexes and Jinxes, I was going to ask Professor Snape to take a look at this, but whilst you're here.?"

"Well, there the Revelio charm but neither of us know it."

"Come with me."

He led her to the boy's dormitory and he got out the shimmery material and handed it to Pansy. The wrapping paper had been cleared up.

"T-this is an invisibility cloak."

"It was my Fathers, but it was left with the old man."

"Oh theses cannot be Hexed or Jinxed their magic is impossible to override."

"Want to have some fun?" He got out the scrappy parchment as well.

"Why have you got parchment, that looks like it should belong to a Weasley?"

"Well, this was his as well." He muttered the words to activate it, tapping it with his wand.

She laughed at the words he was saying. "T-this is a map of Hogwarts."

"What!"

"Yeah, and the names are where people are."

"We will defiantly have some fun with these."

"Yes my fine lady. Yes, we will. Let's go spread some mischief to the Weasels and their tag a longs."

"He pulled the cloak over him and Pansy."

"Yep, nothing funny happening. Let's go."

They left the common room and headed into the ground. In Slytherin Hats, scarfs and gloves.

When they reached Granger who was reading, whilst the Weasel pack was having a snowball fight.

"Watch this." Harry whispered.

"Balatos." He flicked his wand at the snow and then quickly at Granger. As a barrage of snowballs hit her. He then quickly did the same to the four Weasley's. They all screamed in shock. As Granger stormed over to them. "What is wrong with you!" She pushed Ron flat on his ass.

The two Slytherin quickly ran in, before they could burst out laughing.

When they got to the entrance hall, Harry pulled the cloak off them and they burst out laughing.

"That was brilliant Harry!"

He gave a stupid bow. "I aim to please."

She giggled slightly.

"Mr Potter. Miss Parkinson. Happy Christmas." Severus spoke as he walked by.

"Happy Christmas Sir." They both said.

"Yes and to the two of you. Well don't let me keep you."

They nodded and headed back to the common room.

When they got back, Pansy told Harry to wait down in the main room for a little surprise.

When she got back, Harry was sitting in an armchair by the fire.

She walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Stickos!"

"Pansy what the... what the hell are you doing!"

She had an evil look on her face. "Let's say we, well I, am going to tame that hedge on your head."

"What!"

"Oh just relax." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I have no choice, and you won't un-stick me until we are done."

"Nope." She giggled.

"Well go ahead." He sighed in defeat.

She began to cut his hair with her wand. "Um do you, do you know what you're doing?" He asked nervously.

"Oh relax where's your sense of adventure."

"Not a Gryffindor."

"Very true."

When she had cut his hair much shorter. She began to rub a potion into his hair, whilst combing it to one side. There was a flick to the fridge to one side. She stepped back to admire her handy work.

"There perfect. You now look like an actual human. Oh, you can keep this, no excuse then."

Harry laughed. She held a mirror up so he could see for himself.

"I like it. Thanks, Pansy."

"Your welcome."

"Hey Pansy, read the label on this bottle; 'Two drops tames even the most bothersome barnet, particularly effective at taming bushy, unruly hair, allowing it to be styled sleek.' Invented by Fleamont Potter. I wonder if I am related to the inventor?" Harry asked as his kitten hopped up on his lap. As he scratched her affectionately between the ears.

"I think she likes you."

Harry smiled.

"Shall we go up to dinner?"

"Sure." He replied.

At dinner, the Weasley rabble and Granger were eating rowdily. The crackers where nothing like the Muggle ones, but gave a sound like a cannon when they were pulled and mice appeared from them. As well. They were bound to end up as Miss Norris's Christmas dinner. Harry had gotten a wizard's chess set, doctor filibusters, no heat wet start fireworks, a bunch of extra aroma flowers which he gave to Pansy, a tall green top hat that he put on and a grow your owns warts kit. The food was expansive. Hundreds of turkeys and different meats, from beef to gammon.

The rest of the holidays past very uneventfully, and Harry and Pansy spent most of it together. Playing games and eating. He had decided to name his kitten Willow. Shortly after the New Year, the rest of the school returned. The rest of the Slytherin first years were shocked at what Pansy had managed to do to Harry's hair. Classes were starting again tomorrow, so the fun in the snow did not last much longer.

 **A/N Well there's the mandatory Christmas chapter out of the way, for this book :) What did you think of it? Three – four chapters left until the end of book 1. Then we will dive straight into book 2! Please review!**


	11. Caught in the act

**A/N: Thanks to Hufflepuff pride for betaing for me. As well as to Archer who gave a helping hand.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights** **to respectful owners**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **italics= Parseltongue**_

Date: Monday, January 6th, 1992.

"Morning Harry."

"Oh hey, Daphne, you're up early as well."

"Yeah, would you like head for some breakfast?"

"Sure."

Without even thinking he offered her his arm. She smiled at him and linked arms with him as they headed up to breakfast.

They arrived at the empty Slytherin table. The pair ate all the same but even when they had finished the table was still empty.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Harry asked as he looked around them.

"No idea Harry." Daphne replied as Harry helped her from the seat.

They walked past a smirking Ronald Weasley who was sat down with Granger and Longbottom, Harry looked ahead and ignored him.

"Hey, maybe King Weasel, the Mudblood and their pet squib have done something."

"Oh Harry, how you do amuse me." Daphne burst out laughing.

"I try." he gave her a stupidly low bow as Daphne threw her head back, laughing.

"Oh that reminds me Daph, do you by any chance know who Nicolas Flamel is?"

"Um isn't he a famous alchemist? I think he was mentioned in one of our Alchemy classes... Why do you ask?"

"Well, I overheard Weasel and a Muddy talking to the Oaf, Saying they want to know who he is, but he said they know too much already. He said he would not tell them if he did."

"Wait! Flamel, he created the Philosophers stone!" Harry stopped wide-eyed in the middle of the corridor.

"Wait ... Hagrid took something out of a vault on the day I met Draco. That must have been that, and now it is hidden here... that's what's on the third floor."

"Oh my, Harry I think your right!... Want to steal it?" Daphne smirked as she watched the still slightly innocent Harry unfold in front of her.

"W-what w-why?"

"Ha, you sound like Quirrel."

"Shut it you."

She giggled. "Now we want it because it turns any metal into pure gold, and produces the elixir of life, that would make us immortal."

"I see why you want it. Sure let's do it."

"What!" She sounded shocked.

"Sure you want it right?"

"Yes."

"Then why are we discussing it?"

"It is sort of dark Harry."

"Who cares?" Harry spoke with a shrug

She laughed. "Oh, Harry this is why you're my best friend."

"What!?"

"Yeah I spend most of my time with you and I feel the most comfortable around you. I enjoy spending time with you, I look forward to it. Oh, what do you think of my mirror."

"It very bossy."

"Then you should be used to it with me around all the time."

Harry laughed. "Yes but you I can deal with. You're not a mirror."

She laughed. "Well, at least you fixed your hair."

"Oh, Pansy stuck me to a chair for that."

Daphne laughed knowingly.

"So do we get the other involved."

"Yes, everyone but Crabbe and Goyle they are not the sharpest quills in the shop."

Harry laughed. "I guess we will tell the others tonight."

"Yes, I guess we will." Shortly after this they arrived at charms.

"Ah Potter, Greengrass where is the rest of your house?"

"No clue sir, we have not seen them today."

"Please wait here why I go see Professor Dumbledore."

"Why of course Professor." They said as he rushed out the room, and the two sat at the front of the room.

(Time skip!)

It had turned out someone had manged to seal the Slytherin's in their common room. It was obvious who it was a Gryffindor or a group of them, and they would pay. But there was no way to prove who it was, so Dumbledore would not punish anyone.

"Oh, Harry I got away to test if you're a parseltongue." Draco said.

"Okay let's do it." Harry said standing up.

"Who else wants to come." Everyone but Crabbe and Goyle did. They wanted to stay at the table eating.

With that, they headed up to the room of requirement.

"Okay let's do this. 'Serpansortia!'." Draco shouted and waved his wand

Harry bent down to it. "Hello." The others gasped.

"Hello, speaker it is a pleasure."

"Thank you, you have helped me a lot tonight."

"How so?"

"We needed to test if I was a speaker."

"I was glad I could be of service to you."

"Oh no, I should be the one thanking you."

"You are far too kind."

"Would you like your freedom?"

"I would."

"Hey, Pansy open the door please."

"Pardon Harry?"

"Oh crap sorry. Could you open the door please?"

"Oh sure." She went over to it and the snake slivered out.

"Thank you, Speaker."

"You are welcome if we meet again call me Harry."

"Very well Harry, if we meet again call me Lagana." And with that it was gone.

"Well, now we know Harry. You are one."

"So why it a big deal?"

"Because the Dark Lord was one." Pansy said.

"Oh now I see why. That an honour I guess."

"Harry, are you saying you want to be the next Dark Lord?" Pansy asked.

"Not at all, but I am not saying I won't support him if he came back."

"Well, that would certainly keep you alive." Draco said.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I am guessing it would."

"Would you like to hunt the Chamber of Secrets?" Theo asked. "It a secret place Slytherin built that only his heir could find."

"You are his how many greats nephew, we should be able to find it." Draco said.

This shocked everyone but Harry.

"Yeah, Gryffindor my something great grandfather, but Slytherin was his Brother, I am the first Gryffindor descendant since Merlin to be a Slytherin. Pansy we should tell them about what the old fool was blabbering on about at Christmas."

"Great idea."

(Time skip!)

Time past and Harry one his next Quidditch match against Ravenclaw with the rest of the team 520 – 10.

It was basically guaranteed because Gryffindor won against Hufflepuff, but lost to Slytherin. So unless They lost to Hufflepuff by a ridiculous amount, and they beat Ravenclaw by a ridiculous amount. They would win the cup but that was near to impossible. Scratch that it was Impossible. Cho Change tried to flirt with Harry to distract him but Harry just ignored her.

Time passed by and their exams were fast approaching but Harry was not nervous he was always receiving top marks. He was getting even better at Occlumency thanks to Daphne's sister. She had begun teaching the some more questionable things. But the Slytherin's did not care. In between exams, lessons and studying, they had begun scheming to get the stone. They had found out that a three headed dog was behind the door. They found out the way to get past the was play music and it would fall asleep.

They had found out by overhearing the loud Weasel and his lackeys talking about, how it would be spells and enchantments protecting the stone. Set by the teachers. They had a good idea who it would be.

The dog was Hagrid, Then Spout would put some plant, Flitwick would charm something, then it was clear McGonagall would have done something, It was Snape who would have done something that would need to actually think about the task ahead as well as Quirrel and the old fool himself.

But what really made them happy when they overheard the Weasel planning with the Mudblood.

"The bloody thing bit Neville, it looked poisonous so he is with Madam Pomfrey. I told him to go because of how it gross it looked. He told her it was a dog but I don't think she believed him. He even told us off for frightening him."

"Well, when your brother's friends come tomorrow to collect him we will be shot of the thing."

"Thank Merlin. What was he thinking to get a dragon anyway!" Weasley exclaimed.

"I know Ron and in that wooden hut as well. Where are we meeting them?"

"Top of the astronomy tower at midnight."

"Well, tomorrow it will all be over."

"I think a certain head of house should hear of this." Harry said turning to Pansy and Daphne turning around. They hurried off to Snape's office.

"Enter." Came the drawling voice of their head of house.

Harry, Pansy and Daphne hurried over the threshold.

"Ah Potter, Parkinson and Greengrass what do I owe the pleasure."

"Sir we have reason to believe that Weasley and Granger are sneaking a Dragon up to the top of the astronomy tower, tomorrow at midnight, the dragon is residing in Hagrid's hut. It is to be collected by a group of Weasley's brother's friends."

Snape smiled darkly. "Well thank you for telling me this. I think Gryffindor will fall further into fourth place than ever before. We might be shot of them in a few days. I was not sure of you at first Potter as I said in our personal meeting at the start of the year. However, Potter you are defiantly a true Slytherin and not some reckless Gryffindor like your Father."

"Thank you, sir. I can trust you right?"

"Of course Potter."

"Would you like to borrow my invisibility cloak for this task?"

"I believe that would be most useful. Thank you."

"I shall loan it to you after potions tomorrow then."

"Thank you, Potter. If there is nothing else you three may leave."

They nodded and left. When they were out of the dungeons Harry held his hands up to his side. The two girls hi-fived him.

Now, what would Potter have thought about his son loaning me his cloak? He would be rolling in his grave. Snape laughed, he actually laughed.

That Saturday morning they walked into the Great Hall, and the Gryffindor hourglass was filled with 750 black rubies. Harry and the two girls laughed whilst the others smiled.

"I take it you three had something to do with that?" Draco asked.

The trio nodded and went on to tell him.

(Flash back!)

Snape was on top of the astronomy tower waiting, about a minute to midnight he heard the door bang open. Then he heard them coming up the stairs.

When they got up the stairs Snape heard Weasley speak.

"I can't believe we got past the greasy old bat and Filch."

"I know Ron, I know."

"Not quiet." Snape took off the cloak, smirking as he saw all the colour leave their faces.

"Once I catch your accomplices I will take you all to the headmaster. I expect you will we be packing your bags by dawn."

"How did you know we were here!?" Weasley sneered.

"200 points from Gryffindor for your disrespect. In future not that it likely you will have one. Try speaking quieter in public." Snape smirked at them. He opened the create. "As I expected." He saw the baby dragon in there trying to thrash around he quickly shut the lid, and sealed them quickly.

Four minutes later. The four touched down and Snape quickly body bind the group of four.

"Mobilicorpus." The four hovered along as he made Granger and Weasley walk ahead of him.

Leavening the Dragon at the top of the tower. But Snape was no fool he sealed the door behind him.

It turned out the headmaster would not expel them but he gave them a detention. Although McGonagall did take all Gryffindor house points plus an extra 750. It was better than expulsion in some opinions, their lives would not be worth living within their houses.

He let the four intruders go with a stern talking to. Phineas Nigelus advised for expulsion and calling the ministry on the four intruders. But he just let them take the dragon away. Any of headmaster would have. Not let them all off so easily.

Snape was angry and happy at the same time. It shocked him.

(End of flash back!)

"Wow, that was amazing and you did not tell us." The others said.

"Wanted it to be a surprise." Daphne said.

"Well, that was a brilliant one."

Just then the two Gryffindor's walked in, and word had already started to spread. They were receiving loathsome looks from their whole house. But Harry and the others began to cheer. What prompted the other Slytherin's to as well. Granger ran out the hall crying. Weasley rushed after her.

(Time skip!)

Slytherin flattened Hufflepuff in the final Quidditch match of the night. Harry could have caught the snitch much earlier. But they wanted to humiliate the Puffs. By the time Harry caught the snitch the score was 990 – 0. Dumbledore presented Flint the huge silver cup, all Slytherin's roared and cheered. The cup was handed round and when Harry got it he beamed. The boos from the other houses were drowned out by the cheering of the Slytherin's.

The party that night went on until about 2 in the morning Daisy and Maya kept the first years away from the alcohol though, saying they would have plenty of time for that when they are older. A few other Prefects kept the other younger students away also.

A few days later and exams had ended, all had passed relatively easily. Harry thought he had done very well. But the day of their final exam they were ready they were going down the trap door that evening. Tonight they get the stone. So when the evening came. They were standing outside the door of the third-floor corridor. They breathed in calmly and collectively and Harry opened the door.

 **A/N: And it was 00:00 when I finished writing. 00:01 when I started the authors note. I may redo this chapter. It not the best, but I am now exhausted. But I had to get a lot of information out and I could not think how to do it, any other way. The big chapter next chapter anyway. I hope to have that up in a few days. Only two chapter left then we get into book 2. Please review.**


	12. Years end

**A/N: Thanks to Hufflepuff pride for betaing for me.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights** **to respectful owners**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **italics= Parseltongue**_

The group walked through the door to see a great 3 headed dog sound asleep with the trap door exposed. There was a harp playing magically.

"Okay, in all honesty, it may not be good for us all to go down there, so I think if just four of us go down, we will get done much faster!" Harry said. Before anyone could say anything, Harry interrupted. "Look it's perfectly logical the less of us there are the quicker we will get done." This seemed to make everyone come around.

"So Harry who do you think should go?" Daphne asked.

"Well myself, you, Draco and Pansy." Harry said.

There was an agreement between the group. "This is purely logical no biasedness used guys, and of course we all share in the reward. Right, so I guess we best get going."

"Just be careful okay." Tracey said.

"We will." The four of them said.

Tracey flung her arms around Harry before the four of them bid the others farewell and went back to the common room

Harry heaved open the trapdoor after this and set it down quietly.

Draco peered in and said, "How do we know it's safe?"

"You know how to soften your fall right Draco or slow yourself down?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Good." Harry said smiling in an evil way, and before Draco could react Harry pushed him through the trap door. They heard Draco muffled screaming

The girls snickered.

"You're an asshole, Harry, you know that right!" Draco yelled.

The three burst out laughing.

"Is it safe then Draco." Pansy yelled down through her giggles.

"Ah yeah but it's Devil Snare down here but remember to relax."

"Okay!" She yelled.

The two girls grabbed Harry's hand, Daphne on his right and Pansy on his left. Harry got them both to sit and the three lowered them self into the drop. As they dropped the girls clung to Harry's side hugging they landed Draco was there and had congaed a few orbs of light. The three remembered to relax and soon Harry was helping the two girls to their feet. Draco reversed his spell and the four headed on.

"Oh and Harry, next time you think of pushing me into an unknown abyss, DON'T!" Draco yelled the last part and the other three laughed. Even Draco smiled.

They came to a room with sparkling flying objects they soon came to realise they had to catch the key. Harry caught it in quick time and they were soon heading onto the next chamber.

They soon arrived on a chess board. "Err do we need to play." Pondered Daphne to the others.

"Not if we do this." Pansy said and she started blasting the white pieces to rubble the others soon followed her lead.

"Well, that works." Harry said as they walked through the rubble to the next room. When they did a horrible smell met their noses and they encountered a knocked out troll. Tiptoeing past it the group went to the next room.

When they did a fire blazed to life blocking off the way they came and another blazed to life blocking the way ahead. The group walked up to the table with different potions on it and a riddle. Daphne read it out. The fire ahead of them was black whilst the one the way back was purple.

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind. Two of us will help you, whichever you would find. One among us seven will let you move ahead, another will transport the drinker back instead. Two among our number hold only nettle wine. Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore. To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide, you will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end. But if you would move onwards neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are a different size, neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

"Oh, this is brilliant!" Daphne exclaimed. "It is pure logic a trait certain people like Gryffindor lack but for a Slytherin, it is so simple. In fact, I already have the answer."

"Wow, your brilliant Daph." Harry said and she blushed.

"Anyway the solution." Pansy said rolling her eyes.

"Ah yes well let us go from the left the first would be a poison, whilst the second would be nettle wine. But the third will let us move ahead and the fourth would be poison again. Along with the fifth, what looks like Weedosoros. Then the sixth would be a nettle wine again. Then the seventh would be a potion to send us back through."

"Wow, your brilliant Daphne." Harry said.

"Oi lover boy we have a job to do!" Pansy said in a flustered manner.

Harry and Daphne both blushed. "We are not a couple!" The two yelled causing Pansy and Draco to laugh.

"Anyway are we all in agreement, Daphne is right?" Draco asked.

Pansy and Harry nodded. The potion bottle was still full and the group took a swig each and quickly proceeded to head on. It was a pleasant tickling sensation as they headed through. When they got through to their surprise someone was there.

"Ah, my students take a seat take a seat. Do not fear I will not speak of our meeting here tonight, and you will be back in your safe common room soon." Professor Quirrell said. The four of them sat.

"You see my students I am not poor, scared stuttering Professor Quirrell. But a humble servant of the Dark Lord. My true reason to take a year off was to further my own research. You see there are a nearly infinite number of universes and timeline some slightly different and some majorly. Somewhere some of us are viewed as good by one side and evil by the same side in others. But you see there is no good only power and those too weak to seek it. Reasons I know about these other universes is very complex but I saw multiple gateways to other universe or what appeared to be it, only for mere seconds when performing a ritual to dispose of a vampire. But enough of that the Dark Lord was reborn here today, and he probably passed you on his way out. He told me to tell you, Harry Potter, you are not the one he seeks. So as long as you do not oppose him you have nothing to fear.

"Of course I don't, that would be suicidal." Harry said.

"Right answer. Continue down the path your on, and in this universe, you will go far." Quirrell said. "This is your reward. He tosses Harry a ruby red stone. Harry stared at it in shocked knowing what it was. After a few seconds, he pocketed it.

"I will take my leave now students, I will see you again one day but for now I say farewell. Oh and remember we were never here nor did you ever see me. But feel free to tell your trusted fellows. The story. Oh and fear not the real one has been replaced with a fake." With that, he swept out the room.

The group stood up shocked and decided to leave to tell the others the news. Harry was about to leave with the others when he looked into the mirror. He saw an older version of himself well it looked like him. He was standing with a very tall very beautiful blonde girl with two kids, the boy with messy blonde hair and the girl with long perfect black hair. The others were at the door when Daphne ran over to him. "You coming, Harry?" She smiled widely at him asked coming back over to him and taking his hand.

"Yeah." he smiled back at her. He had a feeling of what it was he saw. Just before the pair left Daphne briefly looked into the mirror and smiled. With that the group made their way back through, tell they came to the chess chamber. Where they saw an unconscious Weasley, Longbottom and Granger. With a note stuck to Weasley's head. Harry took it, and it had two words on it. "Inform Severus." Knowing what it meant the group went on to Snape's office. To get back out the trap door someone had left them a rope ladder. So they had an easy way to get out. When they were out they dropped the ladder into the depths bellow.

The group informed Snape who was delighted. They also informed them on how to get past the beast just in case.

So they arrived back at the common room to the relief of the others. They explained what had happened and the Dark Lords return. The others were very shocked and excited but vowed not to speak of it. It was also decided Harry would take care of the stone tell it was required as it was given to Harry. With that, the last week of term passed rather quietly and quickly. They all passed their exams. With top marks well all but Greg and Vince but they still passed. Weasley, Longbottom Granger had lost Gryffindor one thousand points each, had been given a ten thousand word essay assignment for the summer. On why what they did was wrong, dangerous, foolish and why they would not do anything like it again. They had detention from now until the end of the term. As well as all of next term. They would also not be able to earn Gryffindor house points next term. As well as Gryffindor would start next term on minus six hundred house points. In reality, they were lucky not to be expelled. Longbottom and Weasley both received howlers what caused the whole Slytherin table to laugh as well as a few others from the other houses. Slytherin won the house cup for the seventh year in a row. So came the day they were heading home. Harry was going to have great fun for the next few weeks until Draco's Farther came to collect him. They all arrived back at the platform and all hugged each other farewell for now. After this Draco father came over.

"Ah pleasure to see you again Harry." Lucius said.

"And you Sir." Harry said.

"Lucius, Harry, call me Lucius." He said with a smile.

"Okay, Lucius." Harry said.

"Harry remember to have an 'accident' in about two weeks or so." His fingers made quotation marks when he said accident. " I shall ensure you come to no trouble, them I shall ensure you never have to return to them Muggle scum." He said the last two words with absolute venom and hate.

"I shall sir." Harry said with a smile.

"Wonderful. Well, Draco we must be off." Lucius said.

Draco nodded. He gave Harry and brotherly hug and left with his Father bidding Harry farewell.

With that Harry headed trough the barrier and back to the world he hated. 'Oh well, I shall have some fun theses next few weeks I guess.' Harry thought. He knew the time would fly by, then he would hopefully never have to go back.

 **END OF BOOK 1!**

 **A/N: Sorry I was gone so long and again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will start book 2 now and update this story with a note when book 2 is up. Oh and I won't do much about the many different universes thing, but it explains why things are different in this story and why Voldemort is back now. But he won't do much for a few books yet. Oh nor will I do anything with multiple of the same characters from different universes. Any way please review!**


	13. Anouncment

Book 2 is about to be uploaded.

This story will slowly get its chapters replaced as soon as they have been beta checked and when I have found one.

But hope you enjoy book 2.

~ Ashabel


End file.
